


His Alpha (To Be Edited)

by LittleBigLoves, Senowolf



Series: His Alpha, Beta, Omega [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Sex, Baby wolf, Birthing, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bottom Derek, Bottom Liam, Bottom Scott McCall, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Growling, Hand Jobs, Howling, Hurts So Good, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Kitsune, Knotting, Krome's a dick, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Derek Hale, Pregnant Liam, Pregnate Liam, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Scratching, Secret Marriage, Smut, So many tags, Sobbing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, Top Liam, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Liam, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, What Was I Thinking?, Wolf Scott, can be out of character at times, coming out with marriage, im okay with it though, its not really a pack tho, its okay to scream in rage, sciam, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBigLoves/pseuds/LittleBigLoves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be abandoned. Not by Scott. I may have some feelings for my alpha. It's wrong but I can't help the emotions that arise when I'm around him. All I want to do is satisfy him and be part of his pack forever, to be his." Liam looked down at his hands which were gripping at the ends of his shirt. </p><p>Derek stood shocked. This kid, this fifteen year old boy wanted to mate with his Alpha already!? It had been but a few weeks since he had been bitten an he already wanted Scott's attention. There was really only one explanation as of why he'd want Scott so much after only so little time. It was almost impossible, but if what he said was true, and if he knew any better than he'd say they were soul mate</p><p>***This story went from something cute and hot to something bloody and depressing in so few chapters. Wth.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urges

**Author's Note:**

> OK, now that my beta has an account I can list her as a coauthor YAY! We had been using Google Docs before but now she is a member! JustBeingMyself4Ever
> 
> **This was published a very long time ago and is one of my first fics, so it’s shit BEWARE**

Liam would do anything to protect Scott. He thought back to it now and almost laughed. He and Scott were pack now and there was a constant urge to satisfy his alpha. He would sometimes lay awake at night and wonder what it would be like to have Scott mount him. The thought would usually rile the fifteen year old up till he had to go take a cold shower. 

If his alpha, Scott, if he knew what he thought he'd most likely ban him from the pack and that scared Liam the most. Being abandoned. Being hated once again by the people that matter most. 

So coming and standing outside of the loft might not have been the best idea. Derek pulled the door to the loft open his eyes slightly tired. 

"What." He said flatly and darkly. 

"U-um hey Derek I-I was wondering if I could talk to you about s-something. It um-uh has to do with Scott." He barely managed as the Ex-Alpha stared him down. 

Derek loosened up a bit, looking almost surprised for a minute when a smaller voice called out from behind him, catching both their attention. 

"Der!? Dereeeek! Come back to bed! It's getting coooold!" Stiles pouty, high voice rang out. 

Derek blushed before opening the door for Liam to come in. Liam looked at Derek with a blank face but continued in hearing a whine from Stiles. 

"Dere-Liam!? Where's Derek!?" He accused lifting a pillow to potentially throw as a poor defense. 

"I'm right here you idiot." There was no malice in the tone Derek used though. If the smirk was anything to go by. 

"Oh, jeez Liam I thought you had taken my precious Sourwolf from me. Thought you were an imposter. Haha." Stiles stated drowsily as he rose from the bed, going over into a different room where the smell of coffee was emitting from. 

Derek wore a different face than all the other times Liam had seen him. It was a look of ease. Was that a side effect of having Stiles around, or having the older teen in general? Liam's wolf almost whimpered at the thought of them being together while he and Scott remained friends or pack or something. 

He must have made a sound anyway because the look he got from Derek was questioning. 

"Liam?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"U-um I wanted to ask you about some things. Things like strange urges. Um l-like animalistic urges. I, I don't know what's-I-" His head felt like it was about to explode from embarrassment. 

Derek's eyebrows rose up high on his usually creased forehead. They fell in almost recognition. 

"Do you want Scott?" He asked rather bluntly. 

"W-what?" Liam asked exasperatedly. 

"Do you want Scott?" Again the same bluntness. 

"I-I what?" Liam felt his wolfs instinct to retreat. 

"Do 'You' want Scott!? Do you have the urge to have sex with Scott?" Derek asked in an annoyed tone. 

"I-I-I guess, I mean I've gotten some strange feelings whenever I think about him, I-I get, and well you see I'm scared that if he finds out he'll, he'll hate me. Ban me from the pack and I-" Liam inhaled deeply before continuing. 

"I don't want to be abandoned. Not by Scott. I may have some feelings for my alpha. It's wrong but I can't help the emotions that arise when I'm around him. All I want to do is satisfy him and be part of his pack forever, to be his." Liam looked down at his hands which were gripping at the ends of his shirt. 

Derek stood shocked. This kid, this fifteen year old boy wanted to mate with his alpha already!? It had been but a few weeks since he had been bitten and he already wanted Scott's attention. There was really only one explanation as of why he'd want Scott so much after only so little time. It was almost impossible, but if what he said was true, and if he knew any better than he'd say they were soul mates. 

'Thats insane and you know it Derek.' He thought to himself while he further considered the problem. 

Not just any form of mate. Of course they'd be the kind of mates that only have one mate in a lifetime, but a soul mate is a kind of mate that no matter what they would find each other. Whether they be one hundred miles apart they would always find each other. Now that he thought about it, Scott had always seemed rather soft towards his new beta. 

"Listen, uh Liam I think I know what you are going through. Or at least I think I know what is wrong with you." Derek said with a far away, concentrated look upon his face. 

"I think that maybe you and Scott are mates." He said with his hand on his chin. 

Liam looked up at Derek with wide storm blue eyes, thinking it over and then blushing dark. His grey blue eyes slowly looked up at Derek then nodded. 

"I-I think I should leave um I gotta-I-" He stopped when a familiar scent rushed through his nostrils. 

His head snapped to the door where Stiles now stood talking with Scott, a mug in his hands. Scott's eyes automatically landed on him making the younger wolf shiver in anticipation. 

"Hey, calm down alright." It wasn't a question as much as a suggestion. 

Liam nodded and tried to calm himself as he went over to the couch on the far left side of the loft, hoping that maybe Stiles or Derek would come and sit next to him when Stiles laughed and let Scott in. His heart went into his throat and his heart rate spiked uncontrollably when Scott came over and sat next to him on the couch. He nearly yelped when Scott’s arm came to rest over his shoulders, holding him in place. A smile on his lips as he looked down at him. His wolf whined and scratched at his insides to just give into the touch and let his alpha take care of him, but he wouldn’t let himself be so wanton.

Scott seemed to notice a change in him somewhere because he looked down at his beta with a confused face. Derek looked over at the pair and winced when he realized that he had been an idiot in not joining the beta. Liam was actually a little surprised at how Derek seemed to pity him when usually he was a bit of a dick. Okay yup it was definitely being around Stiles that made him like this.

Stiles walked up to Derek and wrapped his arms around the werewolfs large arms, a goofy smile spreading across his face and making Derek’s ears turn red, his eyes flashing blue - they finally managed to figure out the thing with the yellow eyes - as he turned and not so distinctly kissed Stiles, leaving the teen standing with wide milk chocolate eyes. Derek made his way into what Liam now figured the kitchen portion of the loft, coming back with a mug of coffee with a lot, maybe too much sugar. 

Stiles wrinkled his nose when Derek pecked him on the lips, tasting way to much like sugar. Stiles then proceeded to jump excitedly as he spoke,

“Hey Der!? Since you put wayyyy to much sugar in that is it a sin to call you Sugar!? Like in the olden days!?” His face was completely serious.

“People still say that for one Stiles, and yes it is a sin to call me that.” He said with a barely there hint of a smile when Stiles pouted.

Liam and Scott watched as Derek whispered in the pale teens ear,

“Unless no one else is around, got it Red Riding Hood?” His canine elongated, and he nipped at the lobe of Stiles ear making the teen giggle.

“Hey you brute I am ticklish you know!” Stiles protested weakly.

Scott turned to Liam and cleared his throat.

“Wanna get out of here? Leave these morons to themselves?” Liam looked into his alpha’s eyes and nodded.

“Okay, c’mon.” He stood holding a hand out for Liam to take which he did, his wolf wanting nothing more than to let Scott have him.

“Hey Derek, we’re gonna head out ‘kay?” 

Derek looked up from where he had had his face buried in Stiles thick, floofy hair, looking to Liam and secretly asking if he was okay. Liam tilted his head in a way of saying fine. Just before they left the loft they heard a squeal from Stiles and both turned to see Derek with Stiles thrown over his shoulder as he carried him over to the not so well hidden bed, throwing the lanky teen onto it just as the door swung shut.

Liam literally almost cried seeing how they were able to just do what they wanted when Scott would obviously never in a million years think of him like that. He let out an angry whine at that, causing Scott to look at him. Liam didn’t so much as glance at Scott, knowing if he did he’d ask if he was alright. So they just kept walking to the silver car, the air smelling of rain. Liam could tell it was going to storm tonight.

~ 6:28 PM ~ 

Scott lay in his bed trying to understand what had happened back at Derek’s. Not the thing with Stiles and Derek, but with Liam. He seemed awfully twitchy today and it was making the alpha worried. Here lately Scott had found himself bonding with his beta, Liam. He found himself wanting to claim him, and no that wasn’t wrong but also illegal. Then again he and Allison had been under legal age so really what difference did it make. But this was a boy, a fifteen year old for Petes sake. Scott was supposed to have Liam over any minute now since they were going to study for a reado of their something ST’s. 

*Knock*

Scott knew it was his beta, he only ever knocked once unless it was an emergency but obviously it wasn’t, ha-ha. He quickly scaled the stairs, taking at least four at a time, before reaching the door and pulling it open to reveal a slightly - okay more than slightly - soaked Liam. Liam smiled awkwardly as he was welcomed into the house. 

“U-um so I was wondering if maybe you had any spare clothes?” His voice seemed so shy.

“Hey, are you okay Liam?” Scott going all protective on the younger wolf.

“Y-yeah f-f-fine, jus-just cold.” Scott smiled in awe.

‘Him, a werewolf, cold from the rain? Interesting’

“Yeah man, sorry. Um you wanna come up to my room, we-er you can find some clothes that’ll fit heh.” 

*Awkward silence ensues*

“Um Scott……” Scott looked up at the boy not even realizing that he’d been eyeing the teen like a slab of meat.

“U-uh sorry, just follow me I guess.” Scott shook his head as he headed back up the stairs and into his room on the right. He went over and sat on the bed almost like he was expecting something. Liam stood awkwardly when Scott motioned him to his dresser, telling him that the shirts are in the middle one, the pants in the top. 

Liam quickly rummaged through the dresser, and pulled his shirt over his head once he found a tank with the words MCCALL running over the top and the big number 11 on the navel. Scott felt his wolf pull him so he was standing, bringing him over to the fifteen year old in front of his dresser who was seeking out pants. His hand slowly reached out, ghosting over the soft skin on Liam’s fore arm. Liam tensed automatically at the feeling, whipping around to stare up at Scott with wide, innocent eyes. 

“S-Scott wh-what are you d-d-doing!?” 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay Liam, you're fine. Its just me, your Alpha...” Scott reassured the slightly shorter teen. 

Liam flushed red when Scott reproached him, his hand slowly, tauntingly running up his arm again, this time running up to his jawline. Scott slowly fit his other hand on Liam’s cheek, pulling himself forward and gently pressing his lips to Liam’s. He felt Liam jerk back, face redder than a beat, eyes the size of the moon if it could fit in your hand.  
*Matureness Ensues*

Scott felt his wolf growl inside and it was reflected in the way he yanked the, no, His beta in to kiss him again. He felt the younger teen protest for about ten seconds before he let a small sound escape his throat, giving into Scott. They broke away for a minute, long enough for Scott to go and lock his door, his ears shifting between human and wolf, allowing him to hear the distant thunder. He was suddenly happy that his mom worked tonight.

Liam walked over to the bed with trembling limbs. This was something he was absolutely new to, and he was scared. Who the hell wouldn’t be scared? He was more scared of the fact that he knew Scott wasn’t new to this than the fact that he was fucking clueless. He trembled harder when he felt arms slowly snake around his waist, running up his navel and to his chest. His wolf whined, but it didn’t sound like his wolf, it sounded like him. Thats when Liam realized he was voicing his wolf, becoming it. Allowing it to rise to the surface to breathe. 

Another whine left him when he felt Scott’s fingertips run under the tank and over the darker skin of his right nipple. He bit his lip and instantly regretted it when his canine cut through his bottom lip making him gasp out a small curse word. He felt Scott turn him around, a concerning look on his face. 

“You okay?” He looked over Liam’s face, stopping when he saw the cut on his lip. 

“I-it’ll heal…” Liam threw the notion out the window but felt his wet pants grow tighter when Scott leaned in and nursed the wound like a normal wolf would. Scott’s tongue ran over the smooth skin of his lip before he leaned closer and sucked at the wound a bit earning a little hiss of pain from Liam.

As soon as Scott had taken care of his lip he pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head, gently tugging Liam’s off afterward. Again Liam was scared, sure it was wafting off in large waves. He slowly felt Scott push him down to the bed, climbing up so he was on top of the younger teen, legs straddling Liam’s thighs. Scott leaned down and kissed Liam hard, their teeth clacking together uncomfortably while Scott’s tongue easily gained dominance. Liam moaned these little high pitched sounds into Scott’s mouth making the older of the two growl in pleasure. Scott pulled away and began to run his hands down Liam’s sides, feeling the muscles in the teens stomach flex in response to his touches. He ran his hand lower till the small happy trail just above his waistband.

“So you’ve never done this before right Liam?” Scott asked as he moved farther down the bed so his head was hovering above Liam’s waistband. 

“Ne-never.” The words were stammered out.

“Good because I don’t like to share what’s mine.” Scott’s eyes flashed red in possessiveness, making a hard tremor work through Laim.

Scott reached down and pawed at Liam through his wet pants hearing his beta cry out in surprise. Liam shook hard with pleasure as he was fondled. Oh there was going to be no surviving this. Liam began to push his hips up when this hot, burning heat swelled in his stomach. Scott began to add more pressure behind his hand then pulled away altogether, hearing a snarl escape the brunette beneath him. He smirked and growled back, hearing a whimper. 

“Its okay Liam, I’ve got you, I’m your Alpha after all…” 

Liam’s stormy eyes looked down at Scott who was sliding off the bed. He swallowed when Scott slowly undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops entirely before moving onto the button of the jeans. Popping the fly and unzipping them slowly and pushing them down his legs to reveal strong, tanned legs that were half covered by under armor. Liam audibly swallowed when Scott began to crawl like the predator he was, to him. He stared up at his alpha, clueless of what to do but was cut off before he could ask anything. 

Scott’s tongue shoved into his mouth, tasting him, ha-ha he tasted like spearmint gum. Liam groaned into the kiss when Scott rolled his hips into his, their heat pressing against one another. Liam gasped when a clawed hand ran down his chest, reaching his jeans and just ripping them to strings so they were easy to tear off. Liam blushed furiously as his underwear was ripped off along with everything else. His legs flailed as he tried to hide himself from Scott who was trying to see all of his body.

“Liam, its okay...Let me see you, please? We can stop whenever you want…” He cooed to the spooked brunette, his double canines elongated.

Liam ever so slowly let his legs fall open so that his mate - it was weird to think of Scott as his mate - could see every part of him, leaving him glowing in blush. He heard a low, gravelly moan leave Scott’s throat and clawed hands grab his knees and spread him open so he could fit between his thighs. There Scott began to grind into Liam, earning beautiful expressions from him, along with erotic sounds.

Scott tilted his head down to suck on Liam’s neck, kissing down his collarbone and then sucking a dark mark along his left collarbone. He licked at the bruise, then continued south, stopping to suck on the nipple he’d touched moments before. His canines biting into the flesh as a reminder of who he belonged to, a cry of pain leaving Liam in a rush as blood oozed into Scott’s mouth. Don’t get him wrong he felt bad for biting his beta but he’d live. He cleaned the blood away and then reached down to slide his own boxers down and off his legs then returning to Liam. 

Liam shivered when their raw skin met, chafing pleasurably. He reached up shyly and gripped Scott’s jaw with one hand and pulled him down, their lips pressing slowly together in sync. Liam was the one to break away when his mouth opened but no sound came out for about half a minute, his body arching upwards as he was breathed out of his body, then slowly breathed back in. His thighs shook in small quakes around Scott’s hips as he came. Scott was staring down at the brunette with half lidded eyes, his stomach slick against Liam’s. He pulled away long enough to reach into his bedside drawer and pulled out some LUBRICATION, (lol) making tuckered out Liam perk up in question.

“Sc-Scott what are you doi-” The question died in his throat as the only possible thing came to mind.

Liam scooted away towards the headboard, wanting to calm himself as Scott poured a large amount onto his fingers. The beta whined for some unknown reason as Scott crawled up close to him again, gently nuzzling his knees with his nose, asking for permission. Liam slowly nodded and gripped the sheets tightly when he felt a finger press between his legs. He felt the pressure from the intrusion and though it hurt a bit and was odd he accepted it as best he could while trying to relax his muscles.

Scott moaned at the heat encasing his finger and began to press it in farther, wriggling it once he couldn’t reach any farther. Liam groaned in feeling, it felt really weird. It was almost uncomfortable. But then he felt Scott twist his finger against something in him that made him suck in a breath of pleased shock.

“Heh, feel better Liam?”

Liam nodded quickly and then winced when another finger pressed slowly in with the other one, scissoring him open from the inside. His hips bucked when Scott’s fingers practically stabbed into that one spot.

“Scott!” Liam covered his mouth when he heard the echo of the name that just left his mouth.

“Mm Liam. You always were attractive, especially when we had that lacrosse game last night. But this, oh my God you are so beautiful like this.” Scott praised and let his nose trace along the bridge length of Liam’s. 

Liam whimpered at how Scott’s fingers had stopped moving in him. So being Liam he pressed back, begging for him to give him what he wanted. Scott chuckled and then started to thrust his finger in and out of Liam’s tight virgin body. He waited for Liam to start panting again before he added a third finger, watching as Liam’s eyes widened before clamping shut in ecstasy.

Scott had little to no idea what he had been supposed to do once they got to this point, but instincts were amazing things. Besides when you’re friends with Stiles, you hear things no matter how inappropriate they are. So he had remembered some improtant parts in this, like the gland that could be very pleasureable when messed with.

He leaned down again and licked at the creamy colored skin of Liam’s chest. Liam arched into the feeling and allowing Scott to sink his fingers in farther. Liam let out a broken sound, his mouth bruised and eyes slowly watering. Scott was confused as to why, then he looked down and noticed he was hard again, and no it didn’t look comfortable. 

He gave Liam a quick brush of his forehead against his, his scent mixing with Liam’s. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed Liam’s length in his hand and pulled slowly, not trying to cause more uncomfortable pain but wanting to give the fifteen year old some pleasure. The brunette turned his head into the pillow as waves of pleasure rushed through him. Scott began to move his fingers in time with his hand, nearly driving the boy crazy.

A few moments of that had Scott removing his fingers, wiping them on the sheets and allowing his claws to grow out. Liam simpered below him and waited for Scott to do something. Scott grabbed the backs of Liam’s knees and pushed them down towards the teens chest, hearing his breaths sharpen. Now that Liam was in position he let the tip of his memeber rest at Liam’s opening.

“Liam, you belong to me now, no one else is allowed to touch you in this way. Ever.” He basically growled it out but that didn’t cut out the seriousness.

With that he pushed his hips forward, pressing his impressive length into Liam’s heat. Liam yelled out, his head thrown back and his wolf howling inside him with happiness. He seriously needed to learn how to get that part of him under control. As for Scott, he was holding still above him, his body tense and ready to move. His wolf was growling in possessiveness over his beta turned mate. Yes he knew Liam was his mate.

It had taken him a while to understand his urges toward the younger boy but once he figured out the truth from Stiles, he’d been trying to catch his beta’s attention. He still wasn’t fairly sure how having sex with his mate would turn out. He would just have to see if it went any differently. He nuzzled his nose into the soft, sweaty skin of Liam’s neck, wrapping his tattooed arm under the smaller teen and holding him close. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked the boy beneath him who had gone quiet.

“Yes b-but in a good w-way…..” Scott pulled back from his throat and examined the teens face noting the moisture in his stormy eyes.

“I could stop, though I haven’t really done anything yet, but I could stop. If you want…” Scott’s voice had gotten deeper and more wolf like, alpha like.

“N-no! I-I mean I-uhm.” Liam wanted to shoot his wolf for making him like this. Scared to be pushed away, to retreat away from his alpha.

“Okay, heh is it okay for me to move?” 

Liam nodded and then looked down, blushing and quickly looking back up, but not at Scott. He felt Scott pull his hips away from where they once laid on his, air cooling their hot skin and making him cold. His mouth opened in a silent groan when Scott thrusted against him with a huff of air. Liam looked up at Scott and moaned. Scott’s usually brown eyes were red, bright red and his canines were long and sharp. Liam suddenly wondered if his eyes and teeth - his teeth were already elongated - were the same. Gaining confidence he leaned up as Scott set a slow rhythm and kissed at Scott’s slightly crooked jaw, nipping at his chin, then biting down hard on his shoulder hearing a pained grunt from Scott.

His lips traced over the tattoo’s on Scott’s left bicep, his teeth biting into the strong muscle almost enough to draw blood but soft enough to just leave a mark. Oh he was gonna leave marks on Scott, claim him in turn for him. He looked at the wound on Scott’s shoulder and then at Scott who was slowly wolfing out on him, and damn if that wasn’t attractive. Now any other time if it wasn’t Liam with Scott it might have been weird but he loved it, hell they were werewolves. 

Liam had gotten brave from the sensations taking his body over and it led him to let out growls and much more embarrassing sounds that he’d never make say if he wasn’t being so, as Stiles would put it, sexed out of his mind by his alpha. The sudden thought arose that maybe Derek bit Stiles, marked him as his. Liam wondered for a minute if it was possible that Derek and Stiles were mates. The thought vanished when Scott growled, almost on the verge of a roar. His ears were longer and his teeth had more canines, two sets of canines on top and bottom. His eyes damn near, no they did glow red and Liam could feel claws digging into his hip and back.

Scott looked down at his beta who was letting loud groans out, his eyes flashing yellow every now and then. Liam’s teeth were grown out already and the wound on his lip wasn’t healing fast so some blood oozed down his chin. Scott felt another growl growing in his chest, it sounded more like a roar and howl but who gave a fuck? Well besides the neighbors who he was sure were starting to wake from the sounds emitted from him and Liam.

Liam was his and no one else’s, he’d show that soon enough. He sped the rhythm he had up, feeling and hearing the impact it had on Liam as the boy howled, literally howled. Scott’s eyes burned brighter as he wrapped his other hand under Liam, his lips covering the soft and open ones beneath him. Liam didn’t stop making loud obscene noises though, if anything he got louder.

“Shhh Liam, g-gotta be more quiet, other people live, in the block you, know.” Scott ground his hips against Liam’s and his ears perked a little when the brunette answered him.

“W-who the hell cares!?” Liam cried out on the last word, making it seem like he was angry when in fact he was having that erogenous spot inside him hit every other second.

Liam grappled at Scott’s back trying to hold on to a little of his sanity as he was rocked up near the headboard window. 

“Ouch! Scott! Be careful you dic-HEY!” Liam growled when his head hit the headboard with an audible CLANK from the glass window.

Scott merely laughed above him, sliding back on the bed a ways, pulling Liam after him. Liam, using his wolf strength, surged upward before Scott could lean back down so he was sitting in his alpha’s lap. They hadn’t even noticed that the storm had made its way to them, the window lighting up from the lightning, soon followed by loud thunder that vibrated through the house.

Liam buried his face in Scott’s neck, inhaling his scent and wanting to stay like this forever. Scott gently mauled his shoulder so there were red marks and bruises covering the tanned skin. Scott looked up at his new mate and smiled like an idiot, pecking Liam on the lips and then lifting the fifteen year old up, letting him sink back down with a moan mixed growl, the thunder and lightning adding to the choir. 

“S-Scott I-I don’t think I can-my legs” Scott nodded and looked down to see Liam’s legs shaking in exhaustion.

Scott felt something swell with heat deep in his navel as he began to near his climax. Liam lay on his back again, his lips red and swollen, slightly bloody. His eyes were glowing a strong unwavering yellow, like a star. Scott set a harsh pace, slowing as he neared the cliff, hearing all the loud howling sounds Liam was currently making pushed him over. His teeth bit deep into the skin above Liam’s collarbone between his neck and shoulder, tasting the sweet coppery tang of Liam’s blood, almost feeling sorry but keeping his teeth buried so the bite would scar. Scott roared loudly against the flesh in his mouth hearing a little scream leave Liam’s lips and then he too was reaching his climax. 

A loud howl broke through the sound of the thunder. Liam’s claws scratched deeply into Scott’s back, dragging down the tensed muscles with blood escaping the wounds before it healed, his back basically levitating off the bed in how high arched it was. Scott’s own claws dug roughly into the soft yet lean hips of the teen, feeling blood rush over his fingertips. He felt the swelling heat again and when he realized it was his knot he almost lost it. He, the Alpha, was bonding with his mate. His mate. He felt his Alpha pride swell, not paying attention to the swell in his nether regions. 

*End Mature*

Liam who was slowly recovering, registered the swell in his behind his face contorting in disgust and awe. 

“W-what in the fu-” His storm blue eyes were huge.

“Don’t move Liam, we’re bonding, becoming mates for life. This happens with dogs, tehe. The irony in that.” Scott had his head on Liam’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

“Bu-but we aren’t d-dogs we’re p-p-people we don’t have thos-” Liam stuttered over his words from embarrassment making Scott chuckle deeply.

“I’m the Alpha…..anything is possible….” Scott said drowsily.

“Y-yeah but that is….its...weird…” 

“I guess but if it means that I get to be connected to you for a half hour or so, then I’m happy.”

*Silence*

“SCOTT!”

>:X

“SHITSHITSHIT!” Scott panicked, trying to pull away but failing as he was still “Bonding” with Liam.

“What can’t you pull it out!?” Liam’s voice wavered in nervousness.

“What-No! I’m knotted in you, you moron!” Scott accused, voice shy of yelling.

“Don’t call it that! Here get off of me, grab the blanket!” Liam growled out in panic.

Scott’s mom came into the room a few moments later - unlocking the door - to see Scott and Liam asleep on the bed, the blanket tugged over Liam’s head while Scott had and arm out. She smiled and shook her head as she left the room, closing the door quietly, not that it really mattered since the thunder was still going. Scott opened his eyes to stare into Liam's large blue ones, a smirk playing at his lips as he pulled the fifteen year old to his chest, enjoying the heat of the other. 

They fell asleep like that, Scott eventually slipping out of Liam, an unheard whine leaving the boys lips like a whisper.


	2. Double Date!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soooo Der, I was thinking-"
> 
> "No." Monotone SOB. 
> 
> "What!? You didn't even-" CUT OFF AGAIN!?
> 
> "No." Monochromatically, he still looked attractive, breaking Stiles resolve a bit on the corners. 
> 
> "But it's a good ide-"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "But I wanna go on a double date with Scott and Liam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first time I posted this it got all messed up so I had to repost this to make sure it was right. It's 1:03 am over here and I'm tired. Anyway comment and kudos.

Liam’s eyes opened at the sound of a loud and very over enthusiastic yelp.

“WHAT THE FRUIT!?!?!?!?!?!”

Liam jumped in surprise when his eyes met Derek’s dark ones. Derek had a red face and immediately turned away while Stiles starred with his jaw almost on the floor. Liam raised an eyebrow at Stiles, confused he looked over at Scott, his face flushing like a tomato when he realized the latino boy wasn’t covered an inch by a blanket. 

Liam quickly covered Scott with the blanket, making sure he didn’t uncover himself in the process. Scott stirred at the movement, and drowsily propped himself up on his elbows, trying to shake away the sleep. His eyes remained half lidded as he turned to look at his brunette Beta and smiled, his jaw looking more crooked than usual, completely oblivious to the other two people inhabiting the room. When he finally turned his attention to the two intruders, he let out a cry of shock, his eyes widening and slightly uneven jaw slack.

“Ahhhhh! Wh-what are you guys doing in here!” Scott cried out, though not loud enough for his mom to hear.

“Haven’t you guys ever heard of knocking!” He yelled, pulling the blanket up to his collar bones even though he was mostly covered.

Stiles just gaped, his mouth hanging open as he started to fall forward. He yelped when he fell face first, almost planting into the floor when Derek grabbed his arm with wolf strength still managing to stay turned away.

“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Scott inquired. “And turn around, will ya?”

Stiles made to turn Derek around, making Scott facepalm himself.  
Scott groaned and then stated, “I meant you, Stiles. Idiot…” 

“Ah-Well how was I supposed to know!” The paler teen squawked. 

When they had both turned around Scott quickly got up and ran to his dresser, pulling out a set of clothes both for him and Liam.

“You left this at my house last night by the way.” Derek said, chucking Scott’s jacket over his shoulder to us, smacking Scott right in the face.

Scott grabbed the jacket off his face and groaned. Had he just remembered to grab his jacket last night, he could have avoided this whole ordeal. Liam watched as his face flushed red, his puppy brown eyes looking down at the sheets.

“Sooo, you and Scott. You guys a thing now?” Stiles asked, still turned around.

Liam blushed at the question as he pulled a pair of Scott’s jeans over his bare legs. Scott’s body shivered in anticipation, must’ve been because Liam looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Liam didn’t even notice the slight change in the atmosphere that Scott’s body heat provided.

“Yeah, we’re a “thing”. We’re…” Scott answered, giving Liam a long look, taking in every inch of his Beta as he slipped a shirt over his head. 

“Soulmates.” He finished with a smirk.

Liam blushed as he looked into Scott’s puppy eyes, remembering them as a powerful, vivid red. Remembered the feeling of Scott’s claws both on and in his hips. The feeling of his blood slowly running down his shoulder from the bite Scott had put there. He snapped out of his trance when Stiles voice smashed the embarrassingly hot memories.

“Oh Oo, I have an idea!” Stiles said and - excitement lacing his tone - turned to Derek. 

“Soooo Der, I was thinking-”

“No.” Monotone SOB.

“What!? You didn’t even-” CUT OFF AGAIN!?

“No.” Monochromatically, he still looked attractive, breaking Stiles resolve a bit on the corners.

“But it’s a good ide-”

“No.”

“But I wanna go on a double date with Scott and Liam!” Stiles whined pulling a stink face with his bottom lip jutted out. Liam and Scott looked up at the men in their-erm, Scotts room.

“It’ll be-” (>”X”:X 

“Wouldn’t you much rather go back to my place and watch a movie? Or do something more exciting? Just us?” Derek mumbled into Stiles ear, making the small teen shiver. 

He considered the idea for a moment. “Fine. But only if Scott and Liam can come, too.”  
Derek facepalmed. 

“That is the complete opposite of what I said. I said without Scott and Liam.” Derek deadpanned. 

“Please, Der? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?” Stiles begged as he fell back into the taller man-wolf, tilting his head back against Derek’s shoulder so his throat was exposed and he was looking up at Derek.

Derek let out a long sigh. “Fine, you idiot....But they leave at 10:30, then you’re mine. Mine” Derek growled out the last sentence in a deep voice, eyebrows raised in seriousness, looking a lot like the Derek Stiles fell in love with.

Stiles fist-pumped and jumped in the air, obviously excited.

“But,” Derek continued, “I get to pick what we’re doing, AND where we’re going, that is if, we go anywhere.” A bright unusual, and slightly unnerving smile lighting up Derek’s face. Stiles gaped at his boyfriend and then looked over at Liam and Scott.

“I think we should all get together at 7:00, 7:30 and watch a horror movie, order Chinese. Wouldn’t that be nice Stiles?” Derek smirked when Stiles face contorted into one like he was in physical pain. He stepped into the hallway, waiting for Stiles to follow him.

“Fine. You know I was going to suggest that we could go to the zoo, but you know, a horror movie is fine, too.” Stiles said to Derek as they started to walk down the hall, away from the two slightly stunned and still very much embarrassed boys behind them.

“The zoo? Why on earth would you want to go to the zoo?” Derek said, his voice getting quieter as they walked away.

“So we can see all the animals. The penguins, the lions, the rhinos, the camels, the wolv-”

“Why do you need to go to the zoo,” Derek cut Stiles off, talking so low and quiet his voice was almost inaudible, 

“When the only animal you ever need to see is right next to you?” Liam and Scott listened to their footsteps as Derek went downstairs, Stiles at his heels, nearly tripping down the steps.

Derek’s voice called up at both wolves, making them startle. “Remember: Horror movie at my house, 7:30 sharp. If you don’t come, I’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Liam looked at Scott and Scott turned to look back at him.

“Well that was, though extremely uncomfortable….an interesting start to the morning. One that I would have prefered didn’t happen at all.” Scott said, probably trying to fill the silence.

Liam only nodded. He was confused, he didn’t know what to do or say next. Scott looked at him, though he seemed lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly, he climbed onto his bed, getting comfortable. Then me motioned for Liam to do the same. Hesitantly, cheeks burning, Liam climbed onto the bed to fill the space next to Scott. Liam was careful to leave a couple inches between them, but Scott pulled him closer.

“Are you embarrassed?” Liam asked timidly.

“About what just happened? No. Well, I suppose a little bit still, I mean, that was pretty embarrassing.” Scott laughed.

“Not about just now. I-I mean about….about…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. A fresh wave of heat colored Liam’s cheeks and butterflies flittered in his stomach.

“About last night? Why would I be embarrassed about that? We’re soul mates, and I love you. I have no reason to be embarrassed. Are...you embarrassed?”

Liam let out a deep breath so his voice wouldn’t shake with nerves when he spoke. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Liam sighed and inhaled slowly, his stomach swelling adorably when Scott spoke again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, you did great. Better than great, you know I’m still healing, my back that is.” Liam looked up at Scott, eyes wide as he yanked the other teens shirt up to expose the dark red lines up and down his back.

“What are you kidding me!? You were the one who did all the work! I-I mean-”

“Shhhhh…...it’s fine, you still did great. Put on a reeeeeal good show with the eyes and fangs.” 

Liam looked over at Scott who was looking at the ceiling, fondness in his brown eyes. Liam rolled over, shyly draping his arm over Scott’s chest, then his head. Scott’s heartbeat was strong, loud, and unwavering. Liam sighed again, more deeply this time as his eyelids began to close. Just then he felt something wet on his backside. He pulled away from Scott, turning and feeling the wetness expand across his bum. Liam’s face paled before turning blood red.

“Um Scott, I think I need to take a shower. I think your-your st-st-t-stuff is-” Liam squealed in embarrassment when he felt Scott’s seed soak his pant, sending him flying off the bed and down the stairs to the bathroom in a minimal time of 7 seconds.

Shutting the door to the bathroom Liam whined. It wasn’t stopping, what the fuck happened!? Did Scott screw around with him while he was asleep!?

‘No I would have woken up.’ Thought Liam as he started the shower.

A knock at the door made Liam jump, his wolf hoping it was his Alpha, Scott. Liam crept over to the door, the gross feeling of Scott’s essence now running down his naked thigh. He grimaced at the feeling. Opening the door a crack he saw Scott, looking nervous, like he’d done something wrong. Like a puppy.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah just, what did you do? Freakin orgasm for a year or what!?” Liam whisper shouted in case Scott’s mom was still in the house.

“Eh-What!? No. It must be because you’re my mate...and the whole knotting thing...that probably had to deal with it too.” Liam flinched at the word “Knotting.”

“Don’t say that, it weird and creepy..”

“What, knot?” Scott tilted his head adorably.

“Yes! That word is, I don’t even know but its seems violating….”

Liam turned and stepped into the shower, humming in pleasure as the warm water rushed over his muscles. He felt the cool air as Scott joined him. Liam turned away from his mate, pulling on tuffs of his own hair to soak the fine strands. Arms slowly wrapped around his stomach, lathered in soap. Liam pushed back into Scott who was covered in suds, his hair styled up with shampoo. Putting his hand over Scott’s, Liam began to move his soapy hand in slow circles on his stomach and chest, biting back sounds of happiness and pleasure from his wolf.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Why me? Why did I become you’re mate. Allison-“

“Allison is gone, Liam. Allison is gone, you didn’t even know her. Besides, I have you. You’re my mate. Allison, yes I loved her but she is gone now and I’ve moved on. I had to move on, or it would’ve destroyed me. I was broken on the inside. You, you’re piecing me back together.”

Liam blushed as Scott’s hand dipped into the crevice of his buttocks.

“Piece,”

A soapy finger pressing into him, making a punched out breath leave Liam’s constricted lungs.

“By piece,”

The finger began to move rubbing against his walls, cleaning his insides, his wolf wanting to his Alpha’s praise.

“By piece.”

Liam fell against Scott so his wet eyelashes tickled Scott’s collar bone. Liam lapped at the water streaming down Scott’s pectoral, earning a small groan. The fifteen year old Beta turned in Scott’s grip, feeling Scott’s fingers slide out of him, and started to suck at a small constant stream of warm water on the older teens neck. He felt Scott press his lips to the crook of his neck making him hiss in pain. Liam pulled away from the now pink bruise on Scott’s shoulder and looked as best he could at his neck. He lifted his hand to touch the bite, feeling the hot flesh under his fingertips.

“Damn Scott, you bit deep.”

“Just like I-“

“Oh my God don’t you even say that!”

“Tehehe ok, ok…..But I still went prett-“

“Scott!”

Liam felt his whole body radiate with heat as he turned away, grabbing the shampoo and dumping a small amount into his hand then rubbing it into his spiky hair. Liam and Scott remained in the shower till there was rapping on the door.

“SCOTT! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER YOUNG MAN! THERE IS MORE THAN ONE PERSON IN THIS HOUSE THAT NEEDS TO SHOWER YOU KNOW!”

“OK, GIMME A MINUTE!” Liam covered his ears from Scott’s loud voice, his hearing sensitive now that he was a wolf.

“So uh, I’ll get out and pretend that I was peeing ok? You, you finish up.” With that Liam stepped out of the shower allowing water to cascade down his lightly muscled shoulders. 

Liam could feel Scott’s eyes on him as he did his best to dry himself off, ruffling up his hair just enough that it passed as bed head rather than wet head. He slipped his clothes back on and flushed the toilet once for effect. Liam turned on the faucet and ran his hands under some warm water and lathering them in the lemon scented soap. When he finished, he opened the door just enough for him to slip through and see the look of surprise on Scott’s mother’s face.

“Oh, Liam. I didn’t expect you to be in there. Is, uh, Scott…?”

“Yeah, he’s taking a shower. I just stepped in to use the bathroom. He’ll be done, any minute now, don’t worry.” Liam smiled in his best attempt to look adorable, succeeding.

Before she could say anymore, he headed back to Scott’s room to wait for him to finish his shower. He sat down on the bed and wondered about how tonight would go, wondering what Derek and Stiles are doing right now. He smiled when Scott came up the stairs, a towel over his head running it over his head then pulling it away, leaving him with hair sticking out at awkwardly bent angles.

“So its what, 10:00 about now, that gives us about…..1...2….3..about 9 hours? So what should we do till then huh?” Scott’s usual smirk on his lips making him look cute and playful.

“We should go out….play some lacrosse, then make out on the field.” Liam giggled at the image of him and Scott kissing on the field, all the new Freshmen running away in awkwardness or disgust.

“Hmm, sounds tempting. However I think just cuddling with my mate all day would be fun too.”

*Sigh~*

“True.” Liam said while tugging Scott down on him, nuzzling his muzzle against Scott’s, letting the day waste away in their little paradise.

* * *

“Derek! Derrrr!? Derek? Where are you-OOMF!”

“Rawr…..”

“Ow, you fluff tail. You made me hit my head!” Stiles lip protruded mockingly.

“Oh you’re fine, besides. Its not every day that a wolf actually sneaks up on his prey.” Derek’s voice was very matter-of-factly.

“Yeah well I’m not a werewolf buddy, I bruise easily. Oh speaking of bruising, I was napping on my bed about a day or two ago and well I didn’t have a shirt on and well my dad came in and woke me up, freaking out and asking if I was okay. I was confused of course and asked why he was so worried, he then proceeded to point at my hips, wrists, and neck. AND then he said he thought I was being sexually abused and then I freaked out and was like ‘Woah dad I’m fine, I’m fine! It was just Derek.’ Then things got really awkward because he asked me the last time I saw you and I said, ‘I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him and the last time I saw him was when I saw him last.’"

Derek had his face in his hands, ears red from either anger or embarrassment or both. 

“Stiles, you can’t just say thing like that you idiot.” Stiles laughed and kissed the top of Derek’s head smiling like an idiot, very much so as Derek called him.

“Well if my dad comes after you with Chris then I will play the role as Batman and come save you.” 

“Uh-Nobodies Batman, and why would he come after me-? Oh right, sexual abuse and me being a werewolf. Got it. Oh and if he does, heh, I will personally make sure you can’t walk straight for a whole year.” Stiles looked at him with wide carmel brown eyes, too shocked that Derek would actually say something like that, it was totally out of character. However he didn’t not believe that Derek would in fact do that, the thought made him cringe.

“You know, originally I’d have said that I don’t believe in your threats now, but I’ve learned from experience that you usually mean them.” Stiles sniffed his nose randomly making Derek look around in confusion.

“If I was bitten, do you think I’d turn out as a wolf? Like if the bite based itself on personality, what do you think I’d be?” Derek looked at Stiles, in thought then answered blandly, voice deep like usual.

“147 pounds of pale, fragile bones, quick mind though still an idiot at the best of times….? I’d say maybe a fox, maybe. Definitely not a wolf or a coyote. Coyote’s are cowards, like Malia.”

Stiles looked at Derek, trying to decide whether or not that was a compliment or an insult, making up his mind he took it as both. Who was Malia?

“Well my Sourwolf, I’ll have you know that if it wasn’t for my mind, every one would drive themselves crazy and three-”

“You never had a one or two.”

“So what! Anyway, three you guys would be stumped on nearly every case for an eternity if it weren’t for these brains. Also, how do you know Malia’s a coward?” Stiles voice had risen to a higher pitched and more annoyed sound.

“Because she is a coyote! Whatever, I’m gonna go work out, actually I think I might-no nevermind.” 

Stiles perked up at the teasing tone in Derek’s voice, looking over at the man-wolf who’d started walking away. Stiles suddenly wondered if the wolf could lift him. 

‘Of course he could lift you Stiles, you only weigh 147 pounds. Derek probably lifts 600/700 pounds a day.’

“Hey, Derek. Can you lift me?”

“What? No, why?”

“Because I want my wolf to lift me?”

Derek’s dark grey-black eyes met his, flashing blue in what Stiles guessed to be excitement. He looked down at his arms then back up at Stiles and nodded slowly.

“Ok fine I guess, at least I get to look at something slightly better than a wall.”

“Hey! That’s mean you jackas-MM!?”

Stiles was cut off by lips smashing against his, Derek using his wolf speed to get over to him within two seconds flat. Derek’s stubble scratched against Stiles soft jaw, irritating the skin a little.

“By slightly better I mean like the Mona Lisa compared to a line.” 

“Why, Derek I’m flattered.” Stiles blinked a few times to emphasize the sentence.

“Oh one more thing, make that two more things. First, there is a first this time by the way. First, you have to be shirtless while you lift me, and second I love you.” Stiles kissed him on the cheek, then the forehead before walking away in the direction of the training area.

Stiles swung his hips dramatically as he turned into the room, a smirk on his face. 

“C’mon Big, Bad, Wolf man. Don’t make Red Riding Hood wait for Granny.” Stiles smiled at the words and giggled when he felt his body being grabbed, easily thrown over a muscled shoulder.

~ 7:25 ~

‘So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it  
But if I had you, that would be the thing I’d ever need!’

Stiles started jamming out to the song hardcore, looking over at Derek and pausing. 

“You’d look good in leather, real good. Like maybe a collar with sharp spikes on it, OO and some wrist bracelets that are the same!” Derek was looking at Stiles with a lifted bro, looking like he’d just walked into something awkward.

“I’d never wear anything you just said, though I might make you wear it now that I know you have a kink for that stuff.” 

Stiles thought about himself dressed in that stuff, wondering how it would affect Derek.

“You know, I actually meant that, because I do in fact have every item I spoke of.” He stated proudly. Shrugging he started to swing his hips to the song, If I had You by Adam Lambert. 

‘From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you!’

Stiles felt a smirk pull at his lips when Derek came up behind him, grabbing his hips and scenting his neck. Stiles grinned as he pushed his hips back into Derek’s groin, hearing the larger man grunt behind him. He smirked when Derek dragged him over to the couch, pulling the paler teen down on top of him so Stiles was straddling muscled thighs.

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek’s strong cheek bones, grabbing the stubbled face in his hands and just holding him there as he looked into the others eyes.

“God I love you so much Der.” Saying that Stiles leaned back down to kiss along the older mans neck, eliciting out of character whimpering sounds. Maybe Derek was gonna let him top again tonight.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Stiles head popped up from where he’d been kissing Derek, his face grumpy.

“Seriously! We were just getting started!” He yelled in annoyance as he got up and went to the door.

Flinging the door open he was startled to see Scott and Liam there, with three bags, Liam with one and Scott with two. 

“Oh Scott, um where’s the delivery kid?” Scott smiled shyly at him then answered.

“Oh we stopped him and paid for them, figured we’d carry them up the stairs for the poor kid. Oh and sorry for interrupting you and Derek. It’s just he said to be here at 7:30 you know.” Scott looked over at Liam with a fondness in his eyes as Stiles made way for them into the loft.

“Scott, Liam.” Derek nodded at the pair, his look drifting back to Stiles every few seconds.

Scott and Liam smiled at the former Alpha and then went over to the table in front of the windows to set the food down. This gave Stiles enough time to drag Derek into the kitchen area to whisper into his ear breathily.

“We are so kicking them out at 10:30, because we are so finishing where we left off when they close that door.” 

Stiles watched as Derek smiled, leaning down to bite at the younger man’s lips and then french dipping him.

“That is so fine by me, I’d make them leave right now.” Derek nipped Stiles ear as he walked back out of the room to go get things ready.

Stiles began muttering under his breath. “Dammit Scott, you cockblocking-”

“Stiles! Get out here and help me if you wanna eat at all this week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments! Can't wait for part three!!!


	3. Prego, like the sauce Or...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Sterek probably more than the Sciam side but for all good reason.

They had all decided on the most scary movie that Derek had recently gotten over supper, which they had all devoured. Insidious. Stiles had long since curled up against Derek who was sitting there looking smug. Liam had curled up in Scotts arms, his head lying against Scott’s chest.

“I came today because last night I had a dream about this place. I was in this house, but it was late at night. I was afraid. I went into your bedroom, but you were both asleep. I knew I was asleep in the dream, but I could feel that someone was awake in the house. I went into Dalton's room. There was something in there with him. It was standing there in the corner. I asked it "Who are you?" and it said it was a visitor. I said "What do you want?". It said Dalton. I can still hear that voice.”

Scott felt as Liam pressed his face a little deeper into his arm. Scott’s eyes wandered over to Derek and Stiles, the younger of the two wrapped in Derek’s large arms so his eyes were peaking over the strong forearm. Scott felt Liam jump against his body when a freaky ass face peaked out behind the father in the movie. Stiles had actually screamed a bit, making Scott jump too.

Derek laughed aloud at them. Scott growled in annoyance, it wasn’t his fault that his wolf was on high alert. He looked down at his Beta and nuzzled his nose into the short and spiky hair. Liam turned his head up to meet Scott’s then leaned up to rub his nose against the older males jaw before settling again.

By the time the movie was over Scott had Liam pulled into his lap where he could hid away in his chest. Stiles, as far as Scott could see was hiding behind Derek’s bicep. Scott yawned, his stomach swelling outwards as his back arched. Settling back, he was met with Liam’s lips. He felt his eyes widen at the sudden action before he relaxed into the kiss.

“We can’t do that here, Liam.” Scott said with a hint of warning.

“I can hear you guys you know, and very much see you.” Scott smiled at Derek’s voice.

“See, we can’t. We should go back to my place.” Liam perked up again at that, excitedly jumping off the couch.

“Wow happy now are we Liam?”

“Of course, just hope you’re mom doesn’t come home like last time.” Liam’s eyes were humming with the smallest glow of yellow.

“Hm, yeah I think she works late tonight, we should have time.” Scott stood up from the couch to kiss Liam.

“Hey hey hey! Other people here too you know!” 

Scott looked over at Derek and Stiles, who was half trying to yell at them while Derek was slowly devouring him. 

“Get out, now.” Derek’s low voice was all it took to have Scott grabbing his and Liam’s crap.

They said a quick goodbye then hurried out the door, the image of Derek in Stiles lap engraved in their minds.

“Oh God that was-HM!?”

Scott didn’t have time to reply as he was roughly shoved into the wall, when the force subsided he was met with Liam’s yellow glowing eyes. 

“Car, home, now.” 

Scott nodded. This was a whole new side to Liam he’d never seen, but he was kind of liking it. Scott drove like a bat out of hell, wanting to get into the door of his house as quickly as possible. The tires strained against the pavement when Scott stomped on the breaks, putting the car in park before shutting it of. Liam was by the door, his body shaking with anticipation. Scott moved faster as he got out of the car, running up the steps to the door, unlocking it wait some difficulty because Liam was biting on the lobe of his ear.

*Mature*

“God Liam.”

Once the door was open Liam pressed against him, shoving him against the wall with a growl. Scott mewled at the fact that he was an Alpha, but was being treated like a Beta. He growled out a cry of shock when he was lifted up and shoved onto the counter. Liam had his lips all over Scott, his canines dragging dangerously against his flesh.

“Wanna, wanna be, be Alpha for tonight. Scott, Scott. Scott.” Liam moaned against Scott’s neck, sending tendrils of ecstasy up Scott’s spine.

“B-be my Alpha Liam, oh my God just fucking f-AH!” Scott’s eyes glowed red when Liam bit into his neck, marking him.

Liam’s lips and teeth came away with blood, making Scott growl violently as he surged forward and off the counter, his lips being painted with his own blood as he stumbled up the stairs. He fell onto the bed and roared into the darkness of the night, Liam’s teeth biting into his neck again to keep the wound from healing. Scott began to rip his clothes off of Liam and himself, their clothes in shreds. 

“Need you, Liam.” Scott thrusted his hips upward, begging Liam to take him.

“Liam please, I need you, need-“

Liam cut him off with his sinful lips, sure that his own were stained red and bruised. Scott felt Liam press between his thighs, making him keen. He moaned in praise when Liam tore his boxers off, doing the same with his in a matter of seconds. Liam reached over to the side table, pulling some lube out and coating his fingers with it.

“I, I don’t need to be prepped. I just need you Liam, in me now.”

“Scott it’ll hurt without-“

“I don’t need it! I need you now! I can handle it, I’m the Alpha!”

Liam nodded and coated himself instead, pressing between Scott’s thighs again, kissing the Alpha gently as he pressed in slowly, making Scott’s body tense.

“Told you it would hurt. Scott?” 

Scott grit his long teeth together at the painful burn of not being prepped. But there was something that he liked about the burn, something that his wolf craved. Raw. It was raw and pure. The feel of Liam’s body becoming one with him, he’d noticed it the last time they’d done this. There was a hot, scorching heat that threatened to overcome Scott. His body was shaking under the force exerted into controlling himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it off for long.

“Move, Liam move, Now!” Scott cried out in a breathy whine.

Liam nodded and then began a slow pace, picking it up when Scott’s eyes burned bright red like tail lights. He leaned up quickly to bite and kiss at the soft flesh just under Liam’s ear just before he pulled away, a cry filling the room.

“Hah! Gah-AHHHRAAH!!!” Scott felt his wall break, the wall that had been holding back the fire. It spread through out his body, burning and feeding on him. 

Loud howls left his lungs and out his lips as the flames of euphoria burned every piece of control he had. Liam moaned above him, his body becoming tense and ready for his climax. Scott howled into Liam’s mouth as the younger teen used his wolf speed to move faster into Scott’s writhing body. 

Scott arched up into Liam’s stomach, his brown eyes red and fluorescent in the dark room, his claws scratching at the wood on his bed to prevent him from scratching Liam, even if his control was gone. Liam’s tongue licked at Scott’s lips then bit down on one roughly making Scott’s wolf growl inside him. 

“Scott, I’m gonna-I can’t I-RAAH!” Liam’s head flung back as he reached his climax, his claws digging deep and then dragging down the length of Scott's ribs.

“Goddammit Liam-MM!” Scott felt the fire in him swell to burn Liam, setting them aflame like matches against cement.

Scott was aware that his mouth had opened into a perfect O shape, aware that his hands had a slight itch, but most of all was that his world was white. It was all bright and everything was too sensitive and then it was dark and he wasn’t aware of anything. Scott gained conscience to the sound of Liam’s voice.

*End Mature*

“Scott? Hey, come on back Scott. Wake up, there we go.” Liam’s voice was so warm and Scott wanted nothing more than to rest against the youngers chest and listen to his voice. So thats what he did. 

Scott slowly felt himself fade away into the warm embrace of Liam’s soft arms. Just before he was evaded of conscience entirely, or so he thought, he heard Liam’s sleepy voice murmur a small, but powerful sentence.

“Scott, I love you…I love you…”

“OH MY LORD!?” Scott’s eyes shot open and when he looked up his gaze was met by his moms, her eyes nearly the size of the door frame. 

Liam’s body had frozen and was very tense. Scott glanced over at him and realized he was starting to cry. Scott’s instincts were to comfort his Beta, but he couldn’t move under the God-like gaze of his mother. 

“SCOTT TY MCCALL! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” His mother’s voice was like standing directly next to a thunder cloud and also causing Liam to jump.

“U-u-u-um mom I-it’s not what it looks like-it-I-” Scott gaped anxiously at his mother, trying to understand what to say. 

“Mrs. McCall, me and Scott, we-we’re um we’re-” Scott heard the younger cut off, must be his emotions.

“We’re together, mom, ehe.” Scott stated helplessly.

Scott’s mother gaped at them, her mouth open in the shape of an upside down U. 

Her eyes widened a bit and she closed her mouth a few times and then nodded before going all angry and confused mom on them again. 

“Okay-um, no more of this *Points to them on the bed* in the house for one thing and two, Scott McCall, we are gonna have a long conversation when I get home from work because he is under age, there could be serious trouble there. Liam, I’m gonna have to call your parents and tell them about this. Oh one more thing, Scott me and John are going to be going on the vacation we’d talked about so I will be leaving on Saturday next week.” She said while walking away a pace or two when Liam’s scared voice rang out.

“Wait! Mrs. McCall! Please my parents can’t know about this, please.” Liam’s eyes were larger and paler than usual which unnerved Scott more than anything.

Scott’s mom came back into the room and looked at the two boys turned wolves in her room, and sighed before walking back out and down the stairs.

Liam broke down after that, his hands coming up to his face while his shoulders began to shake. Scott looked over at his Beta, worried for his mental health. He pulled the smaller male against his chest, everything that happened previously forgotten. Liam didn’t make a sound as he cried silently, tears dripping off his long dark eyelashes and making them stand out like ink on a white dress.

Scott in the mean time gently laid small kisses along the others soft, sweaty hair. After a long while Liam shoulders didn’t shake, and his heart beat was long and steady. The Alpha looked down and realized his Beta was asleep. He moved bit so he was on his side and staring at the younger boy who he saw now was very beautiful when he slept. What with his long dark eyelashes and his full lips which were now bruised.

~ Monday ~

School had been a pain in the ass lately. Although Liam usually aced all his classes, this year didn’t seem to like him. He was failing Geography and his Math score’s weren’t too hot. There was a far away game on Friday, like a really far away game like this one that Scott had told him about. The one where he’d tried to kill himself. It always made Liam nervous.

Liam groaned as he walked into Lacrosse practice automatically spotting Scott and Stiles. He walked slowly over to the two, smiling at Scott before he went over to his locker and began to get ready.

“Dunbar! Hey kid!” 

Liam turned around to see coach in front of him with a red sheet. 

“Yeah coach?”

“Listen kid, its not that I don’t like ya, if you were Greenburg then I wouldn’t like you, anyway! I like ya kid, you got some skills. But says here on my sheet that you are failing two classes.”

Liam looked at coach with a grim face. He could sense where this was going.

“I’m sorry kids but I signed a contract for this. Looks like you’ll have to stay home this time round.” With that coach walked away, leaving Liam standing there awkwardly.

To make it worse Scott came over then with a face of sympathy.

“I heard what coach said. Why didn’t you say something? I could have helped you with things.”

“Scott, I don’t need help. I’m just that good remember.” Liam said, his voice agitated. 

“No, hey Liam, listen to me. We’re a team. We’ve been a team, and now we’re more. We are a pack. You’re my mate, I’m supposed to help you and you me. I can’t do that when you are pushing me away.”

Liam took a deep breath. “Well, even if you helped me, how can I get my grade up before Friday?”

Scott smiled. “Well, trying would be a good place to start.”

“Yeah well that’s really gotten me somewhere.” Liam damn near growled at him as he walked away, leaving Scott there with a confused face.

All in all things had not been going well.

All throughout the week things had been bad. The most he had been able to do was miraculously pull up his Geography score from a F to a D-. Scott had tried to help him, but all Liam really did was snap at him and occasionally fall asleep during their studying. He didn’t know why he was getting put in such a bad mood; it just kind of came and went, and Scott just had the misfortune of being there for Liam to snap at. In the end Scott would always have a kicked puppy look.

The day of Scott’s and the rest of the lacrosse team’s departure was different though. Liam was sad rather than just fine or angry. After all, he’s missing two lacrosse games and four days without Scott. After school was over, he went down to the locker room and waited until everyone but Scott had left, then ran into his lovers arms feeling his eyes well up.

“I wish I could come with you.” Liam mumbled into his Alphas shoulder, wiping his wet eyes against the others padding. 

“You’ll be ok. It’s just four days.” Scott consoled.

“Well, without you, four days will seem like an eternity.” Liam dried his eyes, but a new stream welled in his eyes, tears staining Scott’s jersey.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.” Scott said, wiping a tear from Liam’s cheek.

“I-I’m sorry. For this week. I d-don’t know what came over me, I-I just…” Liam was cut off by a large sob.

Scott pushed Liam away just a little farther so he could see Liam clearly.

“Hey, Liam, hey its just four days.” Scott grinned but it fell when Liam started to cry harder.

Liam turned away from his mate - his wolf roaring at him to go back to his Alpha - but instead went over to the sink and shoved his head under the cold spew of water. He let all the tears flood the gates then, feeling a hand run over his back, the warmth contrasting over the cold he felt.

“I’ll be back, I promise. Then we can talk about whatever you want. Speaking of talking, my mom talked to me about the whole incident and she said ‘No sex in this house understand! Or no more Stiles! Again!’ She also agreed not to tell your parents about what happened. Which is good on your part.” Scott smiled a little at the thought before he looked back down at Liam.

Liam had turned his head slightly so his eyes could look at Scott through two streams of water. He nodded slowly while pulling his head out from the spray, grabbing a towel from a rack that had been brought in. He ruffled his head with the soft cotton. Liam looked up into Scott’s dark, puppy eyes and smiled a little, trying to ward off the pain in his heart. 

“I’m gonna miss you...Even if it is only four days.” Liam sniffed.

“Thats good.”

“HEY MCCALL! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO MESS AROUND! Well, if it was Greenburg we’d just leave. ANYWAY C’MON WE HAVE A BUS FULL OF KIDS THAT ARE READY TO WIN!”

Liam felt the longing and fear of abandonment in his gut tare out of him as he reached for Scott’s arm. His stormy blue eyes gazed intensly into Scott’s. The older wolf stepped closer to Liam, gripping his soft chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his face up and kissing him slowly. Liam’s lips parted and a small whine of sadness was swallowed by Scott. The younger could tell how much love his Alpha was putting into the kiss and it made him want to hide away from the cruel eyes of the world.

“Scott coach is furious we need to g-” 

Liam felt Scott start to pull away but he held him still, his hands gripping at the short hairs of his neck. He moved his lips in one more fluid wave before he let Scott go. Stiles stood over by one of the rows of lockers, his mouth open and eyebrows raised.

Scott gave Liam one more small smile before he left and Liam’s wolf was telling him to chase, but he bit back the urge. Scott was just heading out the frame of the door when he turned and whispered so low that only a wolf could hear.

“I love you too Liam…” Then he was gone. Driving a good hundred or so miles away. 

Liam slowly slid to the ground, his body like noodles as he slowly self combusted.

* * *

Stiles was leaving today meaning he was gonna be alone for four days. Derek scrunched his nose as his stomach churned. Grumpily he looked down at his stomach, wondering what in the fuck had been wrong with him the last few weeks, well basically month. His eyes widened when he noticed his stomach was a little bigger than normal. He worked out everyday so there was no way he was getting fat. He laughed at the thought that maybe it was being around Stiles so much. 

His body tensed suddenly at the thought. With tensed shoulders he speed walked over to the mirror by his bed, yanking his tank up and over his head and turned so he was looking sideways at himself. Looking at himself he reached down and ran his hand over his happy trail, cupping just under his navel and focusing on the strange bulge there.

His hand fell from his waist as he stared with huge eyes, at his stomach. Disbelief was flooding his entire being as he focused his hearing as much as he could. He freaked out a bit when he heard a small, yet strong little ‘Thum-thump.’

“Oh my mother fucking God!” Derek fell onto his bed and held his head in his hands as the truth sunk in.

“Derek? I didn’t know if you were here so I just came i-” Derek’s gaze flew up to meet Peter’s, his eyes shining a bright blue.

Peter’s eyebrows cinched together in confusion before his face fell in what must’ve been the sound of the small heartbeat.

“Derek, what is-No wa-Oh my Lord Derek are you-”

“Pregnant? How the hell am I fucking pregnant?” The sentence fell apart as it was spoke, the ending word turning into a sigh. A worried sigh.

“Derek how is that even possibl-”

“I don’t know! I-I don’t know, Stiles-Stiles where the hell are you.” Derek stated, not asking anyone anything but rather trying to comfort himself.

“Look Derek I don’t know how this is possible but, I know a little bit about this stuff.” It was a bit of a shock at how gentle Peter was being, the way he came over and sat next to his nephew for mental support. 

But the most shocking was how Derek allowed it.

“What am I going to do…..How in Gods name am I gonna tell him…...HOW!?” Derek roared, standing up and flipping the hard wood table, sending it flying into the wall. 

Derek felt his breathing pick up and he suddenly knew what Stiles went through when he had panic attacks. His lungs constricted and his windpipe closed in around itself, and he was having trouble standing. Peter had now come over and was helping him back over to the bed where he sat him down and gripped Derek’s fear stricken face, making him look at him.

This felt like old times, back when Peter was his best friend. Back when Peter helped him through full moons with the Triskeli crest.

Slowly Derek calmed down, and when he did he became tired, very tired. He heard Peter mumbling the soft little chant that they had said during those times just before he slipped under.

“The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth...The Sun, the Moon, the Truth….” 

*Flashback*  
‘Derek, sweetie. Wake up, its time for breakfast. Come on Derek, honey its your favorite. Blackberry oatmeal.’ It was his mother, whispering in his ear then kissing his forehead.

‘Mmmph….really?’

‘OHH DEREK! WAKEY WAKEY!’ Derek turned over and braced himself for Peter to launch himself onto his bed.

‘Ouch! Mom make Peter leave! Please-Peter-ahahaha stop that tickles-BWAHAHA-STOP! MOM!’

‘DerDer!’ Cora’s high voice called out as she came running into the room.

‘No no not Cora too!’ He whined.

‘Hey you knuckleheads get off of Derek and come out and eat, that means you too Derek.’ Laura had now came into the room.

‘Peter, Cora, come on get off of Derek and go down stairs, Laura will get you guys some breakfast.’ His mother said while coming into the room.

‘Ahhh okay. Come on uncle Pete! Breakfast!’ Cora shouted as she ran out of Derek’s bedroom.

‘Derek, come on you gotta get up, you have school today.’ 

Derek rolled over and curled up, his body straining to keep the wolf under control. It hurt.

‘Derek, wake up sweetie, wake up….’  
*End Flashback*

Derek woke to the smell of blackberries. He suddenly wondered if his dream was a dream at all. It was Peter’s voice that convinced him it was a dream.

“Oh good you're awake. I just made some of this, for you and your pup.” Peter motioned at the food then Derek.

“God that really happened last night? Fuck.” Derek growled as he stood up, eyes enlarged as his belly was slightly larger.

“Oh wow Derek, it's gotten bigger. It must grow the same speed as an actual wolf then...which is two months? Maybe 2 ½? So Derek if it’s growing at that speed then you are definitely gonna wanna tell your boyfriend?” Peter’s words were laced with the normal sarcasm but there was also concern.

“I don’t know what to do….” Derek’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Taking the hot bowl of oatmeal from Peter, he walked over to the window, looking out at the rainy sky and wondered how long, three days from now, how long it would take Stiles to get home. 

“I just want Stiles here….He’d know what to do, and I’m completely-just I don’t know what the hell to do.” He took a large spoonful of the oatmeal and nearly groaned. 

He never knew that Peter could possibly cook but this was amazing. It was exactly like his mothers.

“How did you-this is amazing.”

“Your mother was a good teacher, Derek. While she was your mother she was also my sister.” Peter said matter-of-factly.

Derek looked at his uncle, seeing a different side to him, a side that was human. But it was gone as soon as it showed, being replaced by a wall of anger and sarcasm.

“Well you finish that, the pup will need to be fed square meals, on time. So no skipping like you do sometimes. Oh and no working out, you can work your arms but no running. That’d be like a rollercoaster for the poor thing. One more thing, what will you name it…” Peter turned to look at his nephew for a minute before turning and disappearing up the spiral staircase.

Derek sat and wondered how he was so calm when not even 24 hours ago he was having a panic attack. He reached back down to hold his stomach wondering if he could really go through this. He felt the pups heartbeat against his stomach and hand. A wave of happiness washed over him suddenly, making him happy that he was bearing his, his mate? His mate. He was bearing his mates pup. 

Derek thought about it and remembered his and Stiles conversation they’d had once.

*Flashback*  
‘Hey Der?’

‘Hm?’

‘You ever think about kids?’

‘Yeah why?’

‘Nothing I was just thinking, well wondering if, say we stayed together for a long long time, if you’d ever let us adopt a kid. Or a few…..’

Derek had looked over at Stiles, noticing the faraway look in the teens eyes. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t mind. But I’d much rather have our own, name it ourselves. Not have to buy our child.’ Stiles had laughed.

‘Der you know we can’t have babies, we’re guys. Besides even if we could I doubt either of us would wanna do it, we’d chicken out.’

‘Probably.’  
*End Flashback*

That conversation had never meant so much before, but it did now. Now Derek was gonna bear Stiles child. Was gonna have to take care of a baby, and deal with Stiles reaction. It was only two months but that seemed like too much. It was too much, too much too fast. 

Trying to hold onto the happiness that had overwhelmed him he went back over to his bed and finished eating the oatmeal, grabbing the red hoodie Stiles must’ve left and pulled it against his chest as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

“SCOTT, GO GO GO GO-YEEEEAAAAAH!!!!!” Stiles jumped into the air, his fist flying up high into the air with his body.

Everyone in the visitor bleachers screamed in praise as they beat the clock, getting the winning goal in just as the buzzer sounded. Scott was being crowded by the rest of the team including Stiles. This was their last day here at Stanley High. Now as to who named the high school, that was unknown but it was a terrible name for a good team. In the beginning Stiles had been scared that they’d lose to the large and beefed up guys here. But that was proved when their team was able to weave between them and gain scores. 

Although they almost won, they had managed to keep an even score with their team, but they won. All because of that last shot Scott shot.

He was ecstatic though. One because they had won but also because they were going home. It had been fun here at Stanley but it was time to go home. Time to get back to Derek. He’d texted Derek but he didn’t answer which worried him. Sure Derek had ignored him many times before but he’d like to think that if there was a time that Derek did text him back it would be now. Nope. 

“Awesome shot out there Scottie! So we get to go home now and see our mates! So are you happy to be able to see Liam again, because I am psyched to get to see Derek again. I wanna bite his bicep…..”

“Ew, seriously dude? Uhg, did not need that mental image in my head. But yeah I guess I am happy to see Liam again…my wolf’s been going insane without him. It has the instinct to go and nuzzle and whimper and love on him. Wow did I really just say that?”

“Yes Scott I’d believe you just said that. Ah I can’t wait to hug my BBF…” Stiles yawned.

“BBF?” Of course Scott was confused.

“Buff Boyfriend..what do you call Liam?” Stiles walked into the locker room, opening his locker and shoving his padding into it. 

“I don’t have a pet name for Liam..”

Grabbing his stuff out of his locker he waited for Scott to get done before they headed out to the bus. Once on the bus they waited for the stragglers before the bus rolled out of the school parking lot. It was gonna be at least a three or four hour ride, meaning that they were gonna be stuck on a bus with sweaty boys for a long while.

Stiles felt his eyelids become heavy, well it wasn’t a surprise, almost all the guys were sleeping or passing out like pigs. Stiles yawned before falling under, the sound of distant rain in his ears.

~ Three or Four hours Later ~

“Stiles! Hey wake up already! We’re back! Don’t make me slap you.”

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up, the smell and sound of rain very potent now. He looked up at Scott who was holding his stuff on his shoulder. Getting up he looked out the window, and smiled with excitement filling his movement as he saw the familiar black Camaro. Following Scott off the bus he quickly grabbed his stuff, giving a quick goodbye then broke into a run toward the Camaro. The rain was pouring down as he came over to the passenger side, opening the door and squabbling into the car to keep the seat and door as dry as possible.

“Derek! I’m so glad that your-your not Derek….” Stiles brows furrowed angrily.

“No I am not.” Peter said with sarcasm.

“Where is Derek.” Stiles was a little worried now.

“He’s at the loft, waiting for you. I can’t wait till you see him. He’s really gonna show.” Peter smirked as he started the engine, putting the car in drive and driving away from the school.

Stiles felt like there was a certain warning in Peter’s last words but it was forgotten in the sound of the rain splattering onto the window. When they pulled up to the building, Stiles was quick to jump out of the car, forgetting all his things as he ran up the rusty stairs that lead to the large door he’d become so familiar with. Swinging the door open he ran into the building, calling out as he did.

“Derek! I’m home, well here. Derek, where are you!? Der?” Stiles walked around the living space, searching for his boyfriend and finding him nowhere. 

When Stiles walked into the kitchen area he was there. Standing rigid and tense, like he was about to either kill him or run. The later was more probable though Stiles wouldn’t put it past Derek to do the former. He slowly walked up to Derek who was staring out the small dusty window of the kitchen.

“Derek? You okay?” Stiles asked while coming around to look at the darker man.

Derek turned away from the teen, hiding himself from his eyes. 

“Derek, what’s wrong. Are you mad at me, wanna rip my throat out with your teeth?” Stiles laughed a little as he tried to imitate Derek’s voice. 

His face fell when Derek’s shoulders slumped more than they already were. 

“Derek look at me, please…..” 

The suddenly small man tilted his head as if just now hearing Stiles talk, then ever so slowly he began to turn around. Derek’s eyes were bright blue, outlined by dark circles and a worried brow. Stiles was confused for a moment till he noticed something. Derek had gained weight? Stiles felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he stared. His head nearly exploded when Derek spoke to him in a tone he’d never heard from the wolf, take that back, he had heard it but that was when Derek killed Boyde. 

“Stiles, I…..I’m pre-oh my God why is this so hard.” Derek turned away again.

“Derek, what were you going to say. You can tell me-”

“I’m pregnant.” It was barely a whisper of words when he spoke, but it still managed to cut Stiles off, rendering him speechless.

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter eh? Like it or mad at me for where I left it XD. Anyway there is more on the way so stay tuned. Lol.


	4. Full Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I caved with a certain thing someone had asked for indirectly and so yeah! Kudos and comment!!

Scott walked off the bus, watching Stiles run off to Derek’s Camaro. Scott picked up the pace himself as he quickly made his way over to his bike, wishing he’d have taken his mothers car now because of the rain. Putting on his helmet he revved the bike up, and drove off. He was headed to Liam’s house. 

Liam had texted him saying that his stepdad was on a work trip and wanted him to come over for a few days, till both their parents came home. He drove the few miles to Liam’s house pulling up into the drive, seeing Liam come running out of the house and out to him. Scott watched his Beta come running up to him like a puppy and fling his arms around his neck.

“Your back.”

“Yeah, tehe I’m back.” Scott smiled against Liam’s neck, licking the rainwater off his moisturized skin. 

“You know, I forgot to tell you but tonight is a full moon soo….” 

Scott pulled away, eyes wide as he now recalled it being that time of month. He looked at the forest just east of Liam’s house. They could go out, run through the trees. Enjoy being a wolf instead of locking themselves up, although Scott already knew how to control himself. Dropping his gear on the upper drive, Scott pulled off his shirt, motioning for Liam to do the same. The minute they were shirtless Scott took off down the street, his feet clapping on the flooded cement.

Liam made a puffed out barking sound of joy as he took off after Scott, jumping high into the air. When he landed he saw Scott, or something standing just outside the treeline. It was tall and fuzzy, larger than him by a lot. He cowered under the strong red eyes glare from the True Alpha. 

Scott looked down at his body and nearly freaked out. He wasn’t human at all, he was like what Peter had been, his vision kept going in and out of red. He focused his gaze on the younger wolf in front of him, sensing his fear and whimpered to him to get him to realize it was me. His ears perked up a bit and he came over to me, smelling me then nosing my face like a wolf would to its Alpha. Hell he was the Alpha. Scott pulled away, his red eyes like tail lights as he turned away and began to run.

Liam smiled with sharp teeth and began to run after Scott, occasional branches whipping the sides of his face, leaving little cuts here and there, which healed quickly. Scott was running faster with each second till he found himself running on all fours, the movement feeling more natural since his arms were longer. Or was his back hunched more? Scott found himself wondering while running, as to why he was a beast like Peter had been. 

It may have to be that he was an Alpha and the fact he now had a mate. But that still didn’t make sense. Why would he become something, that is obviously meant to protect a pack of more than two? All was washed away with the rain when Liam came to a sliding halt next to him, mud coating his legs. Scott growled at Liam and then grinned the best he could with his new snout.

Liam must have understood because he grinned right on back, his nose wrinkling adorably, his ears dripping with rain water. Scott nosed at the small wolves neck, nipping the skin and just listening to him breathe, to his heartbeat. He was about to continue running when his wolf hearing picked up on something, an irregularity in Liam’s heartbeat. 

“Thum-thump-thum”

“Liam?” Scott flinched at his voice, sounding like a monster.

“Hm?” Liam was looking up into his eyes with love and happiness and Scott was almost afraid to ask what was wrong.

“Your heart, its beating irregularly…...are you okay…?” 

Liam looked away for a second then back at him looking super confused. 

“What do you mean, I feel fine.” 

Liam really did seem fine but just to make sure Scott grabbed Liam by the arm and pulled him to his chest so he could lean down and listen to his heart. The irregularity was stronger, but not as strong as the beat in his ears. Moving into a crouch, Scott followed the sound of the irregular beat, until it was a loud yet soft pounding in his ear. He pulled away from Liam’s waist and found himself looking at the others navel. Scott pushed his ear back against the soft skin, his wolf eyes wide. 

Scott pulled away again, this time looking back at the now human Liam, and felt himself begin to shift back, his snout becoming short and flat, his ears curved, and his height shortening. 

“Liam, who else is with you?” Scott was in denial about what he just heard and was honestly a little scared.

“W-what? What do you mean? There’s no one else with me, and what was up with listening to my stomach?” 

Scott could sense the fear in his Beta, and he wanted to comfort him but he didn’t know how. 

“Oh my God Liam, you're pregnant.” The words spilled out of Scott’s mouth before he could think straight.

Liam just stood stock still, almost as though he didn’t hear him, then he was taking off. Scott’s head snapped up as Liam disappeared through the brush, leaving nothing but a small glimpse of yellow eyes.

Scott stood there with red eyes, his body changing against his will. He felt his wolf growing inside him, taking him over. His instinct to go after his mate strong.

Scott crouched, his wolf ears flattening against his head as he readied himself to run. He kicked off with a snarl, his eyes flashing brightly as his clawed hands cut the wet Earth below him. Scott’s growls and snarls were loud in the rain, his smell was heightened along with his hearing and sight. He ran in the direction of Liam’s scent, his hands and feet becoming muddy as his claws dug into the wet ground. Mud kicked out behind him as he ran. He pulled to an abrupt stop when he heard thin breaths, slowly fading and he knew that Liam was running from him, trying to hide.

He sniffed the air, his werewolf head tilted to the sky and eyes brighter as he strained to see in the dark forest. A small and faint snap sent him rearing off to his left, catching sight of Liam’s shadow running through the trees. 

Scott growled then let out a harsh barking sound, almost ordering his Beta back. Scott watched a small flash of yellow before it was gone again, and suddenly they were in a clearing. Scott slid in the muddy dirt, his legs swinging out a little from the dramatic change of motion. Liam stood in the middle of the clearing, his eyes like headlights in the dark. 

Scott snarled in confusion, still on all fours making him look like an abnormally large canine. He breathed in deeply, his head pulling back to his ribs a bit then stretching back and towards the sky as a piercing, bone cracking howl broke through the pounding rain and darkness of the night. The moon was revealed at last to them as a cloud parted as though on cue, shining onto the thin fur over Scott’s body. 

When Scott looked back down Liam was on the ground in the fetal position, mud dirtying his pale skin. Scott, now done screaming his authority, trotted like the wolf he was over to Liam’s small body, circling him once before he gently nudged Liam’s side huffing a sound out of his jaws. Liam slowly lifted his head to look at his Alpha, his eyes a dim yellow and full of tears. Scott licked Liam’s nose before he hoisted the Freshman up in his large furry arms. 

He felt clawed fingers scratch at his chest, short high pitched whines leaving his Beta’s nose. Scott hummed deeply, his chest rumbling against the teen in his arms and bringing him some comfort. By the time Scott was setting Liam down on his feet, the other teen had nearly fallen asleep. Liam wiped the water off his face, then looked at Scott who was his normal self again, save for his nakedness. 

“Scott-I, I’m sorry for running off-I-I just-” Liam’s lip was starting to stick out and Scott saw where this was headed.

“No, don’t apologise. I should be apologising, I was the one who Alpha bashed you, howling at you like a monster, chasing you down like one...I’m sorry Liam...I’m, I’m sorry.” Scott bit back his sudden rush of emotions that were like a tsunami. 

“What are we going to do about-about the-the, the…” Scott looked up at Liam and saw him struggling.

“Baby…? I don’t know Liam. I don’t know.” Scott looked down at his hands, noticing all the mud and dirt under his nails.

His eyes soon became blurry and little hiccuping sounds were coming from him. Scott felt arms wrap around him but they were shaking too, like his. Scott inhaled a shaking breath, exhaling the same way. He felt the arms pull away and lead him back across the street, naked and all, and back to Liam’s house. Scott shivered when they were inside, it was almost hot compared to outside, but it was probably just since they were cold. Liam led him up a set of stairs and into a large white bathroom, the shower was huge. At least four people could fit in it. 

Liam stripped off his clothes and slowly stepped into the shower. Scott was already naked so he just stepped in and tried to get used to the quickly heating water. Liam was already soaping himself up, his body still turned away from Scott’s. 

Scott pressed his chest against Liam’s back and rested his head on the younger teens shoulder. Liam slowly turned around, making Scott move his head, and looked at the Alpha’s chest like he could see his heart. Slowly Scott slid down onto his knees, gently resting his ear against Liam’s slick waist, hearing for the small beat. Scott smiled when he heard it, his wolf proud that his mate was gonna give life to their pup. 

“You know, as scared as I am….I’m happy, ecstatic really…” Scott stood up, kissing Liam’s skin before pulling up fully. 

“Me too….” Liam finally spoke.

“I’m sorry Liam, you shouldn’t have to do this. You're only fifteen.” 

Scott thought about that and felt his eyebrows raise in the reality of it.

“Oh my God Liam, you’re only fifteen! And a guy, and still have three years of school left! What the heck are we gonna tell everybody-”

“Its fine, as long as you’re there, no especially if you’re there...I’ll be good, but about school...What are we going to do?” Liam was looking up at Scott, his beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean after a storm. Thats probably the one thing Scott would never forget, his ever changing eyes. One day pale blue the next sea green.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there…”

“Kay…”

* * *

“Tehehe, I can’t wait till she starts kicking.” Stiles said with his head on Derek’s baby bump, a smile on his face.

“She?”

“Yeah, its going to be a girl. I know it is.”

“Aaaand how would you, you, possibly know its going to be a girl.”

“Intuition thats why, that’s my only superpower.” Stiles winked at Derek with a smirk on his well arched lips.

“And what if its a boy?” Derek’s brow was raised, well both were raised actually.

“Well than I was wrong this time but the next time I’d be right.”

“Next time? What do you mean next ti-”

“Shhhhhh…..you brood too much…..Kiss me you fool…” Stiles giggled, yes giggled.

Derek, pushed Stiles down onto his mattress with his teeth grazing the Junior’s jugular. Stiles laughed at the new shape Derek had gained.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to that. It feels so weird.” The Junior laughed again but was cut off by Derek’s growl.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Stiles said and pushed Derek onto his back, sitting in the older man’s lap and smirking.

“Rule number one. No bossing the Father around-”

Derek facepalmed epically at the request then spoke his thoughts with a red face.

“Stiles, what do you think about at night-wait don’t answer that.”

“Awe, but I wanted to tell you about this one dream I had of you and you were-”

“NO!”

“Fine, geez. Sourwolf. But just so you know soon as the baby pops out, wow that sounded weird. Anyway! Soon as that happens, I’m telling you about it. Just saying.” Stiles said with a serious face, watching Derek’s face darken.

“So are we gonna do this or not?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know, did Uncle Peter advise it?”

“OH MY GOD STILES I WILL DEVOUR YOU IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP!”

“Go ahead because I’m your Little Red Riding Hood, AND ARGENT WILL COME SAVE ME!”

Stiles laughed loudly as he swung off the wolf and onto the floor, shaking his bum while pulling a funny face. Derek sat up angrily then swung his legs off the bed, sending the other boy running off towards the bathroom, giggling and screaming in excitement.

“I am so going to-”

“AHH WHAT THE HELL!?”

Derek ran into the bathroom, consumed with worry at his newfound mates cry, having just enough time to see a big ass rat running into the shower. Stiles however stood on the toilet seat.

“Really Stiles, a rat?” T...T

“Yes a rat Derek, and its a huge ass one too! So I have all the reason to be freaked out! Damn thing made my boner go away….”

Derek had the urge to facepalm again, at Stiles comment.

“I’ll get it.”

Growing his claws out, Derek went over to the rat that was staring at him with red beady eyes, and snatched it up. Stiles gasped as he shanked it with his claws.

“You didn’t have to kill it.” Stiles was looking down at the rat, watching the life leave its eyes.

“Well I wasn’t gonna send it out either. Not without knowing where it came in from…”

“Well still.”

Derek rolled his eyes, smiling like a crazy person as he manhandled Stiles off the toilet, carrying him bridal style back to the bed and throwing him onto it.

“I swear if you run away again Stiles I will be forced to attack you, and take what’s mine.”

“Hmm, what would that be?” Stiles looked genuinely confused. 

“Your ass thats what.”

“Uh your ass was mine like a month ago, and besides who gives a fu-”

Derek kissed Stiles curved lips, shutting the teen up finally.

*Mature*

Derek felt Stiles relax into the hot kiss, his lips curling against his own.

“Well, you made me shut up, well you did until now but you did make me.”

“Stiles, just be quiet…..”

Derek groaned the sentence out through his teeth, his eyes flashing to warn Stiles to keep his mouth shut. Stiles whimpered into Derek’s mouth when the later rolled his his. Stiles’ thin hips responded by thrusting up into his. 

“Holy fu-it’s been too long.”

Derek pulled up short his face scrunching up adorably.

“Its barely been a week.”

“That’s a long time to a teen mind you.” Stiles’ face contorted, eyebrows furrowing and lips parting in pleasure while Derek ground his hips harder, rubbing their erections together through their jeans.

Derek bit at the Junior’s top lip, licking the sharp cupids bow then biting down on it. Stiles head fell back, exposing his soft, milky white neck. It was always something that Derek loved to do, but would never admit too aloud. But he secretly loved to mark up Stiles neck, it was the perfect canvas, if the large bite mark was anything to go by. It was a scar now, it sat at the junction of Stiles shoulder and neck, just to the left of Stiles spine.

That was Derek’s way of saying he was taken, as his mate. Derek flinched when a hand ran down his chest and then his waist. He sat up so Stiles could pull his shirt off, his pale yet well toned body heaving with arousal. Stiles leaned up to bite at his collarbone, then licking a wet path down to his pectorals, nibbling hard on Derek’s nipple making him squawk out in sudden pain. It was a pain he could ignore but it wasn’t normal. Derek had had Stiles do this many times to him before but this was different, it was like his skin was swollen.

Derek gasped when Stiles sucked on it, his one eye closing part way in the pleasure. Stiles gasped against his skin, pulling back and staring at the pec. 

“U-um Derek, are you-your, your pregnant and that is a mystery all on its own but, holy crap lactation!? That is so, so, kinky…” Stiles started to lean near his chest again, about to suck on it again when Derek exploded in embarrassment.

“I’m what? Don’t Stiles that is gross, not as gross when you-THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!” Derek cried out, his face heating up.

“I think it’s hot.” Stiles said, trying again to suck at the swollen pectoral.

“No its not, its fuckin’ creepy and gross. How the hell did my body even-AH-!” Derek choked, not even realizing Stiles had pushed his head back to his chest and was now biting on his nipple, then sucking on it.

“Stile-Stiles quit thats-it wrong-it feels wrong-Mhm-”

He felt Stiles pull away and his chest suddenly felt less swollen, less full. 

“Does it feel better? Your chest, does it feel better?” Stiles had a calm look, it was strange yet intoxicating just like his caramel eyes.

“I, yes...It feels goo-better, the pressure isn’t as strong..” Derek wasn’t meeting Stiles eyes, not wanting to have the other boy see him in a more vulnerable state than being dominated.

“Does this feel good?” Derek moaned when Stiles rubbed the swollen muscle.

Derek glanced a peek at his mate, seeing that he was looking up at him fondly, his caramel eyes dilated with lust and almost black. 

“And this?” 

Stiles leaned down again, his pink lips wrapping around the nub before his tongue flicked over it. Derek closed his eyes when the Junior’s mouth began to pull with a suction like, no it was suction like. The dark haired male groaned when Stiles rolled him onto his back, climbing on top of him and going right back to sucking on Derek’s sensitive nipple. Derek nearly growled when he pulled away, watching the teen lick at his lips hungrily, lapping his newly created essence away. When Stiles moved to the other one Derek slowly let go, starting with letting his noises become louder and higher. 

“Shit Stiles why-why is this-mmmh~!” 

He felt Stiles hand slowly follow the path between his abs, down his happy trail and work at the button to his jeans, all the while still relieving the pressure from Derek’s chest. It was so wrong, only women were supposed to lactate. But what Stiles was doing, what he was continuing to do, it was wrong on so many levels. Or maybe it seemed wrong because Derek liked it. 

He was yanked away from his thoughts when long fingers wrapped around his manhood through his red - yes red - underwear.

“My God Derek, you're killing me. I’m going to come before we even get to the fun part, but red? Red underwear? You doing this on purpose, fudge cake’s mother of Christ. I’m so gonna make you walk around in these from now on got that?” Stiles tugged on his erection roughly, making Derek gasp.

“Yes, man I’d do anything right now jus-”

“Just what Derek? What do you want me to do to you?” Stiles mouth was hovering above his ear, his hot breath washing over the shell of Derek’s ear and sending all his blood south.

“Fuck-fucking hell, Stiles please don’t-Uh, please don't’ make me say it.” It was almost a plea.

“Just this once Derek, you can whisper it if you have to but just say it this once…”

“H-ah-please, Stiles ah-” 

Stiles gripped him harder, pulling harder on the hot and hard flesh in his hand. Derek let out a very uncharacteristic whimper at the action.

“What do you want Derek.”

“I-I want-want you to fuck me Stiles, just fuck me please. Please don’t make me ask again, please.” Derek was so hard it hurt and that maybe explained why he was so sensitive and pathetic right now.

“Okay, shh its okay Derek I won’t make you say it again I promise.”

Derek heart fluttered when Stiles pulled away, sitting in his lap, and shoving his butt onto his groin. The Beta watched as his, mate, his omega undid his jeans, so his batman and robin boxers showed. The Beta bit back the urge to laugh.

“You are so cute Stiles.”

“Hm? O-oh? He’s never said that before….” Derek knew the last part was directed at him.

The larger male whined, wanting Stiles to just take him already. It was usually Derek that topped but every so often he’d allow Stiles to top. Secretly he loved it, loved how Stiles would be gentle with him. He loved how the teen would whisper sweet nothings in his ears, and make love to him. The thing he loved most was how Stiles became strong, lost all his insecurities. Forgot the world and gave everything to him. Derek was sure that if it were possible the other would give his soul to him, want him to carry it with him anywhere.

Stiles nipped Derek’s stubbled jaw, making the dark man arch and throw his head back. He felt Stiles lips lightly trace down the length of his neck, then lick back up. 

“You. *Kiss* Are. *Kiss* So. *Bite* Beautiful like this…” 

Derek felt a moan deep from within him rise out of his chest when Stiles finally dipped his hand into his underwear, gripping him without any clothes between.

“Oh my-Der you're so hot, so so beautiful like this.” Stiles praised against Derek’s skin, his pink lips leaving wet open kisses across the wolf's collar bone.

“Stiles please, I need-I want it. I need you in me now.” Derek’s head tossed left and right as he tried to control his bodily movements.

He felt Stiles grate his hips against his once more before he rolled off of Derek’s lap, his body tensed in anticipation.

“Roll over, butt up, now.” Stiles voice shook with authority.

Derek obliged quickly, wondering where this submissive side came from. Once he had his butt in the air he felt Stiles lean over him so his chest was flush against the length of his back. A whimper graced Derek as Stiles dipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear to grope his butt.

“Tehehe gosh I don’t know what it is but you always had a great ass.” He felt Stiles body quake against his back as little chuckles rippled through him.

“Stiles, just do it already please…” Derek was begging now because it seemed that was the only way they were gonna get anywhere.

“Okay okay, calm down. Don’t freak the baby out-”

“Stiles!”

“Shutting up now.”

He felt Stiles lips, his plush lips suck at the junction of his neck while his fingers dipped in between his bum.

“One.” Derek hissed as a digit entered him slowly, moving around a bit when it was sheathed.

“Two-”

“Don’t count-just hurry, dammit what’s wrong with me?” 

Stiles licked the back of his neck, moving to his shoulder then reaching his free hand around to palm his erection. 

“Yeeeaaah, you like that, huh Derek? Like that?”

Derek’s only answer was a high pitched groan, his hips jerking forward and then back onto who knows how many fingers Stiles had in him. He gasped when said fingers stretched out, pushing against his walls and making him feel overly full. He suddenly wondered if this is what Stiles felt like, but more full since Derek had larger fingers. 

“Thats four, ready?” Stiles was looking at him expectantly.

“Hell yes, God just-now!”

He felt Stiles withdraw his fingers, groaning at the loss, and nearly on the verge of crying when his body was rolled onto his back. He lifted his legs so Stiles could yank off his red underwear, then watched as the younger male stripped off his own, putting on a little show by swinging his hips dramatically.

“Prepare yourself, tehe thats funny.”

Derek felt the head of Stiles length at his entrance making him thrust his hips back, taking in the hot feeling of Stiles. 

“Oh my God, its hot-and hot?”

“Shut up Stiles, we talked about this five minutes ago.”

“Actually it was like fifteen minutes ag-”

“JUST SHUT UP AND FUCKING FUCK ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!”

“OKAY!” Stiles shouted right back while shoving into the hilt, causing both to cry out in surprise.

Stiles rested his body weight against Derek and waited for the other to adjust a little bit. Stiles pulled out abruptly, drawing a moan for Derek which turned into a cry when he thrusted forward. The room was filled with their moans and gasps, accompanied by occasional keens from Derek. The later whined loudly making Stiles rythme to stutter.

“D-do that, again, Derek-uhg, again.”

“Stiles, h-harder, I’m a werewolf, AH-I don't break!” Derek’s eyes were glowing a fluorescent blue and it was driving the other male crazy.

The pale teen listened to Derek’s request, his hips slamming forward making loud yelling sounds leave Derek’s lungs, his abdominal muscles stretching as he arched up. He felt Stiles hand run up his arched stomach, sending shivers through him, while the other hand gripped his hip.

Stiles was breathing heavily against his neck, leaving sloppy wet kisses across his shoulders then moving down to his nipples again. 

“Mother of the Lord, what are you-” 

Derek felt intense pleasure from the feeling of Stiles sucking on his nipple, drinking his essence which still freaked him out. 

“Mmm, you taste good..”

“Don’t ah-! Don’t say that. Stiles.” Derek cried.

Stiles continued to snap his hips forward, Derek’s body inching up the mattress with the force. Derek’s eyes had clenched shut, eyebrows knitted together in ecstasy. Stiles was above him panting heavily as he grabbed Derek’s calves and spreading his calves, pressing them close to the large male chest. With Derek situated this way Stiles was able to penetrate his dark beauty deeper, touching places no one had ever before.

Soon Derek’s cries became broken howls, some loud and others quiet, as he neared his orgasm. Stiles paused in his ministrations, feeling himself being pushed on his back so Derek was on top of him. Stiles realized that they messed up the whole bed when they had sex, the pillows were on the floor, the blankets scattered around the bed, and them. The Junior was laying with his head the foot of the bed now, Derek in his lap.

“I’m so-so close, Stiles.” Derek stated while lifting himself up, then dropping back down onto Stiles thin hips.

Derek began to lift himself and fall in a fast, unforgiving rhythm. His head had been thrown back in the pleasure coursing through him as Stiles’ length hit that spot inside him, making him see stars. Stile lay beneath the Beta, his eyes locked on him, engrossed with the sight of Derek riding him. It was something that they’d never done and it was totally Stiles favorite position now.

“Oh shit, Derek I think I’m gonna-Der-“

“Bite me-Bite me! Mark Me!” Derek exclaimed while leaning down and shoving Stiles mouth to his neck, never allowing his hips to stop moving.

Stiles hesitated for a moment then just as he felt himself falling over the edge, he buried his teeth deeply into the muscle of Derek’s shoulder, hearing a loud roar leave the later’s body. He felt it vibrate through his body, his own voice yelling out loudly to join Derek’s. He moaned at the feeling of Derek’s seed on his stomach. He let out a huge whoof of air when Derek fell on him, his eyes closed and body dead weight.

“Derek-hey, get up. Derek? Are you awake? Oh wow thats totally awesome….” Stiles whispered as Derek came back to his senses.

“Whats awesome…? Man that was, incredible…” Derek continued to lay on him his stubbled chin scratching at his nipple.

“You totally blacked out. Oh I hope this doesn’t affect the baby…..Why the heck didn’t I think this through first...WHAT IF THIS KILLED THE BABY!?!?!?!?” Stiles squabbled for words.

“I’m fine, so is the baby, its heart's still beating, so its fine. Oh and it was more like whited out.”

Stiles smirked and then rolled the larger man off him with a huff of exertion. 

“Man you are gonna weigh so much more now.”

“Shut up, it also means I might be more grumpy. So watch yourself.”

“Pffft! I don’t care cause I’ll still love you, and make love to you.”

“Hmm...The baby is annoyed with you, you should sleep.”

“Hey-wait she can-”

“It was a figure of speech you moron.” Derek’s eyes were closed, dark lashes framing his grey-black/green-brown eyes.

“Fine, but um...I don’t do big spoon, remember…”

Derek rolled over, lifting his arm long enough for Stiles to turn away from him and then wrapped him up in his large arms.

“I love you Der, you too baby..” Stiles spoke droopily, his lids closed.

“Love you….more…” Derek whispered, his heart beat slowing to about three beats a minute as the groggy waters of sleep swept him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun writing.


	5. Baby Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One,” Derek yelled as the muscles began to tense up.
> 
> “Two, get ready nephew.” Peter was looking into Derek’s eyes with a darker blue glow, calming Derek just a little.
> 
> “Three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but effing amazing. The next one mihht be shorter but it will be cute asf.

“We have to tell Derek and Stiles…..”

“Whuh?”

“Stiles, Derek, we have to tell them…”

“Oh….thats fine…”

Liam rolled over to look at his strong, and worthy mate, smiling at him as he rested his hand over his quickly growing baby bump.

“Just one more thing, what are we going to name it?” Scott drew his eyes away from Liam’s, then looked back at him.

“What did you have in mind?”

“A-ah, well I didn’t really think about it that much, but I was thinking Aidan or Jackson for a boy, and then Emma or Tara…If you don’t like them I’ll pick different ones…” Liam looked at the Alpha with large eyes.

“Their perfect, though I like Jackson.” Scott smiled and pulled Liam to him, kissing his soft plush lips.

“As much as I’d love to stay like this we have to go to Deaton’s, have him see if he can help in any way.”

Liam nodded and got up, getting dressed from the previous night. They had came into his house and showered off the mud from their hands and legs then just collapsed on the mattress in a mess of limbs.

“I’ll go get some of my stepdads clothes, mine are too small for you, then we can go.”

Scott nodded from the edges of the bed, the sheets bunched up at his hips.

* * *

“Derek I have no idea how this happened, I’ve never really had to deal with this.”

“What do you mean ‘Never really?’” Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed together.

“I mean that, listen this has happened only once more in my time. It actually happened to Peter’s brother-“

“Peter has a brother?” Stiles was looking at Deaton now, his fingers against his pale jaw in thought.

“He never told me that he-he never even gave a thought to a brother…” Derek looked slightly betrayed.

“Peter had, a brother. You see, this pregnancy is a mystery all on its own, but it must be because your, well mates. That was something I never imagined to be real, but it seems it is. Anyway, this could go one of two ways. One, you can birth and live to see the baby grow to be strong and smart, or two, you end up like Peter’s brother.” Deaton’s face was grave.

“What does that mean?” Derek sounded confused but he and Deaton both knew what that meant.

“Wait do you mean that Peter’s brother didn’t-he died?” Stiles whispered it, why Deaton couldn't guess.

“Yes Stiles he died, during the birth. The baby survived though, and she is off somewhere else now, doing great with her life, with her family.” 

Stiles squinted, “how is it that you know where she lives and how she’s doing?”

“Well clearly I was the only one here to take care of her, because your mother Derek, Talia, she was still young. She couldn’t take the girl. She was just fresh with your father when this happened, he was also your mother’s oldest brother.” Deaton spoke the last part reverently to respect Derek’s mother.

Deaton stood there in silence for a minute before asking Derek to lay down on the metal table so he could do the ultrasound that had came for. Derek lifted his shirt almost shyly, exposing the now round flesh of his stomach, his happy trail dark against his milky white skin. He was nearly as pale as Stiles, nearly. He handed a bottle of gel to Stiles, telling him to rub a good amount onto Derek’s navel.

“The baby should be big enough to see, though it may not look human because it is still in the early stages of pregnancy, but seeing as you won’t have trimesters, it may be more formed than I think.” Stiles grimaced at the cold gel, Derek jumping at the cold substance.

Deaton pulled out a little sonography device and putting it against Derek’s lower belly, watching as a computer screen lit up with the insides of the Beta’s body. Stiles jaw fell in admiration at the visible body in Derek, however it was a bit strange because they couldn’t see anything to give any indication of whether it was a girl or a boy.

“Poo, I wanted to see if it would be male or female…” Stiles protruded his bottom lip.

“Well it looks healthy, but I’m not to sure how you are…you seem fine, but are you doing okay, are you fine with this?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, then Deaton and nodded then adding,

“I’m nervous. I don’t know what to do when it happens I-” Stiles leaned down then, grabbing Derek’s well stubbled face, turning the scared wolf’s head to look at him.

Deaton took a picture of the ultrasound, holding it and waiting when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Scott and Liam waited outside the vet office, the door was locked and the sign said closed. They both looked up when the door opened to reveal Deaton.

“Scott-hey what are you doing-Liam?” Scott looked over at his mate, realizing now how visible the babybump was in his grey and red sleeved shirt. 

“We need to talk to you Deaton, it's important.” Scott pleaded with his brown eyes.

“I see, um here.” Deaton opened the door and allowed them in and shut the door, locking it again.

Just as Scott walked in Stiles came out from the back room, shocking both of themselves. Stiles eyebrows rose high and his mouth moved like a fish as he looked towards the back room and back at Scott. 

“Scottie heya what are you doing here hehe-” 

“Scott where are we going-Stiles?”

Liam was now standing by Scott, his eyes locked on Stiles in confusion.

“Um Stiles what are you doing here, what were you doing back there-”

“Stiles!”

The teen jumped at the voice then almost instinctively he turned around and scurried back into the back room where the surgeries usually took place. Scott didn’t wait for a protest as he made his way back into the room, Liam behind him like a newly impregnated pair. Well check that they were impregnated, and new.

The latino teen spluttered in shock when he saw Derek. The man had his shirt up just below his pectorals, which he tugged over his large baby bump in embarrassment.

“Stiles! What the hell are they doing here-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?” Scott jumped back at the yelling man, his wolf cowering in submission.

“A-What? Look Derek, I swear, I swear that I didn’t call them.” Stiles was at Derek’s side now, his caramel eyes large and glistening from the fluorescence. 

Scott looked at them and if it wasn’t for the situation Derek looked like he was going to either scream or cry his head off, or both. No definitely both. The older man growled, blinking the growing moisture in his eyes away, anger flaring up in him.

“Hey, hey, Der, its okay. I can’t imagine what this is like for me, but it's okay. We’ll be okay, you're going to be okay.” 

The last part - as far as Scott’s instincts went - was directed at Stiles himself. Scott turned around to give them some privacy for one and two so he and Liam could talk to Deaton.

“So uh, well it looks like we’re not the only ones expecting…” Scott whispered the sentence to Deaton who was standing there looking odd.

The dark man flicked his eyes over to Derek and Stiles then back at Liam and Scott,

“No, but as you could see Derek is farther along than you. I forgot to tell them this, though I’m pretty sure they already know, the fetus, it’s growing at the speed of a normal wolf and as far as I know it’s been about a month already. Wolves tend to be in gestation periods for two/two and a half months at best. He has a little over a month till out comes the baby, or whatever it may be.”

Scott thought over the words as it all sunk in. Two and a half months? That couldn’t be right, right? He looked over at Liam, who was tense beside him, his heart beating just a little faster.

“A-are you sure about it being two months?” Liam finally spoke up.

Deaton deadpanned. “Liam, I’m a veterinarian.” 

Liam definitely seized up then, his heart beating fast now, his breathing picking up slightly. Scott slid his fingers into the fifteen year olds, squeezing the smaller hand in reassurance. 

Just then Derek roared, sending Stiles running behind Scott. Derek was gripping the sides of the metal table, the animal IV thing now bent at a 130Deg. angle and on the floor. Derek himself was wolfed out and slowly crumbling, his claws scratching into the metal with loud shrieking sounds that made them grit their teeth. Slowly Derek became himself again, his eyes searching for something, landing on Stiles as his jaw flexed, chin wobbling.

“Stiles-” The sound was so broken it didn’t even sound like the teens name, but it sent Stiles over there in zero minus seconds.

Scott watched - feeling guilty about doing so - as Derek’s walls collapsed in on themselves, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face into Stiles broad chest. The other teen seemed to know what he was doing as he petted the dark wolf’s head, making shushing sounds and resting his head on Derek’s.

“We’ll be leaving here in a minute Scott, that way you and Liam can get stuff figured out.” 

It was strange, seeing someone so resolute like Derek, crying. Again Scott felt guilty about watching him do so. Watched the way those usually strong shoulders slumped and shook, the way small whining and whimpering left the dark haired wolf. Scott’s wolf suddenly whined, wanting to comfort a fellow pack mate, but they weren’t pack, nor mates. Scott growled lowly, getting his wolf to back off and also causing Liam and Deaton to look at him.

Scott brushed it off and waited till they could get Liam checked up.

* * *

It had taken longer at Deaton’s than they had expected. After Derek and Stiles left it got a bit hairy, especially with all the tests Deaton wanted to do. THEN he wanted to do an ultrasound though it was too early to really see anything anyway. But once they finally got out of there it was as though they’d been slaves freed. 

We are back at Scott’s house now, laying on his couch, waiting for his mother to get home so we could break the news to her. She is either going to cry, scream, freak out, or all at the same time. After all she had just gotten back from her and Stiles dads vacay.

“You know, I feel like I could do anything…Maybe it’s because your mom is a nurse or whatever, she can help us, she’s the only one there that can...She’s the only one I trust to deal with us, me, the baby…” Liam looked up at Scott with his large eyes seeing the love in them and finding peace.

Scott smiled at the younger wolf, leaning down and taking his lips into his own, nothing too explicit, just a small passionate kiss. When they parted Liam let his head fall back on the the arm of the couch, a small smirk tugging on his lips when Scott pressed his ear to his belly.

“What do you think it will be?” Liam’s eyes flicked south then through the window behind the couch.

“I don’t know...a girl I hope...Maybe a little boy...Isn’t it strange how quickly we’ve evolved our relationship. Teh we like, messed around when we weren’t even together. Now here we are, mates and pregnant. It amazes me. I’m just glad to know that you’d never-” Liam stopped, wondering where the hell he had been going with his rattling.

“That I’d neverrrr? Never what?”

“Never, leave…” Liam had since cast his eyes away from the Alpha, feeling his chin being tilted up.

“Liam, I’d never leave you, you know that, right? I’d never leave, not that I have you. The baby, it needs me, you need me. I need you too…” Scott pressed a kiss to the top of Liam’s head and then rested a hand on the soft hair.

The two teenagers sat up when they heard Scott’s mom pull up in the drive, waiting for her to come in. When she did she was happy and excited to see them both, running over to Scott and hugging the latino, then Liam who felt the bump press against Melissa’s waist. 

Liam knew what was coming and waited for her to ask.

“Uh-Liam what is, are you okay what is that?” Melissa pulled back so she could feel the bump, a shocked and confused look on her face.

Her face slowly fell into recognition and disbelief, “Liam, Scott, what is this? It feels like a-” She stopped.

“Like a baby.” Scott finished for her, his face showing pride and fear.

“What did you just say?” 

“Mom, look I know you’ve had enough surprises to last you a lifetime, but we’re pregnant.” Scott stated word for word.

Melissa stood up straight then continued to look confused, just then the Sheriff walked in, looking happier than any of them had seen. Scott’s mother looked at him, just before her eyes rolled back and she fell forward, the Sheriff catching her just before she hit the ground. 

~ A Little While Later ~

After Melissa had woken up again she had thought it was a dream till she saw Liam again. She had freaked out in John’s arms for about ten minutes before she began to smash them with questions. 

It had taken them a while to explain everything, including Derek and Stiles’ situation, sending John through a loop as well and a face that said Stiles was gonna get a talking too. All in all things went over a lot smoother than any of them had thought, including how Melissa accepted to help them. She had seemed lost and like a puppy in a cage till they began to spill the beans, though she was angry for them not saying anything she seemed joyed.

Liam would never point out how happy she looked to her face but he would tell Scott that night. They had also brought up the mate thingy which they had trouble explaining because they hardly understood it. Liam only knew that he never wanted to leave Scott, and never let Scott leave. He would risk his life to save his Alpha and he knew it was the same for Scott.

After they had explained everything they could, Sheriff had helped Melissa up to her room, when he came back down he had nodded his goodbye and then muttered something about Stiles being an idiot before he finally left.

Liam and Scott remained in the living room, sitting in the moonlight cast onto them on the couch. 

“Well that went better than planned, they handled better than I would think.” 

Scott chuckled, “yeah they did handle better. But they were still shocked, and man is Stiles in for it. I feel bad for saying something but then again I can’t wait to see how he reacts at school. The year is almost over anyway.”

“It just flew by didn’t it. We have spring break coming up soon, by then I’ll be probably ready to pop, Derek for sure will be, you see how big he already was?” Scott nodded in response.

“Yeah, he was pretty far along.”

“Lets go to bed and worry about this some other time.” Liam suggested and stood, hand out for Scott to take, which he did.

Scott gently lead his mate up the stairs to his room, closing the door and locking it. For now, they could escape away into their own world.

* * *

The days passed by slowly it seemed, then turned to weeks and still it seemed slow. Liam was getting sick more often in the mornings and had to step out of school, his father had found out about him and the baby, freaking out as well but giving him an excuse from school saying he had some sort of sickness, like H1 or something. But he was really starting to show and that was the main reason he was staying out of school but also because he really wasn’t fairing well. His chest had started to cause him problems which led to the conclusion of swelling caused by lactation which was thought to be absolutely impossible, but apparently Derek had issues with it too, though Stiles was taking care of that.

Liam would get sick and have fevers and start crying from the pain in his chest. Scott was clueless, wondering what he should do. Of course he didn’t know what to do he was new to this also, he didn’t even bother to ask how Stiles helped Derek. He didn’t want to know. So for now he watched his mate go through his own personal hell. 

Derek and Stiles though, well they were doing good but not now, it was getting very close to the end of the school year and Stiles knew that Derek was going to pop here soon. He could basically smell the fear wafting from Derek, the fear of the pain to come. 

He was nervous too, but he was excited all the same. Both Scott and Liam were.

* * *

Spring break has just started and Stiles would be coming through that door any minute now, or he really hoped so. All day Derek had been stopping and pausing, waves of pain washing through him, then passing and allowing him to continue on, not to mention he was having trouble doing just about anything. Whether that meant going to the bathroom or squatting to pick up something. 

He had nearly screamed from frustration after about noon because he was having another pain wave, he also was making trips to the bathroom a lot. It felt as though the baby was sitting right on top of his bladder, on purpose.

“Come on Stiles, get home!” Derek groaned in pain as another wave began to work through him.

He gaged, this one was different than the others, it was intensified and he realized after about a minute that he’d peed himself. His eyes widened in shock and surprise and realization dawned on him as he stumbled for the door to the loft. He collapsed in front of it, eyes glowing blue and claws grown out from the pain in his lower half. His claws screamed against the metal of the large door to the loft, making a horrid shriek echo in the building. 

“Stiles, Stiles!” He yelled, praying that he was near, begging for his mate to help him.

He reached for his phone, roaring when he accidentally crushed it. Tears of pain were in his electric blue eyes as he slowly and agonizingly drug himself into the bathroom, grey tile being painted with blood from his claws when he ripped his jeans off of himself. He managed to get into the tub and stand long enough to open the small window before he fell, using the only option he had.

Derek screamed.

“STILES!!!” His voice piercing in the small bathroom, vibrating the glass on the sink as it morphed into a strong howl that he knew someone would hear. 

He howled for as long as he could and keened when he could no longer howl, growling out yells as contractions tensed all his lower muscles. He felt it coming, moving and scratching to get out. Derek yelled out one more time, pleading for Stiles to get to the loft. It was worse than anything he’d ever felt, his vision turned red and a growl passed his lips when Peter came into view.

“Oh my God Derek!?” Derek whined as his uncle kneeled by the tub.

“You have-have to get Stiles, Stiles!” The wolf cried out again, calling for his mate in hopes that he was close.

“Derek hey, calm down, breathe. You have to breathe. I’ll get Stiles, don’t move!” Peter took off out of the bathroom, shouting heard seconds later.

“Goddammit Stiles! I don’t care if you hate me! Derek’s having the baby!” Peter roared, the power he had as an alpha still strong as it made Derek shiver.

Derek moaned in agony, not even caring that he was starting to cry. His uncle came back into the bathroom and just stared at him. 

“Derek, we can do this in here or we can go into the bedroom, but I need to know which you prefer. You have to have a little comfort in this, heh you’re having a baby after all.” Peter smiles but then hid it with a concerned look.

“B-bed, Peter please just get it out-out of me-e, please.” It was a broken sound like that of a dying animal and Peter looked like he was truly an Alpha as he nodded and reached down.

Derek yelped as his uncle hooked an arm under his shoulder, and heaved him up. They quickly made their way over to the bed where Derek collapsed onto the bed, next to Stiles famous red jacket. 

“Now I have to take these off okay?” Peter gripped his red boxer briefs, and quickly with a nod of permission ripped them off.

“Okay, good job Derek, now on the count of three, when the contractions hit, I need you to push. Okay Derek.” Derek nodded his head which felt like lead, spreading his shaking legs to allow his uncle access, not even embarrassed right now.

Peter was glancing downward every few seconds, grimacing in sympathy for Derek who was biting through his lips to stop the screams. 

“One,” Derek yelled as the muscles began to tense up.

“Two, get ready nephew.” Peter was looking into Derek’s eyes with a darker blue glow, calming Derek just a little.

“Three.” 

Derek screamed as he pushed, his claws cutting into the mattress and fangs elongated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER CUTE AF!!!


	6. Howl Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey little pup, lost your way?  
> Well it’s okay, but,  
> There’s no other way,  
> Just tilt your little head up, up, up,  
> And howl away-way-way  
> The moon will always light your way,  
> So you never ever stray,  
> So just tilt your head up,  
> and howl away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short, BUT SWEET! Chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was actually supposed to be part of chapter 5 but had I added this one it would have been oober long. Anyway read and review!!!!

“Yeah that sounds cool Scott, I’ll come over in a bit. Just gotta get my jacket from the Big Bad Wolf. Tehehe see yah.” Stiles hung up his phone and started his jeep and wondered just what Derek could be up to.

He smiled when he remembered that break was starting and that they only had one more month till school got out for the summer. He wanted so bad to fist bump someone but he only had himself. Just as he put his phone away he felt it buzz to signal a new incoming call, pulling out his phone again he saw the words ‘Rotten Wolf’ in big white print. Groaning internally he pressed accept and was greeted with the sound of Peter Hale.

“Stiles-Stiles you need to get back here now.” Peter commanded.

“Excuse me since when did I talk to you, I hate you-” Stiles got cut off though.

“Goddammit Stiles! I don’t care if you hate me! Derek’s having the baby!” Peter shouted through the phone before hanging up, just before he did though, Stiles heard a muffled whimper of his name.

“Get Stiles-” Is what Stiles had heard.

He was just coming to the darker side of Beacon Hills when he heard something. He pulled up to a stop sign and rolled his window down, his stomach in his throat and eyes wide. It was no mistake what he was hearing, the broad, long distance howl. Derek. He didn’t think twice as he slammed on the gas pedal, his heartbeat picking up and nearly beating out of his chest. He was about a mile away from the loft when he noticed a damn train making its way towards a small line of cars which had stopped behind the railroad arm crossing. 

“Dammit! Of all days to take the long way to the loft!” He cursed.

He pulled up, his heart the only sound in his ears as he shut off his blue jeep, jumping out of it and leaping in huge strides. He swung his legs over the arm and felt his stomach churn as the train's horn blared in his ears, it was close and he was halfway across the tracks when he realized how close it was. For a minute he froze when it yelled at him making him stumble forwards and over the other arm. He fell on his butt for a few seconds, adrenaline pushing him up off his butt and sent him running - something he was never good at - towards the loft and to Derek.

“Hold on Derek! HOLD ON!” He shouted through the wind in his ears as he started the mile journey to the loft.

As he ran, the howls got louder, but then they just suddenly stopped. That’s what pushed Stiles farther, the fear of what was happening to Derek right now. He knew that Derek was definitely in pain, and the only conclusion he had for that pain scared the holy hell out of him. If what he thought was happening was happening then he needed to get there now. He was about a fourth of a mile away, the building peeking out from a cluster of others, it was a roughly abandoned part of town but anyone would’ve heard those yells. If anyone heard they didn’t care which was a slightly good thing but it was bad too because it meant that Derek was all alone giving birth to their baby.

Stiles heart was thundering in his ears, lungs feeling like he’d inhaled acid, and his legs shaking. He came to the steps to the loft and collapsed when he tried to step up the first one, cursing louder than he’d liked he hurled his shaking and exhausted body up the stairs. He could barely breathe as he pushed the thick metal doors open and stepped into the quiet living space he’d learned to call a secondary home. 

He went to close the door when he noticed the scratches on it. Deep, jagged, animal scratches trailed down the door. They looked like an animal who had been trying to escape. His eyes were glancing around quickly now, scanning the room in fear. He followed drag marks that were swept in the dust on the floor, leading him to the bathroom where he saw blood, not a lot but enough, on the grey tile and smeared in the tub. Stiles played out the scene in his mind, seeing the window and wondering if Derek had been screaming for him when he fell. 

Where the hell was Peter than!? Stiles backed out of the bathroom and took off to their bedroom, heart stopping the rapid pace it was beating when he saw Derek, passed out on the bed, dark bloody towels shoved into a trash can by the end of the bed.

“I-I’m so sorry Derek-I tried-I tried to get here sooner. There was a damn train and I couldn’t just-I-” The teen had taken Derek’s hand in his as he began to sob despite himself. He began to cry harder as he realized that Derek had the baby by himself. His head hurt and his body felt like lead.

Stiles body jerked into alarm when Derek’s hand twitched around his, his honey eyes met grey-brown colored ones, they were slightly bloodshot. Stiles climbed on the edge of the bed, eyes filled to the brim as he saw the pleading in the Beta’s eyes. 

“Sti-” Derek’s lips formed his name but only the first part actually sounded sending Stiles farther into oblivion.

“I’m so sorry Derek, I’m so sorry that I-I couldn’t be here.” Stiles wiped his face with his arm and was ready to cry nonstop when the sound of another person caught his attention.

Stiles turned his head and saw Peter standing just out of the kitchen, a bundle in his large muscles arms. Peter wasn’t even looking at them, too busy smiling and whispering to the towels in his arms. Derek made a sound from the bed, his eyes flashing blue at the sight of the thing-baby in Peter’s arms. Peter - who was still looking at the baby - slowly walked over to the bedside, and gently laid the babe on Derek who had now sat up, pained sounds leaving him as he did so.

Stiles felt the air in his lungs get punched out of him when he saw the baby. His eyes were wide as a full head of bright strawberry blond hair and large green-brown eyes met his. He just kept staring at her with an expression that couldn’t be explained, she was stunning to look at, with her skin that was as pale as his, lip shape like that of Derek or just her jaw in general. She blinked, allowing long dark lashes to close onto her chubby cheeks then open again, this time looking up at Derek.

Stiles hadn’t even realized that he was crying, but in joy. He sat down on the bed and looked at Derek who was smiling at the little baby girl in his arms. 

“She’s beautiful Der, she’s perfect.” Stiles said while he curled against his wolf, feeling the tension in Derek’s body swoosh out of him as he did so.

“Lydia….” It was soft, and nearly put Stiles to sleep.

“Hm?” The teen looked back up at Derek, caramel eyes half closed.

“That’s the name I picked, o-or the one you picked.” He whispered softly as he laid the-Lydia against his naked chest, wolf instinct probably telling him to nurture the pup, if it was a pup.

Stiles was looking at him with awe and surprise. Sure he had picked that name, along with some others but this was different. Derek must have really thought about it or maybe-

“I had wanted to name her Laura, after my older sister, you know. But when I saw her, hair brighter than the blood, I knew she was Lydia. She is amazing, Stiles. She’s absolutely beautiful, the definition of perfection…” He trailed off.

The teen had long since started silently crying, sniffing involuntarily and causing the dark wolf to look down at him with blue eyes to see him clearer. Stiles cleared his throat before speaking with a pink and swollen nose.

“C-can I? Can I hold her-I’m sorry I shouldn’t-”

“You're a parent too Stiles, you get to have her too. Here.” Derek gently pulled Lydia away from his chest and handed her to Stiles, who took her into his long arms carefully, cradling her small form in his arms. 

Stiles brought a hand up to weave through her hair, it was silky and beyond soft. He moaned just a bit as he laid down by Derek. They stayed like that for a long while, and just when Stiles was starting to doze off he felt hands slipping between him and Lydia, lifting her half way off when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed the hand, noticing it was Peter. The older wolf held up a free hand, making a silence motion with his finger. Stiles realized he just wanted to take Lydia off his and Derek’s hands. Stiles nodded in consent and let the former Alpha take away the baby, curling into his mate's side and dropping dead into sleep the moment he knew Lydia was safe.

* * *

Peter was so happy when he saw the little baby for the first time, the pup was going to grow into a beautiful young woman and he was ecstatic when he realized he was gonna be a grandpa. Wait would he be a grandpa or would-no he’d be a grandpa because his sister or Derek’s mother would have been a grandma-Oh whatever. 

She was truly adorable, and she was breaking down Peter’s hard cold walls of diamond and ice one inch at a time. He slowly rocked her in his arms now that her large eyes were open and staring at him. He began to sing an old song that his mother had sung to Talia and him when they were younger.

"Hey little pup, lost your way?  
Well it’s okay, but,  
There’s no other way,  
Just tilt your little head up, up, up,  
And howl away-way-way  
The moon will always light your way,  
So you never ever stray,  
So just tilt your head up,  
and howl away.”

Peter went over to the spiral staircase that lead to his part of the loft, taking the now dozing baby up to his large den like bed. It was like a bowl almost, the way it was circle and curved up on the edges. Don’t blame him for liking the feel of something wrapped around him okay, because you know you like it when you are wrapped up all nice and snug too.

He swung his legs into the den and crawled in, Lydia being pressed against his chest with one arm to keep her from falling, and laid back. He pulled his dark red comforter over himself before he laid Lydia beside him so he could curl his large body around her smaller one to shield her from predators. He knew that the cruel Peter would have never done any such thing, but his wolf instinct was stronger than his cruel human one.

It told him to protect his kins pups, like a normal wolf would babysit the Alpha’s pups. He smiled a little when he noticed Lydia was asleep, her small hands barely the size of his thumb. Peter watched her till he slowly began to drift off into a dream of hope, and then it was just them. Just Peter protecting Lydia from the dangers of the world. A Beta protecting an omega, a pup. Just her, Lydia, he’d do anything to keep her safe.

~ Morning ~

Peter felt something nudging against his arm, and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t Lydia. He listened for a moment, waiting till he heard the little sigh from the strawberry, signalling she had been grabbed before he shot up and pinned whoever was trying to taker her to the ground. He roared at the intruder, his clawed hands gripping tightly around their neck but loosening when he realized it was just Stiles. A very shocked and scared Stiles.

Peter let him go, climbing off of him and wording a quick apology as he reached into the den looking bed for Lydia, who was curled up in a small bundle of sheets. The former Alpha pressed the baby against his chest and without even waiting to hear Stiles protest he headed down the spiral staircase and down into the bathroom.

Peter knew that he didn’t really need to be in the bathroom, because he definitely didn’t need a shower but he knew Little Lyd did. So being careful he kept his black boxer briefs on and climbed into the spray after it had heated up. He was careful to keep Lydia’s head dry, but the rest of her under the soft water. Grabbing some baby soap that Derek or Stiles had bought a few weeks back he lathered a small amount onto the baby's body, smelling honey as he did so, and cleaned the little girl.

By the time he had gotten out Stiles was pacing a train track into the cement flooring and Derek was rolled onto his stomach on the King sized bed, dead to the world.

“Oh my God finally you're out! What were you doing in there huh, playing house?” Stiles complained as he made grabby hands at Lydia who was snoozing on Peter’s naked bicep.

“Oh no Stiles I was simply cleaning the baby because I’m a good person.” Peter smirked as he went over to the kitchen, yelling back at Stiles.

“Oi, you son are going to go get this little buster some formula.” He stated not as a question.

“Uh-I am!? You’re the one playing Mama Bear-er-Wolf!” 

“Just shut up and do it.” Peter flashed his eyes, growling and hearing a small sigh from Lyd.

Both Stiles and Peter looked at her then.

“The growling must remind her of Derek….” 

“What reminds her of me?” Stiles eyes widened and if he was a dog, he’d have his ears down and tail wagging all over the place, if the way he jumped and ran over to his boyfriend meant anything.

Peter watched as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s suddenly thin waist, causing him to flinch. He looked down at Lydia who was staring again at him, observing him, his lip was pouty as he spoke to her quietly.

“Always gotta do things yourself huh?” He went over to Derek and smirked, but felt like growling as he handed Lydia over to Derek, who was glad to take her then grabbed Stiles by the collar and began to drag him toward the loft doors.

“Come on you human, lets go get baby supplies.” He opened the doors and looked back to see Derek do the trademark Hale eyeroll just before he slammed the door shut, leaving his perfect granddaughter to fend for herself, against her own idiotic father who was none too smart. As they made it to the car he smirked. Peter effing Hale. Was a Grandfather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the lullaby used in this chapter is that of my own and is my own making so if you wish to use it or put a tune with it tell me first okay, thank you!!!! I wrote this now I could at least get a reveiw on the whole thing so far. GRANDPA PETER ASF!


	7. Lydia Martin-Hale Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to find Stiles, and we think he’s at Derek’s. Look we think Derek had the baby.” Scott watched as Liam’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be shorter like the last two but non the less intriguing.

“Hm…” The Alpha sighed into Liam’s shoulder.

“What is it Scott?” Liam asked with sleep laced words.

“Stiles never came over yesterday, he said he would. Butt headed liar.” He felt Liam chuckle against his arm that was under his head, they were spooning. 

“Well, maybe Derek wanted some company and didn’t let him leave.” Liam said while he pressed open mouth kisses to Scott’s tattooed arm.

“Maybe, turn over, I want to see you and not talk to you about your glorious hair.” Scott and Liam both laughed at that.

“Ha as if my hair is glorious, it’s a mess. You made sure of that last night.” Liam paused for a moment before turning in his lovers arms, eyes drifting between Scott’s eyes and lips.

“Did I? I can’t remember.” 

Scott grinned widely as Liam grabbed a pillow to smack him with.

“You moron, you know what I’m going to take a shower because well, you have amnesia and don’t seem to remember anything so by love!” Liam shook his head and grabbed his boxers from the previous night and put them on so he could head down stairs.

“I’ll be down in a bit Li!” 

“Okaaay!” 

Scott had sat up and was staring at the mess of his room, geez he and Liam had problems if they could quite literally tear a room apart in less than ten minutes. He just now realized with a burst of laughter that the window was open, and his neighbor was standing outside watering the grass but was looking up at the window.

Scott went over to the window yelling out before he closed it,

“Sorry Mrs. Finnigan!” He fell onto his bed when he saw her face turn sour and bunch up as she looked away, watering the flowers instead.

Still fighting giggles he headed down stairs scaring himself and John as they met at the bottom of the stairs. 

“OH WOAH SORRY! Wait-what are you doing here Sheriff-Mom?” 

His mother was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, but her face was serious. 

“What happened..?” Scott felt nervousness creep over him.

“John came over to see if we’d seen Stiles. His jeep was found off near the far side of town, by the train tracks. About a mile away from the old Hale house. They think he might have been taken, but that idea was shot down when they found people who had been waiting for a train to pass. They say he just took off from his car, like a cat runs from a dog.” His mother looked at him, wondering what he thought.

Scott thought it all over and then realized something, the place where Stiles had been at was near the loft. His eyes enlarged when the only conclusion came to mind.

“We need to go to Derek’s, now.” Scott said, his voice lowered and dominant.

* * *

As soon as Liam was out of the bathroom, Scott grabbed him and drug him out the door, hearing protests and complaints along the way. Scott’s mother was in the Sher-John’s car waiting for the men to get outside. John came out just after the two of them telling them to get in the car. The moment the doors were closed he drove off, his heart was beating quickly, nervous from what Scott could tell.

“What are we doing!?” Liam cried now that they had stopped moving.

“We need to find Stiles, and we think he’s at Derek’s. Look we think Derek had the baby.” Scott watched as Liam’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

The rest of the ride to the loft was ridden out in silent tension. It could suffocate a person. Scott hopped out once they got to the loft, and the car was put into park. He scaled the stairs, glancing down and seeing his mother helping Liam up the stairs now that he was starting to show more. His wolf swelled with pride before he quickly went back to business, continuing up the stairs three at a time. He stopped outside the large metal doors, pausing to listen for any noises. Scott's ear twitched when he caught a small shuffling sound. He gently reached for the handle of the doors and cranked it hearing a loud oppressing sound that made his teeth grit together. Once the lock was pulled out of place he pushed the heavy door open to reveal an empty living space.

Scott new better than to assume it was entirely empty as he creeped into the loft with red eyes aglow to spot out any heat signatures. Looking behind him he noticed that the Sheriff had followed behind him with his hand on his gun handle just in case. Together they inched into the loft, stopping when they or more specifically Scott heard a sound, an arm out to stop the Sheriff. The man pulled out his gun quickly when Derek jumped out of nowhere and onto Scott, teeth and claws out as he roared loudly in the Alphas face. Liam came running in despite Melissa's calls not too, grabbing Derek and heaving him off his Alpha, crouching in front of him while growling with yellow eyes.

The former Alpha snarled at the younger male then seemed to recognize him, blue eyes fading to their normal green/grey-brown color. Scott watched as Liam stood up, obviously still wary of the former Alpha if his stiff back was anything to go by. Just then a flash of what looked like a memory came before Scott's eyes, a light brown wolf with a white back left paw stood before him, tail straight out as if in a protecting stance. Before said wolf there was a massive black wolf with blue eyes, a small patch of grey on his chest, ears flat against his head. But just as he saw it, it was gone. Scott shook his head a little before he reached out and grabbed Liam's shoulder to calm him down and easily succeeding. Liam looked into Scott's eyes, then went to stand behind him.

"Where is Stiles Derek?" Scott asked with a low voice.

"He went shopping, with Peter. Well technically Peter drug him along but whatever. Why are you guys here?" Derek stood taller or tried to but really he just looked tired.

Derek's ears twitched, though Scott couldn't pick up on anything but as Derek went to speak again his ears twitched again. He sighed before holding up a finger to put things on hold. 

"Where is he-Ah, Mom what are you doing, I don't think you should just follow him-whatever I guess." Scott's Mother trailed after Derek with a look of awe on her face and it wasn't till he heard her gasp that he seemed to remember the other reason they were here.

"Oh My GOD!" Everyone jerked into motion as they bumped shoulders trying to get into the kitchen, no wait bathroom.

"What, is everything okay Mom-Eh!?" Both Scott and Liam froze in shock when they saw the soft bundle of blankets in Derek's arms, the bundle just being removed from the cupboards under the water filled sink.

The Alpha sniffed the air and his eyes widened at the smell of nothing. Wow Derek is definitely smart, thinking like a fox and using water to hide the scent of his baby. Oh Lord his baby! His eyes flickered over to Derek who was currently being swarmed by the Sheriff and his Mother. They were both glued to the spot and were looking down at the baby that was surly in the bundle of cloth. His mom was the first one to speak,

"She is, wow she's, I can't even explain but she's, she's-"

"Perfect, she's perfect...." John whispered, looking up at Derek as though asking permission.

Derek looked back down at the still hidden baby before cradling her head and butt as he gently pushed her into the Sheriff's open arms. Only then was she revealed to Scott and Liam. Liam gasped lightly in shock, and Scott just stared into her eyes that were so much like Stiles eyes, it was the brown, but if he had to choose he'd say that she has Derek's eyes.

"This," Derek paused for a minute, "This is Lydia, Lydia Martin-Hale Stilinski....I haven't told Stiles her full name yet, I thought I'd tell you first being his Father and all..." Derek mumbled a little in embarrassment.

John looked shocked but happy too, and his eyes were a little watery. Just then the metal doors which hadn't been closed all the way were kicked open to reveal a very tired Stiles and a smirking Peter. Stiles had about three bags in each hand which he gladly dropped on the floor ready to yell at him when everybody piled out of the bathroom. Stiles froze with his hands in the air like a crazy monkey that was demented when he saw his father standing with the baby.

"Uh-um-Daaaad what are you doing here-"

"What am I doing here? Looking for you because you decided to scare the living crap out of me by ABANDONING you Jeep out by the most god awful place in Beacon Hills where you could have been found dead and in a river!" During his rant he had given the baby to Melissa who was smiling at Lydia. 

Stiles gaped like a fish when his face contorted in humor and confusion. Everybody was now focused on Melissa who was oblivious because she was to busy making baby noises and funny faces at Lydia, who was trying her best to copy the smile. Derek laughed when she gave Scott's mom a gummy smile. Stiles slowly walked over and peered down at his daughter, making a duck face and receiving the first noise the red head had ever made. A small giggle passed by a gummed smile making Stiles smile back and his eyes water until he took a step over to his Beta and bury his face into his chest to cry without being looked at.

Scott punched his besties shoulder with a chuckle.

"Aw c'mon Stiles, nobody likes a crier." He joked.

"Shut up Scott it was the first noise she's made since she was born, of course I'm gonna cry." The pale teen muttered into Derek's chest.

"Stiles, I figured out her full name." Derek whispered while letting his head drop onto the teens head.

"Oh yeah whah iths ih?" Stiles whined with his face still smushed against the Beta's firm chest.

"Lydia Martin-Hale Stilinski....Like it?" 

Stiles groaned and his body began to shake more as he started to cry harder. Scott smiled at his friend, wondering if he will do that with Liam. Peter had come over and was visibly glaring at his Mother like she was vermin. He held his arms out and waited for her to give Lydia to him, taking her time she eventually handed the babe over to him. Peter smiled but it wasn't sincere as he waltzed away with Lydia, staying in the area of sight but obviously absorbed with the pup, or human, whatever she was. Scott and Liam stayed pretty close the entire time as they observed how Derek was and how Stiles watched Peter with small hints of hope in his eyes.

"Well I think its about time everybody left, Little Lyd is dowsing off and on, its nap time right about now." Peter clarified with satisfaction as the Sheriff and Scott's Mother nodded, longing in their looks as they were ushered out the door by Stiles, who looked at his Dad before being pulled into a hug, Stiles eyelids moving around like he was trying not to cry. They separated and gave quick goodbyes ntil it was just Scott and Liam left. 

They both made their way over to the metal doors, which as Scott noticed had knarly scratch marks over the bottoms of the doors. Liam visibly shuddered at the marks before smiling at Stiles and giving a nod of farewell. Scott smiled at his best friend, seeing Stiles smirk in turn, but just as he was about to say goodbye Scott pulled him in and hugged him. Stiles was tensed at first, but he relaxed quickly and hugged him back tightly. They stood embraced maybe longer than necessary but it was what Stiles needed.

"It'll be fine Stiles, things will be fine." He murmured against Stiles broad shoulders, feeling the teen nod against his neck in self assurance. 

"Okay, I believe you Scott, I do." 

Scott sighed then pulled away from Stiles with one last smile and wave before the metal doors slid shut, shutting them away from each other. Scott inhaled sharply then descended the stairs to where Liam was waiting for him. He entwined their fingers as they walked back over to the car where his Mother was waiting. 

Scott whispered the phrase he'd said to Stiles just seconds before, 

"It'll be fine....Things will be fine...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was considerably shorter than the last to but its good, right? Anyway it might just look short depending on what you are viewing it on, like I'm on a PC so it looks oober short. Oh this is just a random question, but IF Stiles was a were-thing what would he be, a red wolf, grey fox, or dingo? Just want some input because well I had put a convo somewhere in here od Sterek talking about what Stiles would be so yeah just curious about your thoughts, pun intended :L


	8. Pensieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories overlooked and forgotten will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while but I had some free time so here this is. BTW's the picture above or wherever in the beginning is of a new character that is going to be added. There is going to be three more people added to this to DEEPEN the plot. Also MALIA FINALLY ENTERS! (Or officially? Enters anyway) #SPOILER! ANYWAY READ/KUDOS/COMMENT!!!)

"S-Sir, I don't mean to interrupt you but t-there is news, from Beacon Hills." Spoke a light blue haired man, he was normal height and lean, of Asian descent.

The man he spoke to stood in front of a large window, soaking in the moonlight, his back near invisible to see from the shadow cast behind him. The man turned his face away from the moon that now hung in the sky to look at the small male who had spoken to him. His face still hidden by the shadows he came near the small man and growled, 

"Yes Darius, what exactly is it that made you disturb me in my cleansing?" The large man raised a clawed hand to gently tease the soft skin over Darius' jugular. 

"There-there is a baby, a-an unborn ba-baby," He stammered while making the larger man grunt in annoyance.

"It is of a True Alpha, remember what happens to those kinds of children, K-Krome?" Darius whined as Krome grabbed his throat in a large paw-like hand.

"Yes I remember, they become Alpha's just like their parents, they gain it from the heritage. So what?" He growled lowly.

"Yes bu-but they also are loyal forever, just what you need. The gene passes on to a-all the future generations. You-you could tak-take the baby and use i-it, make an army like you so desire to take over your family. The family that banished you, the fami-Krome!" Darius yelled as his windpipe was closed off by the squeezing of Krom's hand. 

Krome released the blue haired man and smirked, a laugh leaving through his mouth like a curse. 

"You are one of those children, Krome, your great grandmother was a True Alpha. You could do it. You would be powerful, you could take back your little girl......You could finally see her. No more having to hide."

Flashback:

"ARRAAH! GE-GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT NOW!!! DEATON PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME-AH!" Krome screamed in pain, claws shrieking as they buried into the old metal table below him.

"I need you to push Krome, push, okay just a little more." Deaton remained calm but on the inside he had so many questions.

He howled as he gave one last push, his eyes burning bright crimson as they landed on his younger brother, Peter.

To say the least Peter looked like a stone, frozen in shock at the sight before him.

"Deat-on, I can't stay-have to sleep....." Krome mumbled as his eyelids fluttered, his muscles pushing one more time and allowing him to hear the cries of his child.

"No listen Krome, stay awake, if you fall asleep there is a good chance you won't wake."

Too late, Krome was already falling under. It didn't feel like death though, it felt like he was growing, like he was evolving into something greater. But in a few seconds it wouldn't matter because he was falling deeper and deeper into the cold light surrounding him until he was gone. The line went dead and droned on to announce his death. Talia came in seconds later, seeing her older brother covered in blood and now lifeless. She fell to her knees next Peter, screaming in agony only a wolf could possibly hope to understand.

Peter's eyes were wet and his eyebrows furrowed together as he strode forward to his brother, gripping him and yelling at him to wake up, shaking his shoulders and roaring at him to get up and see his pup. Madalin, a girl who was working with Deaton at the time in fact it was his daughter, she came up to pull Peter off telling him that his brother was gone. That was a bad move. 

Peter turned to her and with long sharp claws and yellow eyes he sliced her throat, sending everyone into chaos. Deaton yelling out as he flew around the table to his child who was now on the floor, Talia staring at her younger brother in shock as blood spurted onto his face. Then Peter, who finally came crashing back into reality, staring at the girl in which he just death sentenced. He cried out as he saw the blood on his hands, the blood from his brother, the blood on the baby who was clumsily wrapped up and laying on the table. But mainly from the pain in his eyes. 

His eyes snapped shut and he raised his hands to cup them, nearly scratching them out from the cold, burning pain flowing through them. When he opened them they were bright blue, freezing the yellow and chasing it away so they remained a cold hopeless blue, never bound to receive the Alpha gene unless by force, the once innocent Peter, gone.

End Flashback:

Krome thought for a minute, thinking about how he'd had insights tell him that his daughter was safe but that he wasn't allowed to see her, before asking, "You say it is unborn, how do you even know of its existence?"

Darius' whole body faltered as he tried to think of a calm way to answer. He shrunk considerably as he whimpered a name.

"P-Peter, P-Peter Hale, your-your brother. He came by your 'Grave' to tell you about it. I-I just happened to be there too-he talked to me for a while b-but I had listened to him talking about the ba-babies" The blue haired teen stammered out with shaking shoulders as Krome glared at him.

"I can't believe he still visits after all this time, and more or less talks to the grave of no one." The wolf growled, eyes still softening.

"He always did look up to me you know, my little brother. Said he wanted to be just like me. Talia was also like Peter, but she grew up and began to find her own sense of self. Began to act like the Alpha she would become. I always knew she'd be a great Alpha. It's a shame that I will never get to meet her children..." Krome spoke like it was sacred, his speech turning into a growl as he finished.

"I will find this child and use it to get what I want. My daughter.....what did you say her name was?" Krome stated it more than asking.

"M-Malia sir, M-Malia Tate-uh!" Darius yelped as the larger man roared at him.

"That is NOT, her name." Krome's eyes were now a lucid red, showing dominance to the very distinct fox or rather known as Kitsune.

"Sor-sorry I-I just, I'm sorry-"

"Darius! Krome! I'm back from the salon! In other word's I'm home, if you can call this a home..." Yelled a higher voice, obviously a woman.

Darius smiled and ran out of the room he was currently in to a woman with short, rose pink hair that was shaved on both sides and styled up in a messy quiff.

"What were you guys doing while I was out anyway? Don't you tell me you guys were fighting again, Krome were being a jerk to him again? Was he being rude to you again Dari?"

Krome's eye twitched as his "Friend" Frista continued to bash him, knowing VERY well that he could hear. He was quite literally a room or two away. Frista was his friend yes, though the term friend was arguable with antagonist. She was a close friend to him throughout his childhood and teenage years. She had been the one to find him when he had been buried. He had been buried for about a day and a half when she had visited only to be scared the shit out of by pleas for help.

Frista was an ordinary human, well slightly ordinary. She was a bounty hunter. Growing up had been hard for her since she lived with her father who was a bounty hunter who trained her to defend herself. Her father had gone missing before she could finish training but her father had already set up a plan for her to move in with another bounty hunter family. The mother was the hunter in that family and she had a daughter in training also named Braeden.

Baeden had actually passed through Beacon hills a while ago according to Frista. Darius is a whole different story. He was a Kitsune who was very new to the whole supernatural thing and was just learning about himself and his newfound powers. Sure it wasn't much but he could still heal and he had tails too. His you can actually see, well wolves can see it. 

Darius had five tails, he did have six till he was forced to use one to track down a Nogitsune that was again in Beacon hills tho it seems that one was disposed of so the use of that tail was utterally useless. Sending the young fox into a depression knowing he only had five tails left.

Frista and Darius have really been like brother and sister for as long as Krome could remember. When they found the runt it was over in Japan. They had been moving around a bit but the teen had been hiding in an ally way, scared of his own shadow. It had been Frista to bring the small teen in and help him. They later found an old woman who knew of Kitsune's and their power, she helped him learn his power. Now they were here, a few miles away from Beacon hills and plotting the stealing of an unborn pup.

"You know you really should treat me with a little more respect, I am in fact an Alpha werewolf. I could bite." Krome smirked at the slightly short woman who now entered the room.

"Well than you'd have to be stuck with me as your Beta, and I know that you wouldn't like that, because I would have healing powers." She said with a smile like the Devil's.

"Oh you know what-"

"Anyway I'm gonna make some Gumbo." Frista smiled brightly, deep dimples showing on either cheek.

Darius who was in the room nearly jumped out of his body at the statement. Frista's family originated from the South, Louisiana to be exact and even though she didn't exactly have the accent, she did bring the gracious talent of Gumbo making with her. Krome felt a smirk pull at his thin lips as he felt the sudden want to run up to her like a puppy whose owner just returned from work.

"My dead mother and father, I can't wait." Krome said instead.

Frista frowned at him on her way to the small kitchen. Darius followed her and sat at the table that was in a corner of the room, sighing at the realization that they have to wait forever till its done.

Krome flicked his eyes over to the blue haired teen, glaring with spite at him. Foxes and wolves never get along. Darius visibly cowered and looked down at his hands that lay in his lap, fidgeting with his nails.

"Damn do I wish my hair was naturally colored like yours Darius. If it was it would have to be pink." Frista said while getting a pot out.

"Y-yeah? Heh its actually a pain, knowing that my hair would just turn back to blue after a few days of dying it." Darius replied in almost shame.

He looked up, and using his wolf eyes, Krome looked at Darius now as he stared at Frista with an almost longing look. His fox ears arched up and faced forward. Krome growled lowly, making Darius look at him then glance at Frista before realization hit him and he looked back down, fox ears hanging limply in sadness.

'Good, he's sad. He should be for thinking that he could get possibly stand a chance with Frista.'

1 hour later 

"Gumbo's done!" 

Within seconds and Krome growling at Darius, they were all squeezed in the kitchen once more, Darius on the floor with a bowl of the hot spiced soupy chili like food. He seemed just fine though as he began to plunge his spoon into the mixture, taking large mouthfuls and moaning at the taste. When Darius had just finished his first bowl he spoke in a teasing tone,

"Perks of being a fox, I can eat hot food like chips." 

Krome's eyes narrowed as he looked at the teens true self, indeed seeing bright fox flames enveloping his body.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo What did you guys think? What do you think of Krome? Or Darius or Frista? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS I GLADLY ASK! Also yes I changed stuff around like Malia and all this stuff. Also Kira will be entering eventually so yeah. Just wanna say real quick that I will be UPDATING but they WILL BE SLOW UPDATES till sometime in September. Don't hate me. Its not on hold anymore just SLOW UPDATES.


	9. You were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bite me. It took me forever to update sorry, really but life happens. Anyway read and comment. Btws short chapter so sorry. Just started getting over writers block.

Liam was currently walking home from Scott’s house, yes he knew it was a bad idea to be walking while he was prego. Well it was unhealthy by how much walking he was currently doing. Scott had tried to stop him, wanting him to have a ride but Liam refused saying he was still a man and he still had his pride.

He stopped mid step though when a small kick startled him. He grimaced at his stomach which was now large and very noticeable. Liam rubbed a hand over his belly and growled soothingly, his eyes automatically turning a dull shade of yellow.

“C’mon baby I know that you are tired of being bounced around all day but we’re almost home okay?” Liam asked to the unborn child within him.

He had dark circles under his eyes along with a slightly puffy nose from crying and his throat was scratchy from puking.

The young wolf felt regret seeping out of his pores, wondering why in the hell he had decided to keep the thing inside him. While the dark and horrible thoughts of possible ways to rid of it he was overcome with a sudden fear, his neck hairs prickling up and goosebumps making him terrifyingly aware of the temperature.

Liam looked around him, not seeing anything out of place but his instincts making his feet move and carry him closer to his house which was about four blocks away now. His breathing picked up and he felt a wave of panic wash through him when he heard the soft thump of feet against grass.

Again he looked behind him, swearing that he saw something run into the shadow of a house. He let his eyes refocus into the yellow they were meant to be, seeing a red bundle of heat beside the house the thing had ran into.

“It’s just your mind playing tricks on you Liam, just the hormones in your body, Okay? Just walk, you’re almost home now.” Liam whispered to himself.

His legs took longer strides and moved him faster until he was starting to jog. About two blocks now.

He forced his head to stay faced forward as a soft growl crept into his ears like a lullaby. Liam ran the last few paces to the door, pulling out his key since his dad was still at work. 

“Damnit!” He growled as he dropped the flimsy metal.

He debated whether to break the door down but the thought disappeared just as he grabbed the ring the keys were attached too. Jamming the key in the lock he twisted it, feeling the fear wash over him in large quantities that had him slamming the door open, crying out in pain and shock when something sharp slashed at his ankles, cutting the fabric of his jeans and succeeding in cutting into his tendon.

The door, thank God, had managed to slam shut in his journey to the floor. He screamed as his stomach clenched in reaction from the impact. It took a minute for the pain in his ankle to kick in though, making him laugh and cry at the same time like when you fall on your tailbone.

“Shit-Ah-” Liam straightened out his leg and pulled his pant leg up, his stomach churning as his eyes were met with blood and the very obvious white color of his tendon. 

Tears now making small tracks down his face, he reached into his pocket for his phone hitting the one on emergency call and watching the name ‘Scott’ appear on the screen.

“Hello-”

“Scott! Scott?” Liam spoke louder than he meant but he couldn’t really help it.

“Hey, Li what’s wrong you sound like you fell down the stairs and broke something...Wait did you fall and break something?” Scott’s voice went from joking to concerned in three seconds flat.

“I-I fell, but, Scott. Something chased me-ouch!” He cried out as his calf flexing and making the partially torn tendon pull resulting in a howl of agony.

“Liam! I’m heading over right now! Mother-You should have just let me take you home!” Scott growled before hanging up.

Liam sat in silence, trying not to look down at the slowly growing pool of red under his foot. He jumped in surprise when a loud crash against the door sounded. There was another crack, this time the wood of the door groaned as it creaked from the force of the blow.

“C’mon Scott, please be Scott.” He whimpered.

His night had been going so good before he walked home. 

He and Scott had been upstairs doing mostly homework but then the Alpha had wanted to listen to his stomach which he allowed.

Scott had smiled and giggled at the small heartbeat along with the sound of Liam’s food digesting making him grunt in amusement.

Then Melissa had come home, telling the freshman that it was 9:52 and that he should be home by now. However even she had wanted to rub the tum because that’s what people do to pregnant people.

Then everything went to shit. Now he was sitting propped up against the wall, writhing in pain and crying in fear over something outside his house, over something that had chased him.

The door was smashed in in that exact moment, revealing a large figure that looked an awful lot like Peter’s layout.

“P-Peter?” Liam asked, voice cracking over the name like it knew it wasn’t the wolf.

“Not exactly…” Growled a low and emotionless voice.

Liam shivered and tried his best to inch away from the large beast, eyes flashing yellow and a growl curling his lips when the older wolf tried to approach him.

“Hmm, feisty little thing aren’t yeh. Guess we’ll do it the hard way then.” 

The voice faded and the man disappeared from view then. Liam knew better than to think he left but the sound of a worried voice calmed him a little.

“Liam-Oh my God Liam!” Scott cried as he looked in through the broken door. 

Scott had just grabbed onto the door frame to climb under the remains of the wood when a dart was shot into his chest, the yellow liquid very familiar to the young wolf. He had gotten shot up with the same type of wolfsbane. Nasty stuff it was.

“Scott!” He yelled as Scott collapsed out of view.

The Beta squirmed, groaning in pain as he again moved his leg wrong. He had the urge to hide, to protect his pup, to promise the life of his Alpha’s pup.

He attempted to crawl over to the door, failing miserably as he fell onto his face.

He quickly pushed himself up onto his forearms but stopped moving altogether. Hot, dog breath ran over his head, drool dripping onto the flooring in his sight.

Liam used his wolf eyes as he looked up slowly, met with the sight of a large, silvery grey wolf.

He gasped at its beauty but the he remembered it looked like it would rip into him easily. 

“U-um ni-nice wolfie, ni-nice-” 

It growled deeply, putting him in a frozen state of submission. Liam felt his bond with Scott tug while the other wolf tried to force him to obey to his will, tried to force him to become his.

“Get away from me!” Liam growled in rebellion, his lips curling back and away from his double canines.

The wolf erected its tail, its head held high with its ears forward in anger. Liam cowered away immediately, his eyes wide and claws ready. The large animal crept closer, and closer still.

Liam roared out as his claws slashed the wolf's face, the nails digging into the flesh and tearing through the canines upper lip.

It keened in pain and stood back a few steps, shaking its head rapidly with blood droplets splatting against the white wall of the kitchen.

“Scott! Scott please answer me!”

Liam jerked up and off the floor, screaming as he dragged his torn leg behind him, the wolf whom he’d clawed now in the form for attacking. When he looked back, he could only see the bright, inescapable red glare of those eyes.

He was so caught up in them that he didn’t even notice it had ran forward. It was only when he felt the force of those jaws on his wounded leg that he realized the damn thing had played him. Used its eyes to confuse him like a friggin fish to light.

A delayed cry of pain filled the house as the wolf jerked and pulled at his leg, dragging him in large increments to the broken door.

“Ge-Get off of me!” Liam yelled while scratching and growling at the silver wolf.

In response it let his leg go, then reached up in that same moment to bite into his shoulder, where it turned him around and began to drag him quickly and thoroughly through the rest of the house and out the front door.

All the while Liam fought, yelling and fighting, wondering how the hell none of the neighbors heard but he lost focus all too soon as the pain shrouded his mind. His body was jerked back and side to side as the wolf drug him away and into the forest, obviously unaware of the pup he carried in his stomach.

Liam screamed for Scott, knowing that his mate wouldn’t hear him by now. Not to mention it had begun to rain lightly, making his pants wet and mucky, his ankle becoming infected by the mud and muck getting all over it. It also made him scream in the pain along with it.

The younger werewolf sobbed when the silver creature let him go. He looked up and regretted it, through the dark he could see a large fist raise, then there was the pain from impact and then nothing at all.

* * *

The Alpha wakes to the harsh pain of an incision in his chest, relief following the pain.

“Scott? Scott oh my Josh you're alive!” 

It was Stiles. 

Scott opened his eyes slowly, fuzzy faces in his vision. He tried to speak but his voice was caught.

“Hey, take it easy man. You probably just went through hell.” Stiles joked half heartedly.

Scott sat up suddenly, his mind flying back to Liam.

“Liam! Where is Liam!” He called in worry.

“Scott hey you need to calm down-Scott-Ah!” Stiles whimpered.

“Scott!”

The Alpha jumped back, letting go of the wrist that he had unconsciously grabbed. Derek was holding Stiles wrist in his hand, glaring at him with blue eyes.

“Where is Liam? Did you find him?” Scott asked in worry.

The two mates looked at him gravely, looking behind him and at someone else. Scott turned and saw Deaton who looked very fearful.

“Deaton? Where is Liam? Please tell me where he is.” 

The vet met his gaze for a moment before he answered darkly, voice low and serious.

“Liam’s gone Scott…He’s gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think of that short and horribly edited chapter?


	10. Hallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, stop, m-my baby-It can’t take this much anymore...Please” Liam pleaded, those big stormy blue eyes dulled and ready for death.
> 
> He received a growl and the beast started to trot forward then. It was about a meter away when it leapt, fangs bared and snarls reaching Liam’s ears. The Beta turned over, and when those large canines sunk into the back of his throat, he howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY SO A LONG CHAPTER!!!!

There was a dim lighting when Liam opened his eyes, a loud voice reaching his ears also.

“What the hell Krome! What were you thinking!? One, you didn’t even come up with a good plan, two you DIDN’T tell me that you and Darius were going to get him tonight and three, Why in God’s name did you hurt him!? He’s pregnant you idiot! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! What if you killed the baby with the way you drug him around!?” 

“Frista calm down, it’s his own fault that he got beat up like he did. He was the one fighting me, I didn’t really have a choice in the way I took him.” Krome answered angrily.

“Frista-a, you don’t think that the Alpha is dead d-do you-” A weak voice attempted.

“Oh hell I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead and lying on the lawn right now. You guys fucked up. Now I’m gonna have to clean up your mess. Dammit!” Yelled Frista as she swung her gloved hand against the small wooden table with a clap.

Liam’s eyes welled up as he came to the realization that Scott could be dead by now, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. The wolfsbane they infused him with was a very lethal substance, nearly killed the young wolf in one night.

He unintentionally whimpered at the pain coursing through his mind and body, which caused a sickening silence throughout the musty building. 

“Oh good, he’s awake!” Said a deep voice whom Liam supposed belonged to ‘Krome.’

Liam curled up around his stomach protectively and clenched his eyes shut and was flushed with memories of a crooked smile, it made his eyes snap back open. The Beta looked around helplessly whining when his shoulder smarted.

He looked down and nearly groaned at the ugly bite there, it was healing. But almost all wolves knew that Alpha bites and scratches were long lasting and slow to heal. Footsteps made him look up and to the doorway where three figures walked in. The teenager wasted no time in letting his wolf out, snarling and growling as he scooted back.

“Aw, Darlin’ don’t want to see us do you? When you were so caught up in my looks last night. I could see it, the want. I could see it in your eyes. That feeling that told you to come with me, to be with a stronger Alpha...You could feel it-” 

Two things happened in that moment. One, Liam lashed out at the large and undeniably strong wolf in front of him, and the woman -Frista- yelled at Krome.

“What the hell is wrong with you Krome!?” She strode forward and jumped back when Liam clawed into Krome’s legs, blood immediately coloring his pants.

With some unknown will, Liam managed to crawl up the front of Krome’s pants and bit into his side.

“Arhg!? Get OFF!” Shouted the Alpha with words laced in animalistic growls.

Liam ignored him and pulled away for a second only to bite in deeper, a sort of savageness coming over him and he could suddenly only taste blood and it took over his senses. He shook his head and felt claws cutting into his shoulders in an attempt to remove him.

Shouting filled his ears, but it was dulled. Without care he tore his head backwards, feeling the skin and flesh in his teeth tear and slip. Then he was on his butt and spitting out a disgusting chunk of meat from his mouth, eyes bright yellow. 

“GOD DAMNED BETA-!” Krome came forward, double canines elongated and glistening.

“SHUT UP!” 

The loud scream made Liam jump where he sat on the floor, blood all over him, Krome too swung around with a harsh grunt.

Frista stood there with her hands in her flaming pink hair, something worse than anger in her expression, eyes wide in disbelief and full of fire.

“Get. Your. Ass. Out. Right. NOW!” She bellowed at Krome who looked stunned but listened anyway.

Liam, still on the floor started to come back to himself and he was going into shock of what had just occurred. His breathing began to pick up and then he tasted the metallic flavor coating his mouth and making his throat hurt. Liam gaged when his tongue ran over a little something in his teeth, the next thing he knew he was heaving all of Melissa's pasta all over the place. 

When he finished puking and dry heaving he looked up at Frista who was standing there looking kind of awkward. Then she left, walking out and leaving Liam to hyperventilate. Tears spilled down his face and he let out a howl of agony now that he was in his right mind, and all the new wounds he had collected were hitting him full force with pain.

He began to sob out in little punched out, hiccup sounding cries. Liam collapsed onto his side, sadly into a pool of blood, and he sobbed loud and hard until he couldn’t voice anything hardly at all. It was then that a small voice made him shiver but tilt his head up anyway.

“H-Hello? Mister?” 

Liam’s blue eyes were met with soft, minty blue eyes that made him pause and forget the pain. The slim teen had beautiful blue hair that laid on his head in cute little wisps.

“W-” Liam’s voice failed him and he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Who are yo-ou?” His voice cracked. 

“Me? O-oh I’m Darius, nobody really.” He answered with a shrug.

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled himself up, the other teen looked at him in sympathy.

“Here, I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Darius said and came forward with a small hand outstretched.

Liam stiffened for a moment and then relaxed as he took the soft hand in his slightly bigger one. He managed to stand on his legs, though they shook and gave him a bit of trouble when they started walking. They left the dark room and walked out into what appeared to be a hotel room.

“We’ll just get to the bathroom and then you can clean up….There's only a small window on the shower wall, you won’t fit through, not to mention with your injuries….Not that I’m telling you that you are stuck here, I mean you are but you're free to wander around. But you can’t leave….” Darius spoke, confusion slowly entering his voice while he rattled on.

They finally got to the bathroom and Liam nearly cried at the large tub there. He felt oddly at peace around Darius and he whimpered when he turned to hurry out of the room after turning the water on. 

“S-Stay……?” Liam whispered when the blue haired teen raised a brow.

What he received was two eyebrows lifted in surprise. The teen looked out the door but then turned back and sat on the toilet seat, facing away from Liam. The Beta sighed in relief and easily pulled his shredded shirt the rest of the way off. His pants were a whole new level of difficulty.

Liam growled lightly as they finally popped off. He hissed loudly when he remembered his ankle, but when he looked down at it, it was stitched up. His eyes flicked up to Darius’ back and he felt a small warmth spread through his body. He didn’t even hardly know the other teen but he could sense he was a friend.

Liam turned around and looked down at the water running down the drain, it mesmerized him for a moment and it gave him a moment to remember that he was being held captive and was probably gonna be killed off. He smiled with mock happiness, the smile turning to a frown as he climbed into the tub, putting his good leg in first.

There was a handheld shower head and he grabbed it and pressed down on button and started to run the spray over his bloodied skin, red running down the drain and leaving pale, freckled skin behind.

When he had cleaned the blood from his skin he put the head of the hose over his head and gave into the warmth of the water, his mouth open as he breathed. Liam ignored the taste of blood and spit the water in his mouth out and just tried to relax. Then without any meaning r emotion he rasped out a few words.

“My Alpha will come for me…” 

“How are you so sure, how do you know that he isn’t dead….?” It wasn’t a threat or meant to make him feel alone, it was the truth in a question.

“I know, I know he isn’t dead….He is a true Alpha, not born into the hereditary. He gained his powers.” Liam said with a little more pride than necessary.

All he got was silence and he had the feeling that Darius was hoping, just like himself, that Scott wasn’t dead. That maybe he could get out with him. So he filled the silence for his sanity's sake.

“He will come for me, and he will kill if he has too...He will kill anyone who gets in his way…”

It was deathly silent after that besides the sound of water.

* * *

“I don’t care Derek just shut up!” Scott roared, Alpha bashing the Beta who furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

“No! You know very well that this is a stupid thing to be doing! You are not just going to sit here while Liam is out there with some maniac! HE! IS! YOUR! MATE! What kind of mate just abandons their own!? He is carrying your young! Is that not enough encouragement to get your ass up and looking for anything!? If it was Stiles-!” 

“If it was Stiles you’d what, Derek? Honestly what would you do? You would being the exact thing, freaking out and wondering what in the hell to do!” Scott growled.

“No, that's where you’re wrong….I would be out there, looking for him because he is just a kid. Scott, Liam is just a kid. A kid who is also pregnant, and a werewolf. Don’t you see it yet?” Derek asked in a pleading voice.

Scott met those odd hazel and coal eyes, knowing what Derek meant but not knowing how to deal with it. He and the Beta had been sitting here, outside the Loft and in the parking lot, bickering like a bunch of dumbasses.

The Alpha ran a hand over his face and tried his best to hold himself together. Failing when his eyes and nose stung and vision went blurry.

“I don-t know what to do, Derek.” His face scrunching up in emotional pain. 

Derek’s face went blank for a moment as Scott broke on the spot. The man’s face softened then and even though they weren’t pack, according to Derek, he pulled Scott into his arms and held him close like a mother wolf would nuzzle her pups onward for support.

Derek kept him in his arms more than he usually would but in a sense it brought comfort to them both and it was odd. Like even though Scott considered Derek to be apart of his pack, Derek did too subconsciously.

“DEREK! YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE LIKE NOW!” Stiles voice echoed in the lot and made Scott and the raven haired man pull away more awkward than it would have been if Stiles hadn’t interrupted them.

They both shared a look before they descended the stairs to the Loft. When they got back in the door Stiles was there with a look of unease, Peter with him.

“There is some trouble. Seems that there's been but another death in this crazy town.” Peter’s discomfortingly calm voice slurred.

“And this has to do with us how?” Scott deadpanned receiving a look from Stiles telling him that he was understanding but really wanting to just smack him over the head with a pan.

“Scott, when does nothing have to do with us?” Stiles asked, not really hoping for an answer.

Scott looked at the floor and sniffed.

“Where was it?” Derek broke the silence.

Stiles and Peter both tensed up a little and then the hyperactive teen spilled the beans with a weird calm.

“It was, they found the body at your old house property, Der.” Stiles’ large brown eyes stared deeply into Derek’s with something that Scott couldn’t decipher. 

“Okay. Well. It never did anyone any use just sitting and doing nothing. Might as well go check it out.” Derek said with a tight smile.

They agreed with glances and hurried to get read. Peter going back up that spiral staircase and disappearing while Stiles followed Derek, talking in hushed words, spoken much too fast for Scott to decipher.

The Alpha had the urge to growl and shout at his fellow pack mate. The urge died when he realized that Stiles was Derek’s mate, maybe not a wolf mate but his mate none the less. Derek wasn’t part of his pack. What did that make Stiles to Scott? They were pack right? It didn’t make a difference that the hyperactive teen was paired with the larger wolf right? IT shouldn’t because Derek wasn’t an Alpha, even though they were paired together.

Scott pressed the thoughts back and went to grab his keys for his bike.

“Okay well are we all ready to go then?” Peter called, Lydia laying against his chest with red curls bouncing as he walked.

“Shit.” Stiles cursed when he saw his daughter.

“Scott, can your mom watch Lydia? Does she have to work tonight?”

Scott shook his head and pulled out his phone to send a quick ‘Mom can you watch Lyd?’ text. He received a text back almost immediately that read ‘Of course!’

Scott was glad she hadn’t asked why and put his phone in his back pocket with a small sigh.

“Taken care of.” He said to Stiles who heaved a sigh of relief.

“Okay well lets get her over to your moms and go.”

Scott felt a last twinge of fear pass through him and then he was following the others out the large metal doors and shutting out the drone silence of the Loft.

* * *

“What were you thinking. Honestly Krome, what were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that he was tearing me apart. Would you have let him rip you to pieces in my place?” Krome accused, anger edging into his voice.

“No, because you see, I wouldn’t have aggravated him. I would have approached him slowly like an animal, a wounded animal. That’s what he is right now. He is scared and alone and is protecting himself and that unborn baby of his. Surely you of all people would understand that feeling.” Frista finished with slumped shoulders.

Krome softened for a split moment with a small sigh. Then he hardened and glared at the bathroom door where the fox and wolf were, still.

“All the more reason for him to have it and be killed off.” Krome growled lowly in his throat before stalking out of the room and out of the little complex.

Frista exhaled loudly and rubbed a hand over her face with a pained expression before following him.

“You have changed so much Kro…….So much yet you fail to see it.” She said with her arms crossed.

“You know just as well as I that losing someone as precious as Malia, as precious as my daughter, you know very well that, that can do something to a person. It tears them apart.” Krome answered this time in a whisper.

Frista was left there to stand in place slightly awkwardly, trying to deny the emotion in his voice just then. She blinked and shook her head, then went into the bathroom where Liam turned and glared at her, eyes blown yellow.

“Shh, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. Darius? Go get some clothes will you?” Frista turned back to Liam who was still wary of her presence.

The blue haired teen stood up and scurried out of the room quickly. The tension left could be choked on. 

“You’ve been in there a long while kid. You think you can get out?” She asked in an unnaturally quiet voice.

Liam’s yellow eyes flickered then went back to their natural storm blue while he nodded quickly.

Frista stood up and reached into the small closet to grab a towel for the teen who was now hiding behind the shower curtain. She smirked at the sight before handing him the fluffy grey towel. 

“Hurry up Darius!” Frista yelled out the door hearing a muttered ‘yeah, yeah.’

“Why are you helping me………….I mean, Darius….That’s understandable but you..?” Liam asked while he shivered in the towel.

“We aren’t all like Krome and believe it or not, you are pregnant and I’m slightly more protective of you for that reason. I am a woman you know.” Frista smiled warmly.

Liam nodded in understanding just as Darius came rushing back with a handful of clothes.

“I-I didn’t know what would fit around your-our shoulders so I just grabbed all of my big shirts.” Darius managed to stutter out as his eyes traced of said shoulders.

“They’re not that big……Thanks..” Liam took the clothes quickly and pulled on some adorable panda boxer briefs that made Liam blush scarlet even in the current situation.

Frista turned around to give him privacy and then turned back when she heard a soft sigh. Her violet eyes trailed over the teen and she stifled a laugh. Liam was in a pair of light grey skinnies and a light purple long sleeve that was too tight and clung to his form like a second skin.

Darius went red and just shrugged while Frista finally burst out laughing. 

“It is not FUNNY!” Liam shouted, some wolf making its way into his words.

“It is though, because your stomach and it’s just-” Frista cut short when a loud clang rang out through the apartment. 

It was quiet for the longest time, then shrieks filled the complex walls.

“NO! PLEASE! I-I DON’T KNOW ANYONE NAMED MALIA-!” 

“SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU KNOW! Now tell me right now, why were you following us, runt. Maybe if you make me happy you will survive….” Krome’s thick voice was but a snarl of rage.

“P-please. Her parents know that someone is coming for her, they know that someone wants to have her-Please! They know that someone is trying to kill her-!”

“I WOULD NEVER KILL HER! SHE’S MY DAUGHTER!” 

“Please! I’m sorry-I-I-I’m just here to check you guys out because I know that they know who you are! They don’t know you are her father! I SWEAR! Please just let me go! PLEA-!”

Whoever was talking was cut off and there was a dull tearing sound along with wet sliding then followed by the sound of something spilling everywhere.

Frista looked at Liam and saw him pale, as if he knew exactly what had happened. His chest began to rise and fall quickly and he seemed to remember what happened and his eyes were filled with yellow once again.

The pink haired woman had no time to react when a clawed hand met her face and sent her spiraling into darkness.

* * *

The Beta brought his hand down of the side of the woman’s face, forgetting and not caring that she was female. The claw marks on his shoulder making him strain to fight for escape. He grunted lowly when the woman didn’t try to stand.

Using his time he had, Liam ran forward and pushed Darius out of his way wit a harsh shove that sent him backwards and tripping over Frista who was still on the floor, he landed in the tub.

Liam ran out of the bathroom and was met with Krome whose eyes were bright crimson and teeth elongated and growling lowly. The Beta felt the urge to cower, to show respect to such a large, dominate wolf. He felt his human instinct nagging at him, telling him that there was Scott, his mate.

“Obey me!” Krome yelled in that monstrous voice.

Liam roared, “NEVER!” 

Krome growled and crouched, ready, then leapt at the Beta.

Liam ducked just in the nick of time and charged forward towards the door. He reached it and wrenched it open just as he heard the crash of Krome sliding into the wall behind him. Liam took off running, gently skimming the wall when he turned the corner where the elevators were. He had a floor or so to get to floor level. He glanced at the stair well and made a decision. 

Grabbing the railing he lept from the second floor and onto the landing where another set of stairs joined. He gasped when he felt his stomach tug and he fought back tears as he forced his legs forward. Liam ignored the look of the lady in her office and smashed the doors open and ran into the dark night.

He smelled the air, he was still in Beacon Hills, or just out of it. He decides he didn’t care and just started to run, wolf endurance aiding him as he ran and ran. Every so often he would get a whiff of Krome, it made him pump his legs faster.

The tears he had held back earlier came splashing down now, he held back the need to howl as his ankle burned in red hot pain. It hadn’t fully healed. He saw the sign then, the one sign that had never meant anything now made him cry with happiness.

‘Welcome to Beacon Hills!’ It read in big red letters.

Liam forced his tiring body farther and farther, hope filling his body and giving him a new energy. He was just getting into town when a loud roar made him trip. He landed harshly on his hands and knees, and there was a sickening snap in his wrist that had him screaming, porch lights flickering on a few houses down from him.

He snapped his head around and saw him in the shadows, slowly approaching him. Those red eyes, compelling and dangerous. Liam brought a hand to cup his stomach, crying when he realized that nothing that was happening was good for the pup inside him.

“Please, stop, m-my baby-It can’t take this much anymore...Please” Liam pleaded, those big stormy blue eyes dulled and ready for death.

He received a growl and the beast started to trot forward then. It was about a meter away when it leapt, fangs bared and snarls reaching Liam’s ears. The Beta turned over, and when those large canines sunk into the back of his throat, he howled.

It was loud and droning like a flat line, filled with longing and need and false hope, it was broken. 

“S-SCOOOOOOOOOOTT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud of this. COMMEMT AND KUDOS IF POSSIBLE!!!?


	11. Til My Heart Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott!” 
> 
> It was faint, but it was Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Lol so this is a really long chapter but I love it and hopefully you will too.
> 
> #BLOODY  
> #HATE THIS BUT LOVE THIS!

“There’s nothing here!” Scott roared and kicked a large branch a good hundred or so feet away.

“Hey! Calm. Down. There’s gotta be something here…” Stiles muttered. 

Derek stood a few feet away, he looked calm but his eyes said different. He seemed just as angry. Scott looked back at the bloodied ground and grunted, the smell of the foreign wolf making him cringe. 

“Whatever wolf was here, it was strong and definitely an Alpha. It reeks.” Derek said with an unnaturally quiet voice.

“Geez all you wolves with your wolf powers and shi-” Stiles stopped, cut off by Peter and Derek, the later of the two grabbing Stiles wrist.

Stiles looked up at the raven haired man in confusion, only a second later did he hear the faint whistling of a howl traveling between the trees. But when Stiles looked at Scott, the Alpha’s ears were long and pointed, eyes red and brighter than he had remembered seeing them.

A soft whisper left Scott’s lips, “Liam…” And then he was gone.

Stiles heard the faint thudding of footsteps already in the past but that were just reaching his ears. He turned back to look at Derek who met his gaze with concern.

“Der, I can’t-” Stiles gestured to himself with his hands, “You have to go after him, I’ll-I’ll go back to the car-” 

“You are NOT, going to be out here by yourself.” Derek said lowly, possessively.

“I’ll go. I’m bigger than you anyway nephew.” Peter smirked and then went after Scott.

Stiles would never admit it but, he was sure that when he and Derek had just started to warm up to each other -when they had been friends and started flirting back and forth now and then- that Peter had tried to win his teenage heart from Der.

Stiles visibly shivered at the idea of Peter trying to catch his eye and felt it in his abdomen that it was true. But whatever he had, had with him was now gone it seemed. Replaced by Lydia, who he was currently playing mother hen to, more than Derek and Stiles combined. Also, she never cried when she was around Peter, actually she hardly cried. She cried once, and it wasn’t just crying, no it was screaming and it hurt like hell. 

Hilariously even the glass in the room seemed to vibrate like it would explode that one time. Derek’s ears had started bleeding, with werewolf hearing and all.

“Well, let’s go then.” Stiles said with a small eyebrow wiggle.

Derek nodded and picked Stiles up in his arms and ran, a small giggle leaving the teen’s throat. The Beta felt a small sense of pride that he was making his mate happy. He ran faster till they had reached Derek’s Camaro. 

“Okay we have to hurry now, Stiles.” Derek said while setting him down and running over to the driver door. 

Stiles quickly opened his door and hopped in. He was rushed with the sudden wonder how he was so lucky to end up with someone like Derek. It amazed him. The thought flew away as the car started and they took off down the road.

* * *

The howl. It had Scott charging forward with determination. He could feel his body changing with each leap and stride. He could feel his body growing, felt his nose and face elongating to form into the monstrous creature he had become only once before.

Scott was coming to the river, and he prepared himself to jump. He gained momentum as he neared the lip of the canal, then ducked low before throwing himself forward with all his strength. He was at the peak of flight when he threw his head up with a short howl. He landed with a heavy thud on the damp dirt and felt the slight sting of impact in his bones. Scott growled loudly and continued forward with earnest.

Another howl, human, this time in pain made him howl back louder, his voice lost to the protective animal inside him. He yelped in pain when his bones cracked and snapped inside him. He chanced a look down and felt his heart stutter. Fur, that was the first thing Scott saw. Then he saw his body changing further, his fingers uncomfortably breaking and snapping into place in the shape of paws. He stopped and fell to the ground in pain.

He howled in pain and his eyes glowed brightly. The cracking was making him sick and he had the urge to throw up. He fought back his wolf and felt it thrash forcefully in its cage of skin and bone. Scott snapped his head around when he heard a twig break, cliche. Then he saw Peter and he relaxed a little.

“Oh my, well this is truly a sight to behold.” Peter said with awe.

“Wha-What’s happening to me!” Scott cried.

“Why Scott, you are evolving…This is amazing….I assume you will be quite large, being a True Alpha and first in the bloodline….Don’t fight it, just let it happen, Scott..” Peter finished and flashed those blue eyes.

Scott looked down at the ground and he could see his wolf standing still in its cage. Scott stared at it as though wanting to know that everything would be okay if he let go. The dark animal showed its teeth and barked, the force of it making the Alpha finally let go. The wolf barked louder, and he felt his body change smoother this time. It started a course of barking, tearing his skin and breaking his bones, each time louder until it howled at him. It took Scott a moment to realize he was the one howling, finally one with the wolf inside him. 

He tilted his head and howled long and loud, until he no longer had breath. Then he looked back at Peter who was smiling wildly and he urged Scott to run. The dark brown wolf huffed then stretched his new legs with speed like flight.

Everything was different now, every smell amplified, along with his hearing and touch. He wondered if this is what it was like when Derek had evolved…

Scott came to a halt as Liam’s scent reached him, it came in gusts from the east, to he took off that way. Peter ran a good distance to his left, just to be safe. From afar he could hear the sound of a car, maybe Derek’s Camaro, maybe the Sheriff. 

“Scott!” 

It was faint, but it was Liam.

Scott felt his legs pump faster, instinct taking over him as he ran across the road where the smell of blood and Liam were. He carried himself to a clearing where he caught but a glimpse of yellow in the far distance. There was more footsteps, padding and thumping really. He looked to his right and saw Derek. Well, wolf Derek anyway, who was a dark coal, or soot color. 

The Beta barked urgently and ran faster to catch up with the Alpha. Scott had the sudden feeling that all the things that had happened between the two of them, that it didn’t matter anymore. It felt suddenly like they were pack now. He saw flashes of someone else’ sight and saw what must’ve been himself. Holy shit he was huge, not that weird Twilight wolf huge but larger than any wolf he had seen. He was probably Dire Wolf sized, they were large creatures and probably all considered Alpha’s of their time.

He turned his head back to look at Derek who barked at him as in confirmation that they were pack members. 

‘I would never follow anyone else…You really are an Alpha, and wolves don’t survive on their own..’ Derek’s voice filled Scott’s mind.

Scott growled in surprise and then felt a new energy fill his bones and muscles as he ran. He felt happiness fill his heart and chase away all his fears now that he had Derek at his side.

‘How did you get here so fast?’ Scott channeled, trying it out and finding it very helpful and amazing.

‘I started to change in the car when I heard you howl in pain. Pfft, instincts I guess…’ Derek thought back.

Scott took the answer but he knew that the feeling that Derek had, had been deeper and the need to protect the Alpha, his acceptance to Scott being Alpha was what drove him to change. Wait, then that meant Derek had already considered him pack sometime before….

Derek growled loud from beside him and brushed Scott’s side with his muzzle while running, wanting him to stop. He met Derek’s blue eyes before they both looked upward and ahead. There, being dragged uphill was Liam. Scott growled angrily and was about to charge again when Derek jumped in front of him, teeth showing for a second.

‘Not by yourself! He’s much too large to take on alone, whoever he is.’ Derek thought in outrage and yet it seemed like slight fear.

‘Okay well we need Peter anyway. Hey, don’t be afraid Derek, nothing will happen, and don’t bullshit me right now because I can smell it on you.’ Scott channeled.

Derek laid his ears down and lowered his head slowly. Scott had no intention of doing it, didn’t mean to do it, but he did it anyway. He stepped over to the Beta, smelling the fear, and he licked the top of his head. Derek jumped a little, as though fighting with his masculinity and his need to calm himself. In the end he stayed there and let Scott rub his head and face with his own.

‘I will make sure you will be alright Derek? I would never let anything happen to you, not now that you are pack….You were pack before but not like this…’ Scott pulled away and felt the smell of fear drift away with the slight breeze.

“What are you two doing? Having a little heart to heart? Well I hate to break it to you but he is just up there,” Peter pointed up as though they had forgotten, “and we need to get him before it's too late.” He finished politely.

Scott huffed and then with a quick glance to Derek, they took off. Their fur shimmering with the faint moonlight, eyes glowing and providing excellent light. Scott and Derek started to pant as they ran up hill, the smell of his mate making him run harder. Derek nipped at his haunches making him throw a glance back.

‘Don’t waste your energy! This Alpha is strong!’ Derek scolded.

Scott sniffed in annoyance but behaved. They were now in the small clearing where the wolf had been, the scent there was the strongest they had gotten so far, but where was Liam?

‘Where is Liam!?’ Scott channeled his fear and anger to the black wolf beside him.

‘I don’t know Scott...He was just here!’ Derek snarled and snapped at the air in rage with a shake of his head, ears perched forward.

Scott was about to howl again when he heard Peter yell at Derek. He whipped around just in time to see Derek’s smaller frame attacked by a large silvery wolf. Derek yelped loudly in pain as his ruff was bit into and shook roughly back and forth. Scott felt instinct take over as he leapt on top of the silver wolf, whose body was slightly smaller but still strong. 

It probably looked insane, three wolves fighting in the forest. Derek turned and writhed as he tried to bite the wolf’s head, his high cries of pain worsening and becoming loud whistles. He was lucky and managed to clamp his teeth over one ear, when he felt it in his mouth he shook his head from side to side which sent the other wolf into fits of screams. 

Scott was busying himself by tearing into the wolf’s side, tasting blood as he bit into the skin. He pulled against the flesh in his mouth and felt blood ooze over his muzzle, it was strange and metallic but for some reason it made him rip and pull harder. He let go for a second then bit back, a larger chunk of fur and skin filling his mouth. 

Derek was on his back now, biting and pawing at the silver wolf on top of him while Scott was above both of them trying to stay latched onto the enemy. The silver wolf jerked him from side to side and it was suddenly scary at how much smaller Derek was compared to both of them. Derek yowled suddenly and Peter who had been frozen snapped out of his daze and almost joined them but Scott growled at him, red eyes blazing.

‘FIND LIAM!’ He thought and watched Peter look around in awe before taking off.

Scott went back to biting but let go when he saw Derek scrambling to get away, the silver wolf had its jaws embedded in the tender skin just in front of his hip. Derek was screaming in pain, blue eyes glowing and faltering as pain ate away at him. His jaws were open wide as loud keening filled the air.

‘Scott! It hurts! Hurts! Pain!’ Derek let Scott feel his pain briefly and it was horrible. 

Scott finally pulled away, stepping back momentarily then going straight back. This time however, he maneuvered himself so he was face to face with the silvery grey wolf. When he leapt forward he opened his jaws widely and then clenched them down on the wolf’s trachea just as those red eyes met Scott’s.

The wolf dropped Derek from its jaws and tried to growl but all that came out was a choked garble. Blood spluttered out of the wolf's nose and mouth, that's when Scott found the will in himself to let go. He pulled his lips back and growled lowly as the wolf struggled to breathe, blood coating his teeth and drizzling out of his foamy mouth. Cracking and snapping made Scott run over to Derek where he lay whimpering on his side, his right leg completely limp.

Shouting made Scott jump to attention and he was in front of Derek in a second, with his head down and tail raised protectively when he saw Stiles. 

“Derek! Dereeeek! Dere-” Stiles stopped dead ahead of Scott who was still in front of the dark wolf.

Derek whined loudly and attempted to sit up but yelped and fell back down to the wet Earth. His body was trying to change back, Scott could tell that much just by hearing the small cracks and snippets. Stiles brown eyes welled up with tears and when he spoke again it was faint like the wind on a quiet night.

“Scott? Derek?” 

Scott looked over and noticed the wolf they had been fighting was now human, with dark hair and a certain smell about him that seemed familiar. Then it was as though all his energy left him and he collapsed to the ground, his breathing heavy and labored. He didn’t even notice that he was changing back until he felt hands on his face and heard John yelling at him.

“Scott! Scott, wake up son!” The Sheriff called loudly with a flashlight shining in his eyes.

Scott blinked hard and looked around, the whole world was spinning around on its axis. When he looked to his upper right from where he was propped up, he saw Stiles sobbing with a half shifted Derek in his arms. And to his left, nothing but that damned wolf that hurt his pack, that took his Beta, his mate.

Scott felt the urge to growl but it died when he felt a wave of nausea flush through him like the impact of cold air after a shower. Then it was gone and everything was normal, or almost. Scott tried to roll onto his side but found it nearly impossible when John pushed him back down. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, ughn-where is Peter-? Peter!?” Scott hollered into the night, receiving nothing. 

“Scott, Scott I need you to calm down. Stiles, how is Derek?” John said, the last part whispered.

“Da-ad, he’s not changing anymore-” Stiles cried in realization as he shook Derek.

The raven haired man shuddered and then his bones crunched loudly and popped unnaturally and then from what Scott could see he was naked, but back to being human.

“Oh my God Derek, Oh my god Dad there’s so much blood! It’s not stopping-Dad!” Stiles yelled helplessly.

“Stiles, right now I need you to calm down. I called Parrish before I got here, he’s on his way. Until then I need you to stay calm. Put pressure over that wound right now, but take your shirt off and use it as a bandage. Now Stiles!” John yelled when Stiles didn’t move.

Scott finally managed to pull himself up after a minute, John frowned but didn’t try to restrain him. He was worried about Liam’s whereabouts but that would just have to wait a moment. Scott walked over to Derek who was unconscious but bleeding heavily.

“Here, Stiles.” Scott looked at his best friend who nodded and let him take Derek’s hand in his own.

‘C’mon Derek, come back to us. You have to come back...Stiles, Lydia, Me….we need you to come back.’ Scott thought hard, trying to reach the man.

Derek shuddered in response and then a low growl rumbled through his chest. It took a moment of shaking and growling mixed with whimpering before his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the bright electric blue that was hidden under the dark hazel.

Scott felt a broken smile pull over his face as Derek came back from the dark pit that he’d been sinking into. Stiles cried out and pulled Derek’s head into his lap and placed kisses over the raven haired man’s face and head, the man groaning when he accidentally bumped a cut on his temple.

“Derek Hale! Who or what gave you the impression that you thought you could just die huh? Who said it was okay for you to just die?” Stiles cried and held the man close to him.

“Didn’t, think it was a choice….” Derek huffed between labored breaths, Stiles t-shirt still pressed against his bleeding hip. 

“Well it is! Don’t talk Derek, you’ll bleed more.” Stiles whispered, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

Scott stayed there for a moment before he remembered Liam.

“I have to go find Peter. I’ll be back, maybe.” Scott sad and without letting the others protest he was running into the woods like a crazy person.

He picked Peter’s scent up in about a minute or two and followed the death tainted smell, getting whiffs of blood and urine mixed with Liam’s thick musk.

‘I will find you Liam.’

* * *

The older werewolf was running, the sounds of his nephew’s screaming stopped now and he feared the worst had happened. He knew that he had to find Liam but with Derek yowling like he did he was distracted. However now that the howls had stopped he managed to hear something totally different. 

It was faint but then it was like a pierce to his ears. A loud whine filled his ears and he knew it was Liam. Peter ran after the keen, hearing them become louder the closer he got to the source. He stopped at the edge of a cave, hearing a continuous chorus of cries and sobbing mixed with pained grunts. 

“Liam?” Peter called into the cave, his eyes burning brighter to see better. 

He made out a slump in the far end of the cave and could tell Liam had his legs up. The smell of blood and urine hit him like a wall as he stepped into the cave. Pulling out his phone he switched on the flashlight and swallowed hard. Liam was in fact there on the ground, except his pants were ripped to shreds and he had his legs up and was pushing. He was in labor. 

“Well shit.” Peter said while he ran over to the kids side.

“P-Pet-er-er! Where is Sco-Scott-t-AHA!” Liam shouted in pain and grit his bloodied teeth together as pain consumed him.

“Liam, look Scott is a little preoccupied. I’m the only one here right now, and you are going into labor now. You weren’t supposed to pop for another two weeks!” Peter shouted when he realized that all the shit the boy had been through must have been to blame for the early birthing.

“I know-Ow-Ah-!” Liam held back a scream as his stomach muscles contracted.

“Listen, we can’t do this here, in the woods I mean. Shit. Liam, this might hurt a lot but I need to get you out of here okay? I have to take you back to the Loft. I’ll let Scott know we are going. Don’t fight me on this.” Peter said while he sent a quick message to Scott who replied with a howl in the distance.

Peter leaned down and with an arm under the boy's armpits and one under his knees, he started to run. There was some sort of instinct that was messing with him. He felt the urge to protect the boy in his arms. It felt as though if he were to let him go or worse, die, that he would feel empty and the need to repay himself to the Alpha-Scott.

‘Why in the hell did you just call him Alpha?’ Peter thought to himself in anger and confusion.

Liam, whimpered and clawed at his firm chest, nails growing and digging into his pectorals’ making him bite back a growl of discomfort. The Beta was in pain, that much he knew. After seeing Derek go through this, he knew there was no fun way of doing this.

Flashback:  
‘Peter! Get it out! Ge-Get it out!! It fucking hurts-AH!’ Derek screamed in pain.

‘Derek, hey you have to breathe, breathe! It will be over quicker, just breathe and push..’ Peter raised his voice so his nephew could hear.

Derek nodded with tears or pain and need running down his face. Right about now he was glad Stiles wasn’t here…

Peter yelled then, ‘Push Derek! It’s almost out, Push! PUSH!’  
End Flashback.

The memory faded away and was replaced with Liam squirming in his arms, the contractions fault probably. He could smell the familiar scent of home, or the Loft for those who didn’t know. He was getting closer, that was a plus. Almost to safety.

Peter was coming to the edge of the woods near the loft when Liam howled in pain. Peter looked down and was met with Liam’s bright, almost neon yellow eyes. They were so different compared to any other Beta’s eyes, they had a orange tint around the edges. His body startled when he heard a loud bark from behind him. 

He noticed he had stopped, he turned around and saw Scott standing there. His back came up to Peter’s hip and his head just a bit higher than that. He was a large wolf, Peter had been right. He snapped out of thought and pointed forward telling Scott to go to the Loft and get things ready. The Alpha took off and loud thudding made Peter want to laugh at how loud the teen was.

Then he started to follow him.

* * *

Liam was screaming, though he knew he really wasn’t. He was howling against the acid eating away at his muscle and lower back. He smelled the potent scent of his Alpha, it made him simper and keen for the touch of him. Too long it seemed, it seemed like it had been ages since he saw the wolf when it had barely been a week, maybe not even a day. 

He could faintly hear the sound of metal steps, and the slight shriek of an old, unoiled door being shoved open. Then there were voices. It sounded so loud and it was hurting his ear drums. The pain flowing through him felt like he was having his muscles ripped out, one at a time. He screamed when he felt himself being laid down on white hot coals, the fire wrapping itself around him and making him gasp for breath. He gasped for air and dug his finger around a handful of the coals and screamed louder, his throat burning from the smoke in his lungs. 

He looked down, expecting to see fire and burning rocks, hut all he made out through his warped vision was white, fluffy blankets and towels. Now that he was in a moment of solace he made out the sound of two voices, one foreign to him and the other, his Alpha…

“Scott! Scott!” Liam called from where he lay on the bed.

His nerves started to burn again and everything seemed to shift southwards and he felt warm liquid run over his buttocks. He started to sob when he smelt blood and something else. Liam sat up and looked down, gagging when he saw his own blood and felt an indescribable pain strike through him. 

Scott came into his vision then and he was talking but he couldn’t hear him. There was blood on the Alpha’s lips and face and it was making Liam scared. The teen yowled in pain before he instinctively clenched all his muscled, and pushed down and outward. His eyes clenched shut as he pushed down again. He felt something give and he groaned in the relief. It only lasted a minute though and then the pain was back.

This time however was by far the worst pain he’d ever felt. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling staring back at him, his throat felt like it had been skinned so he knew he was being vocal. There were hands on his face and he heard Scott’s voice.

“Almost there Liam, almost. Please baby you have to push just a little more, please!” 

Scott sounded pained. He had no idea. Liam pushed for what felt like hours but it was probably only minutes. There was a massive rush of relief then, and he collapsed onto himself, all his muscles giving out. Liam felt his head start too clear he started searching for something, his hands scrambling across the mattress.

A hand took his and he looked around drowsily, his eyelids beyond droopy and nearly closed so he blinked them open and sobbed when he saw Scott clearly. His voice was nearly gone and he sounded terrible when he started to sob, a throbbing pain in his lower body. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Liam, shhhh…...Calm down it's okay now, everything's okay now.” Scott shushed him, wrapping his strong arms around the boy.

Liam made a move to ask his Alpha something when his head swam around in its cage of bone. He heard small crying sounds and Peter laughing happily from somewhere. Liam’s vision started to get blotchy and he gripped onto Scott and blinked hard as he tried to focus his eyes. It didn’t help and the next thing that he knew there was a burning heat behind his eyes making him shout in pain and bring a hand to palm at his eyes before he fell back on to the mattress and fell into a black pit full of teeth that made up darkness.

“Liam!?”

* * *

“C’mon Derek, we have to get out of here. I know it hurts, baby I swear I know.” Stiles spoke while placing a hand over Derek’s stomach in an attempt to steady the well muscled man.

Derek grunted and tried to step forward but he froze instead and growled, his face and whole lower half covered in blood. 

“What, what is it Derek?” Stiles whispered while motioning for his Dad to quiet when he went to speak.

Derek twisted his head to the far right of himself and nearly fell to the ground as a whimper of pain left him. Stiles turned to look where his boyfriend's gaze was and felt fear prickle into his bones with every breath he took.

“He’s gone, the wolf-he, he’s gone-AH! Ugh-! Cough-Afbewegh!” Derek choked off into a fit of coughs, blood splattering onto Stiles’ shirt.

“Okay, fuck! Look I don’t give a shit about his sorry ass, we need to get you home. Now!” Stiles said as Parrish showed up, dropping his hand from the gun on his belt as he ran over to help them.

They started to hobble back to the car as quick as they possibly could.

***

Stiles, Derek, and his Dad were in the cruiser now, and were headed back to the Loft. It was quiet besides Derek’s panting as his blood oozed out of its wound. 

“Dammit.” Stiles muttered while he repositioned his shirt on Derek’s wound. 

“Just stay awake okay Der? You are not, are NOT, going to give up on me.” Stiles said more so to himself than to the raven haired man.

“I’m not you Stiles. I can…I...I am stronger….” Derek’s breath was labored and it was making Stiles nervous.

“Don’t talk…..just be quiet, don’t sleep though….” Stiles said quietly, kissing the top of Derek’s head.

“I love you Stiles…..” Derek whispered.

Stiles looked down not knowing whether to yell at him for his tone or to say it back because it was true. He didn’t get the chance to do either things because they were pulling into the edge of town, across the tracks and down the road Stiles had ran not too long ago.

* * *

“Liam!?” Scott yelled, shaking his mate and feeling his eyes widen and burn in fear.

He yanked the teen up and pressed the flat of his ear against the boy’s chest and listened. There was a beat, it was strong but fast like if someone had a fever.

“Liam…….” Scott whispered softly, running a hand down the side of the Beta’s face.

“Scott? It’s a boy!” Peter yelled from the other room, happiness obvious in his voice.

Scott felt pride swell in his chest, his wolf nearly satisfied. 

“Bring him in here! I need to see him.” Scott yelled loud enough so Peter would hear.

There were footsteps and then the sound of Peter’s voice. 

“Sh, sh, shhh….Papa is right here little wolf.” Peter smiled as he leaned down carefully to hand the sleeping baby to Scott who took him happily.

The babe started to whine then and Scott chuckled and pulled a small tuft of blonde hair between his fingers. He felt tears of joy sting his eyes and he laughed, a tear dripping onto the baby boy’s chubby cheek, making his face contort.

“Jackson it is, behehe-” Scott sniffed, his nose running now that he was getting worked up.

“Jackson? Hm, interesting...He’s something isn’t he? Especially his eyes. They look exactly like Liam’s…” Peter said with a smile.

They stood there in the silence just admiring the baby in Scott’s arms for a while until they heard glass break and shatter against the floor.

“What was that?” Scott asked with fear laced words. 

Scott walked over to the dressers by the end of the bed, and opened one where he found Stiles red jacket. He kissed the top of Jackson’s head then laid him down into the jacket, pulling the sides over his chubby limbs to keep him warm.

When Scott turned around he saw Peter walking quietly over to the kitchen doorway, wolf ears grown out. Scott watched as Peter growled and then charged into the room, his growl cutting off short then leaving the Loft in near silence before a small whisper reached his ears.

“Krome..?”

Scott’s ears perked up and ran for the kitchen then jumped back when Peter was thrown out of the room and against the wall of the living area. There was an audible crack that made Scott’s teeth grit together.

He looked from Peter’s form on the ground too the figure now standing in the room with him. He felt his lips peel back as a snarl started in his throat when the man spoke. 

“What a broken thing, my brother. He never could bring himself up against me. Did you know that? My name is Krome by the way, if you haven’t heard already.” Krome growled like he was trying to sound heartless, but when he said ‘my brother’ Scott heard the slight pause in his heartbeat.

“Oh yeah? You were that wolf weren’t you. The one Derek and I were fighting not even three hours ago.” Scott growled back, anger evident in his voice.

“How didn’t you die? I crushed your windpipe.” Scott inquired with mock concern.

“I’m much older than you think, Boy.” Krome said with a roar following soon after.

Then he leapt at Scott who leaped out of the way but charged back at the Alpha wolf before him. Their bodies met with claws and double canines bared. Scott bit into the other man’s shoulder and chomped down as hard as he could, blood filling his mouth and bringing his wolf out. Scott roared and started to claw at the other man's muscles with abandon, not even noticing the wounds that were cutting themselves into his body.

He yelped in pain when claws stabbed into the soft tissue of his side, right in the curve of his waist. Scott was helpless as he fell to the ground and clutched his side in pain. He cried out when Krome sniffed the air and went over to the bed, looking like he wanted nothing more than to kill Liam where he lay but something flashed across his face and he looked at the dresser. 

“No!” Scott screamed in anger and fear for the precious cargo in the top drawer. 

Krome cackled and walked faster to the dresser, reaching for the top one. Scott whimpered and felt the need to howl in agony as Krome’s bloodied fingers wrapped around the handle and started to pull the drawer open.

“RAAAAARGH!” 

Scott’s eyes widened as he saw Liam’s small figure latch onto the large man’s back. Krome roared in outrage tinted with surprise and he lifted his arms to try to pry the teen off. He twisted around and lifted his head up to try and headbutt Liam, but he was faster and lifted his head for a second, teeth long and mouth wide. 

It took Scott a moment to adjust to the sight before him, then he felt his heart stop. Yellow, orange, and then red. Liam’s eyes burnt red and blazed angrily as he bit onto Krome’s throat. Blood spurted across Liam’s face and into his hair, the floor below them splashed with red splotches. Scott watched in horror mixed with amazement as Krome howled in pain and fell to the ground. 

Liam pulled away then flipped the man onto his back and straddled his hips before once again tearing into Krome’s neck. He bit down and pulled a chunk of flesh away, spitting it out on the ground beside them and then pulled his right hand back and sliced his claws across Krome’s chest. 

Liam used the same hand and shoved it into the larger man’s chest and pushing it in and up to his elbow. Scott watched and shivered when Liam growled in a voice so unlike the Liam he knew.

“You will never, NEVER, come after me or my pack! Not ever again!” 

With that, Liam wrenched his hand out of the older wolf, his heart in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good chapter. Lol so are you happy with the outcome?


	12. Walking In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was deafening silence between the two of them, like it was trying to eat them whole. Then Jackson started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Walking In The Wind" by One Direction really helped me write this chapter. Also their song "AM" but I got more help with the first one.
> 
> Anyway I like the beginning of this chapter but then I don't know how I feel about it. Also there will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. BUT PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS!! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!! But yeah I hope you guys like it.

Liam’s body stood there trembling for a moment before he crumbled to the ground with a loud howl of pain and exhaustion. Scott blinked hard and groaned as he gripped the wound on his side, blood flowing over his fingers. He blinked and tried to breathe but it was getting hard, not to mention when tried to clear his eyes they just got worse. Black and white dots were forming in his sight and he started to panic. 

“Peter!? Liam!?” Scott called helplessly noting how his voice sounded like it was under water. 

“Scoooott, stay with meee.” A voice called through the dark, he could vaguely see the outline of Liam’s body twisting his way and reaching out.

Bright, flaming, red eyes. Thats the last thing he saw before he passed out from bloodloss. His head lolled into a pool of his own blood and then he was left to forget everything.

* * *

“Scott? Scott, thank God you’re alive. You had us all scared for a moment.” 

It was Stiles. It took a minute for Scott to realize his eyes were open and staring blankly at Stiles caramel colored ones. Not that he didn’t like that color, nor the person whom it belonged to, but they weren’t the ones he had wanted to be staring into. No, he wanted those big, stormy blue eyes. He needed those usually tame and relaxed eyes that could turn cold and like waves during a storm. He needed the lightning and thunderous stare of his mate. 

Scott keened with a high pitched voice that stung even his own ears. He whimpered through his nose and tried to move. That was a bad idea. He yelped in pain and felt his eyes water from the pain shooting up his sides. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t try to move you idiot! You want to start bleeding again!?” Stiles exclaimed in worry.

Scott growled at his tone in response and watched slight fear flash in those brown eyes. He huffed in slight pride when a growl of protection answered his own. His brown eyes flicked over to see Derek standing behind Stiles, ready for anything. He watched Stiles back up a bit and he felt his tensed shoulders relax. 

“C-can I see him? Please.” Scott jumped up and his eyes widened when he heard Liam’s voice. 

“Liam! Li-Liam!” Scott begged and in a second Liam came running into the room he was in.

Scott just now realized he was still in the Loft. He whined as Liam gripped his face in his hands. 

‘Mate, Love, Liam.’ Scott thought, not expecting for an answer.

‘Alpha, mate, Scott, fear, worry, Scott.’ 

Scott felt his eyes brim with tears that started to fall and he found himself wrapping his arms around Liam and pulling him onto the bed he was on. The other wolf curled up into his side and made small sounds of comfort as Scott let his emotions out. He fell asleep like that, with his mate next to him and with him.

It was still light out when Scott woke again. He was by himself but there was still chatter in the loft and laughing. He made to sit up and managed to do so with just a dull, throbbing pain. Scott wobbled to the source of the voices and peaked out the doorway, alert.

There was Liam with their baby against his chest, he was happy and swaying softly from side to side. Peter was there too, Lydia on his arm and her more green than hazel eyes were staring at him making him smile. She gave a small, gummed smile back before she giggled making everyone look at her before their gazes landed on him. He looked at them all and noticed his mom was here along with John.

“Scott, baby.” His mom cooed and came over to him quickly, pulling him down into a hug and crying in something that didn’t sound like much pain.

She let him go and he looked back at the bundle in Liam’s arms, pride filling his chest. He walked slowly to Liam and rested his palms against Liam’s elbows while he looked down at Jackson. He was asleep but his eyelids opened when Scott chuckled in joy. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the baby, but it was the first time he could truly enjoy his presence and take in his facial features. 

“He looks like you.” Scott said quietly, meeting Liam’s gaze.

“I just hope he’ll be like you. Strong willed, caring, and a great Alpha…Oh look, there's one thing he didn’t receive from either of us, he has freckles.” Liam said with a small smile.

Liam held his arms out and Scott gladly took Jackson into his arms. He suddenly wondered if Liam was aware that his name was Jackson.

“--Jackson’s his-”  
“--Jackson it-”

Liam looked up at Scott and they both laughed lightly despite all the things that had happened. 

“Jackson….He’s so, I don’t even know. He’s amazing.” Liam whispered with a smile pulling at his now quivering lips. 

Liam looked up at him and his eyes were filled with every emotion imaginable.

‘Scott, mate, Alpha, need you. Need to join with you, ha-have to join.’ Liam’s voice swam around in Scott’s head and he nodded in understanding. 

“Hey, mom. I know that we have just all come together again, and I know that we shouldn’t be away but can you take Jackson for a while? Me and Liam need to go somewhere and get some things worked out, just us..” Scott spoke lowly, voice nearly breaking. 

Melissa perked up and a look of understanding came over her as she nodded and came to take the baby from them. The second Jackson was out of Liam’s arms Scott was leading him by the hand out the metal doors to the Loft. 

Scott let his wolf come out a little and his ears and face changed as he lead Liam out of the parking lot and into the thin trees. It was still dark, early morning, maybe four or five o’clock. Scott began to run, Liam at his side and eyes also colored, they were red. Scott realized that Liam was now an Alpha, he became an Alpha shortly after Jackson was born. He realized that when his eyes were changing while fighting Krome, so was his status. Liam was now an Alpha. His Alpha mate, his equal, for his pack.

Scott growled in joy as they went deeper into the woods, in the other direction of their fighting site. Liam allowed himself to change now and his ears were long and pointed, nails grown, and hair on his face. He smiled when he smelled a sudden change in the air, it smelled like home. They seemed to already have been nearing the part of the woods that lined the back of his house. Scott ran faster and debated showing Liam that he could change fully now, he let it go for now when they broke the lining and stopped in his yard.

Scott ran up to the back door and grabbed the spare key from the gutter on the roof and unlocked the door hurriedly. When the door was open he stepped inside and then gripped Liam by the back of his head and brought him into a warm, love filled kiss. He licked his mates nose as he pulled away, instinct fueling his movements now. Scott grabbed Liam by the hand and with the human side of his brain he led him upstairs to his room where he urged the new Alpha onto the carpet.

*Mature*

He began to ravish Liam now that they were safe and free of others. His lips trailed up and down the expanse of the teen’s neck making Liam sigh with pleasure.

‘Mine, all mine….’ Scott thought with joy and a pained heart.

Liam whimpered in comfort and then kissed Scott’s forehead then reached to pull his shirt over his head.

Scott groaned as Liam’s hands ran over his abs and shoulders, those full lips kissing and dragging over his chest. He leaned down and buried his face in Liam’s neck and inhaled deeply. His mate smelled like honeysuckle, it was intoxicating. Scott licked and kissed the skin there as if he was determined to taste it.. He didn’t pull away as he struggled to get Liam’s pants off of his thicker hips. He knew that the blonde had just gone through unimaginable pain from giving birth, but if they didn’t join now than they would become even more ravenous until it happened. 

Liam whined as his pants finally came free along with his underwear. Scott growled possessively, Liam may be an Alpha now but he was still stronger and still the True Alpha in their pack. Liam made a sound that suggested that he knew he wasn’t the top dog and that he still followed him. Scott smiled a toothy grin then let his instincts take him over once again. He started to prepare Liam using spit and his fingers, retracting his claws.

Scott had three fingers in Liam now and he could tell the younger wolf was ready. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the carpet, letting his claws come back out. He braced his hands on either side of the Beta’s head and with that Scott slowly pushed himself into Liam’s body, feeling the tight heat of his mate. It was going to be different this time. They already considered themselves mates, but were they really, truly mated yet? No, he knew this time would be different than their first time, they hadn’t truly bonded their souls the first time. He knew that this would be the time that, that happened.

Liam was gasping for breath and clawing at his back now, whining for him to move. Scott complied and began a steady rhythm of his hips, moving in and out effortlessly. He picked up the pace as things started to heat up progressively. Liam was biting and licking at his chest as he was rocked back and forth on the carpet. 

Scott knew that there would be burn marks on his mate’s back in the later hours. He felt a sense of pride in that fact run over him while he continued to claim his mate wholly now. He could feel something changing down south and he gasped as his pleasure intensified. Scott’s red eyes looked down and they faltered in their glow when he realized it was his knot. This was definitely different than last time. It was more intense, every touch and scratch made him cry out in animalistic need.

Liam was yowling below him in euphoria, his pleasure spot being hit and nudged with every thrust, it was driving him mad. Scott growled and felt his thrusts become more labored while his claws cut through the carpet and scratched at the wood. He knew that he would have to be careful now so he didn’t hurt his mate. Liam was almost screaming now as he clung to Scott’s shoulders for dear life, fearing that if he let go that he’d shatter into a million pieces of pleasure and never be put back together again.

His eyes were also red, and becoming brighter as they both neared the edge that would inevitably tie them together at the soul. Scott could tell he’s knot was almost at its fullest point so he leaned down to Liam’s bared neck and prepared to bite him in that same spot as the first time. 

Liam suddenly whimpered in pain, now was the time. 

‘Peace, calm mate, it will be over in a minute, you have to breathe Liam.’ Scott channeled softly.

He waited till Liam had taken a deep breath and was exhaling to push his knot past the tight ring of muscle, hearing Liam keen as it pressed right against his prostate. Scott grunted and then cried out when Liam accidentally clenched his muscles. Scott barely had the will to bite into Liam’s neck as his orgasm was pulled from him, but he managed. Liam followed seconds after, crying out loudly with his head thrown back and legs wrapped around Scott’s waist. 

Scott breathed heavily as his orgasm continued to wrack through his body. Liam held him through it, knowing that this would happen reoccurringly until his knot went away. It took about three minutes for his first climax to get over and it left him gasping and panting heavily for air. Scott whimpered in tiredness and Liam answered him with a quiet whine.

*End Mature*

‘Shhh, It will be over in a while Scott….’ Liam thought to his true mate, tightening his hold on the older wolf when he started to tense and shudder with another climax.

They were tied together for nearly an hour and fifteen minutes. It had started to get painful for Scott who had nearly broke down in tears at the hour point. Liam just held him through it and made small, reassuring sounds that would make Scott’s pain lessen while trying not to tense up around him. 

Now they were laying curled up by the left side of the bed with a blanket drug over them. Slowly Liam’s eyes became heavy and by the time the sun was coming up he was asleep. Scott however stayed awake, even though he was exhausted. He wiggled closer to Liam and kissed his nose on the tip then buried his face into his chest where he finally allowed himself to fall under.

* * *

“I’m telling you Frista, Krome is dead! He was an idiot for going up against a whole pack, thinking that just he, a lone Alpha could defeat a True Alpha and his pack. That Beta of his man, he’s quite a thing. He’s attractive too. That sounds weird since he’s Krome’s nephew….” Darius drawled on.

Frista held back the urge to punch the teen asian boy. Instead she grit her teeth and thought over everything.

“No, he can’t be dead. First of all why are you, or how are you so sure that he’s dead?” Frista asked calmly but on the inside she was infuriated and nervous.

“Lets just say I had help from the other side. You know, being a Fox and everything. I can cheat, half demon or spirit or whatever and all.” Darius smirked and rolled his eyes.

Frista stared shocked, Darius wasn’t in fear at all. Usually he was cowering and staying away from her and Krome. Maybe he really was dead. She didn’t know how to feel, at first she felt nothing but hatred but then she felt almost elated. She felt self aimed disgust fill her and she stood up from where she and Darius had been arguing at the small table in the complex they were in.

“Well, even if you're right, I am going to find out. Right now. If you are coming then get off your ass.” With that said Frista started to walk to the door that had been nearly broke in the scuffle caused by Liam and Krome.

“Ah? Wha-Why, if he’s not dead I don’t want to be the first person he see-“ He was cut off.

“If you're coming then hurry up!” Frista yelled from the hallway.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I-I-I mean, this is Derek hale, you know the attractive one with dark hair and featur-“

“Yes! Now shut up!” 

Frista spoke angrily as they climbed the stairs to the Loft. Frista took a deep breath before knocking harshly on the door. She huffed when there wasn’t an answer. Then was about to rap some more on the door when it opened with a slight groan.

“Hello-Who are you?” It was a puppy dog looking boy, with a funny nose and cute brown eyes that answered. 

“Hi. Kid you’re not the owner of this place so just let me-” Frista growled while shoving the teenager back onto his ass. 

“What the hell!? Excuse me-Derek who-who is this chick!? Do you know her!?” He yelled from the floor.

“Stiles what are you talking abou-” Derek, well built, God-like Derek cut off.

“Hiya Derek. Long time no see.” Frista smiled fakely.

Derek scrunched his face in confusion. 

“Do I kno-” 

“No. We never had the convenience. However I do know Peter. Peter!” Frista yelled loudly making Stiles and Darius jump.

A second later Peter strolled out of whatever room he was in, Lydia in his arms, her red curls more noticeable now. 

“What’s wrong now-” Peter stopped the moment his eyes landed on Frista.

It was silent for quite some time and then the kid named Stiles sneezed from behind Frista and Darius. 

“Sorry, but she said she knew you. I don’t know if I buy it.” Derek spoke in that low, dangerous voice of his.

Frista smiled suddenly and went over to Peter who was still shocked. Lydia sniffled when his hold on her started to lessen. She started to cry then and Peter snapped his attention down to her and started to lightly bounce her in his arms. She stopped for a moment and then giggled.

“Feisty thing aren’t you?” Peter made a face at her then looked back up at Frista who was at his side now.

“Frista, it has been years. Though I suppose for you it's only been days. I guess that ruins the secret that you were here with Krome.” Peter said almost coldly. 

“So he is dead then….” Frista whispered quietly.

“Yes. My brother, my friend, the e-enemy is dead.” Peter swallowed the growing lump in his throat, as did Frista who covered her mouth.

Frista fell into a crouched position on the floor and put her face in her hands. Her chin trembled but she managed to contain her feelings as she stood up and walked to the door again, Darius looking confused and nervous. 

“I’m gonna be gone for a while….If it's possible, that Darius stay with you for that time, I would appreciate it…I know we just met and all but, I just. I need to get out of here for a while.” Without waiting for an answer, she left.

* * *

Stiles looked from the door to Darius who was looking around like a lost puppy. Then he let it out like a storm.

“What? Why do we have to get stuck with him!? We don’t know him-We don’t know you! How are we supposed to trust you-”

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek sighed.

“Yes, do be quiet Stiles. Here, take her. She’s your child remember?” Peter said in a far away tone that was mixed with dick Peter.

Stiles frowned and stuck his tongue out at him as he grabbed Lydia who was starting to pout a little. 

“She hates me! I swear!” Stiles complained, hurt in his voice.

“She doesn’t hate you. She just reacts to your anxiety…” Derek mumbled making Stiles look at him with confusion.

“What does that mean?” Stiles deadpanned, fear making his brows furrow.

“Stiles, she is half wolf you know. Its nothing to worry about. However she doesn’t smell like a wolf...She smells kind of like-” Derek stopped as he smelled the air. 

His hazel eyes snapped open wide and he came rushing over and began scenting Lydia who sniffled at the feeling of his stubble against her soft, fragile skin. Derek was radiating fear, Stiles could tell that much.

“What the hell.” Derek whispered as he looked the quick growing baby over.

Stiles felt something twist in his stomach and he felt a rush of protectiveness over the child, his child. He pulled her away and held her to his chest while Derek continued to freak out.

“She smells like death, mixed with life but I don’t-” Derek looked at his human mate. “Stiles?” 

Stiles was retreating back to the kitchen as Derek advanced towards them, fear still evident in his features and motivating his thoughts. Peter was tensing up behind him, Darius cowering below the Beta.

“Calm down Derek. Calm down.” Stiles commanded making Derek tense in confusion. 

He walked forward and stopped when a growl left his mouth. Stiles watched the Beta look himself over in confusion and then the realization as it crossed Derek’s features. His claws were out and his eyes were faint blue and his teeth were starting to grow. 

“Stiles I-” Derek stopped, fear consuming him and he slid to the floor with a hand in his hair.

“What’s wrong with our baby, what’s wrong with Lydia? She smells like death. Sh-she could be dying she-Stiles?” Derek pleaded, his eyes glistening now.

Stiles relaxed and went over to his boyfriend where he sat down beside him and pulled the Beta into his arms so he was wrapped around both Lydia and his wolf. Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles’ neck and the teen tried to forget the feeling of tears dripping onto his skin as he rubbed the man’s back. 

“Peter, why don’t you get Dungis or whatever his name is set up on the couch. If he’s going to be stuck with us.” Stiles whispered, knowing the stray wolf would hear.

Peter grunted then mumbled a ‘Let's go, kid’ and left. 

“Stiles. What if she is dying?” Derek asked with a quivering voice. Maternal instincts must be turned on high for him. 

“She’s not dying.” 

‘I hope..’ Stiles thought to himself.

Derek nodded and then curled himself up in Stiles lap, Lydia clasped to his firm chest. Stiles sighed, he felt so tired lately. He looked down and couldn’t stop the smile that curled his lips. Derek was his and Lydia came from both of them. They were his own little family now. It was strange, it was like even though Derek was strong and tough, he was taking a break from that. He deserved it, but he himself, Stiles was the one taking care of the man for once. It felt good to know he was the one protecting him, to know he was being Batman for once.

“I love you…” Stiles whispered as he fell asleep where they were on the floor, knowing somewhere in the recesses of his mind that they would regret doing so but not caring.

* * *

“John, we have to tell them. They need to know, and now seems like the best a time as any.” Melissa whispered as not to wake the baby in her arms.

The Sheriff sighed and nodded in acknowledgment. 

“I know Lissa I know. It’s just, they have been through so much and now? Now both have children, our boys are both parents and I don’t know how to wrap my mind around any of it. Liam’s still in school. He’s what, fifteen going on sixteen and he already has a child to take care of? That isn’t in any way right or legal. I’m amazed I haven’t cuffed all three of them for being underage.” John ran a hand over his face and rested his fingers on his jaw as he thought.

“Well I’ll have to deal with that later. I’m afraid for the babies. What with this town’s luck for drawing trouble and creatures near, I don’t want the babies to be near any of it.” John finished as his eyes looked up to meet Melissa’s.

She pursed her lips and nodded, holding Jackson evermore close to her chest. Both her and John had come back to his house. Not before seeing the mess of her own house though. Oh no she definitely knew to leave and as much as it angered her to know that Liam and her son were having sex in her house she was happy for them. They were separated for so long it seemed, they deserved a little alone time. 

Her eyes flicked open wide as a thought fixed itself in her mind.

“John, I have an idea. Though no one will like it, especially us but…” She stopped herself not knowing how to say what she wanted.

John looked back at her. “But what?”

“Have you ever thought that maybe the reason this place is called Beacon Hills is because it isn’t a beacon at all?” She asked quietly.

John opened his mouth to ask her what that meant but she continued before he could.

“Maybe the name is a metaphor. Maybe the reason it's a beacon is because the creatures drawn here ARE the beacon. Maybe, they are drawn here because there are already supernatural creatures here.” She said with a light voice.

John looked confused still but then a look of dread crossed over his face and he shook his head in disbelief as the pieces of her words came together.

“No, you wouldn’t send them away. I thought the nemeton thingy was-Melissa no-”

“It’s not perfect, but it's better than sending the babies away. There’s no way that the boys and Derek would let that fly. They would want someone they know and trust to be with the babies.” Melissa put a hand over John’s as she sat on her couch next to him.

“Isn’t there another way?” He asked quietly, not wanting his son to be forced to leave his life here.

“Like what? We can’t leave with them, Stiles and Scott wouldn’t allow it.” She said calmly.

“We don’t even know if they’re human. Scott, Derek? They’re werewolves or whatever and now that they have children? Wouldn’t that draw more creatures here anyway? Say if your theory is correct and the nemeton thing is just bull.”

Melissa took her time to think on that, knowing she maybe just ate her own words. She gained a look of sadness and her eyes sparkled with tears to which John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly, the new ring on his middle finger of his left hand shining.

He had taken Claudia’s ring off months ago, much to Stiles dismay but he didn’t question when the older man had the new one on his middle finger. They would all know soon enough, now that things were piecing back together like they should be.

“There is one thing.” Melissa stated with difficulty, her voice quaking at the seams.

John looked at the floor feeling his own throat clench up.

“We could send them all away. They would have less chances of drawing things to them. It's safer for everyone…..I don’t like it but it's the only way to ensure their safety.”

There was deafening silence between the two of them, like it was trying to eat them whole. Then Jackson started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is going to happen? COMMENT BELOW! Kudos too if you can but yeah :) (I feel like you all hate me right now.......)


	13. Not About Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY or NAY! LAST CHAPTER!!!!! Don't kill me, ily and rip to you all

Scott woke up to the feeling of someone tracing his nose and face. His brown eyes meeting the blue ones he so desired. Without much effort he leaned forward and kissed Liam's forehead. He lazily moved down till he was kissing his full lips that were still red.

"We need to go get Jackson..." Liam mumbled with a deep morning voice.

"Yeah.." Scott muttered back.

"But for now I just want to wade in your presence, I missed it so much, even if it was only a day or good few hours." Scott muttered happily.

Liam stared at him with half lidded eyes before chuckling and rolling over so he was rested against Scott's chest. He placed a soft kiss under the dark skinned teen's collar bone before speaking.

"Getting our Shakespeareion on now are we?" Scott laughed at that before nodding lazily.

They didn't get up until after 10:00 a.m. It was hilarious. When Liam did try to get up he whined and grabbed at his behind and shivered in pain. Scott laughed, Liam muttered a 'shut up' at him then managed to pull himself onto shaking legs. 

"Sorry, I guess it was a bad idea to tie the knot that soon after you...you know, had our baby.." Scott drafted off into a whisper and it was making him nervous. 

Now that he had a clear head he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. He had a certain fear in the back of his mind that he had trouble pushing away. 

"Well, I guess we should get ready to go then.." Liam said quietly. 

There was so much passion in his blue eyes right now that it made it so hard for Scott not to just take him again right then. Instead he walked over to the shorter wolf and nuzzled into his neck, rubbing his face over the soft skin there before moving to his face and nose. Scott nuzzled his nose gently with his own and then kissed the tip of it. Liam sighed, content. After Scott was sure that Liam was marked well enough he rested his head on the Bet--the Alpha's strong shoulder.

That was something he'd have to get used too. The fact that Liam was now his mate, and not just in name but in everything. He was now his equal, his one and only for however long they lived and past that. 

They both jumped when Scott's phone rang loud in the silence that had so peacefully enveloped them. He leaned down to grab it from under his bed where it had gotten shoved during their animalistic need. Scott sighed at the name on the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Liam asked while pulling on one of Scott's shirts before throwing one to said man.

"It's Stiles. Hey Stiles-Wait slow down okay-okay, slower. What? Yeah we'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah, bye." Scott whispered with a grim expression.

"Where will we be-" Liam was cut off by Scott, "It's Mom. Her and Stiles' dad need to talk to us now. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be good because Stiles sounded....Well he sounded like he could either scream in rage or cry."

There was silence again before they were both shuffling around the tiny room to grab the things they needed. When they were ready they both ran down the stairs with a bag of random stuff they thought they would need for the day since they didn't exactly have time to dilly-doddle. Then without a second glance they were taking off outside, taking Scott's dirt bike to get to the Loft faster.

* * *

"Calm down Stiles....Calm down-Stiles!" Derek yelled in concern as Stiles' breath began to pick up and his eyes widened as he clutched Lydia to his chest.

The redheaded baby whimpered and blinked at Derek before she started to whine and whimper in reaction to the pheromones radiating off of Stiles. There was fear, but the look on Stiles' face showed both fear and anger. He backed up until he was pressed against a wall, his breathing still coming in quick little gasps. His eyes blinked and flicked around as thouh they were trying to focus.

"Dammit Stiles! I told you to calm down." Derek growled as he rushed forward to catch the lanky teen in his arms on his way to the floor.

Lydia was full on crying by now and Derek tried his hardest not to grit his teeth from the quickly climbing cries. He pulled the shaking teen to his chest along with Lydia who was on the verge of screaming. 

'Please don't scream Baby Girl, not today.' Derek plead in his mind.

Thankfully--thank God--she started to quiet when she felt the Beta press against her small body. Derek held Stiles to him tightly, whispering that everything was fine and that nothing was going to happen. John and Melissa were watching them closely, the wolf could feel it, and he didn't know whether to feel annoyed or slightly threatened. Stiles interrupted his thought.

"D-Der, we can't leave we-Dad he, I can't leave him!? I can't-and you? You want to leave!? You already packed up our stuff when we-we haven't talked a-about it-you just-you-" 

"Stiles, hey, I'm doing it for her. For our child Stiles. We can't keep having things come after us, after our baby. I can't let you get hurt because we spat out the option of leaving. I refuse to have that happen." Derek stated firmly.

Stiles' lip quivered as he pressed his forehead into the stronger males neck.

"M-My Dad-I-" Stiles tried but Derek was already there. "He will be fine, Stiles, he will have-" Derek paused, "He will have Melissa...."

Stiles' eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked while pushing the wolf away from him.

Derek sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already with that amazing mind of yours, Stiles. They're married now Little Red...." 

The teen still gaped at him, part because Derek just called him his seldom used nickname and two because the news he just received. His caramel brown eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. He was so beautiful in so many ways, and somehow he was Derek's, it still made him stop and stare at the teenager deeply every time he realized it. Stiles had amazing lips, they were so plump and an intoxicating shade of pink, and that bow. That cupid's bow was to die for. His nose was probably the cutest thing about him, exception to his moles, but his nose was curved up perfectly. Derek couldn't stop himself from leaning in for a kiss, shocking Stiles.

The teen inhaled sharply before giving into the kiss, they forgot the fact that there were two grown adults behind them, two MARRIED, adults behind them. Little Lyd was the one to make them part, her small hand coming up and bumping Derek in the chin making him smile fondly. 

Now it was Stiles turn to marvel at Derek's beauty. Derek smiling was always his favorite Derek. 

He was so carefree and relaxed when he smiled, and so in love. To be honest, when he smiled, he was his favorite Derek because he wasn't in pain. He had been put through nothing but pain all his life. Stiles hoped that he had put an end to his pain to some degree, but he knew it was only a matter of time till there was pain brought to him once again. Unless, they did something about it.

Stiles nodded then, making Derek raise his eyebrows a little.

"I'll do it, but for you. For her too, but for you." Stiles said with filling eyes.

Derek sighed out in relief and fell slack against the pale human, being careful as not to squash Lydia. He was just starting to fully relax when the door to the bathroom swung open. 

Derek turned his head around to see Darius walking out in a pair of loose hanging boxer shorts and a tank top, his hand coming up to his mouth as he yawned. The Asian boy stopped mid yawn when he realized he just walked in on a private moment. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter's voice shut him up.

"Hey kid, get your stuff. Looks like Frista is ready to head out, well almost. She wants me to go with her so she can get drunk, then she wants to get out of town. I would get drunk too, but being a werewolf hinders that so yeah. Get your crap and let's go." Peter's voice went from flat, to impossibly flatter. 

It's understandable though, I mean he did just have his oldest sibling die in front of him, again. It took them a total of five minutes to leave, then after about the same amount of time the door to the loft was screeched open and in came Scott and Liam. 

Derek looked at Stiles--who was staring at the floor--before scooting away and standing. He held out a hand which Stiles slowly took and helped him stand next to him. Melissa and John came forward and gently handed Jackson to Liam who rested the side of his cheek against the baby's soft hair, his eyes falling shut in content.

"Well I'm sure you want to know why we took you guys away from your little world so soon." Melissa said quietly, her hands clasped together and twiddling her fingers.

"I just want you guys to listen to me, and not say anything till I finish. No matter how much you want to say anything, just listen to me." She said calmly.

Scott and Liam glanced at each other before nodding for her to continue.

So Melissa went on to explain everything that she had explained to Derek, Stiles, and John previously. Although John had known the night before. All Throughout her explanation, Scott remained calm and listened, but his hands were clenched into fists by the time she was finished. Liam on the other hand had a face full of anger and sadness. 

"No." Liam said as soon as the last sentence left her mouth.

"No, I won't, I-I can't. My dad, he's-no." Liam said while looking around at all of us.

"Stiles, Derek?" Scott asked, his calm charade was quivering at the seams and was ready to burst, it made the both of them nervous to answer.

"We're leaving, Scott." Derek said barely above a whisper.

Scott swallowed and then looked at Liam who was glaring at the both of them now. 

"Why? Why would you guys-" Liam started towards them, Jackson asleep against his chest, but Scott grabbed him by the elbow.

Liam spun around to look at him incredulously. 

"You want to leave too don't you, Scott. You want to leav-you want to-" Liam snapped his mouth shut and glared at the floor like he was daring it to make him move. 

Derek tensed next to Stiles when Liam's storm blue eyes pulsed red. Scott must've noticed a change because his eyes widened and he came forward to caress the younger teens face in his hands with worry.

"Liam, hey, hey, hey. Calm down okay, don't overreact-"

Wrong. Fucking. Thing. To. Say. McCall.

"Overreact? WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS THERE NOT TO OVERREACT TO!? WHAT SCOTT!?" Liam shouted, making Melissa and John jump. 

"What in the hell is wrong with you all!? I can't just leave! I'm fif-teen.....I'm fifteen..I'M FUCKING FIFTEEN WITH A BABY, AND A MATE AND NOT TO MENTION I'M A WEREWOLF! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF THING LIKE THIS HAPPENS TO A TEENAGER!?" Liam shouted again, eyes flaming red. 

Jackson squirmed against his chest, small cries of fear leaving the baby. Lydia was awake too now, except she was already starting to scream.

"Damn you Liam!" Stiles whisper shouted while rocking Lydia in his arms in hopes she would quiet down. 

Nope. Not happening today.

Stiles grimaced as she let out a long, piercing scream that had everyone covering their ears. Derek was in obvious pain but being the amazing person he was, he was risking his wolf hearing for saving Stiles' weak human hearing. Derek growled in pain as the sound carried on and he was suddenly wondering if his daughter was human at all. 

Liam was curled against Scott's chest as the sound of Lydia's cry screamed like an explosion in his ears. Scott could feel blood running down his jaw but he couldn't really do anything about it. He could vaguely hear Jackson crying loudly from against his chest and he felt anger wash over him. He was nearly on the verge of just dragging himself and Liam out of the damned place when Lydia finally stopped. 

Derek whined in pain to which Stiles started to panic. Melissa went over to the pair and took the redhead off their hands so that Stiles could take care of his boyfriend. 

"Oh my God Derek your ears, they're bleeding! Liam, puppy, MUST I be Derek for a split second and call you an utter, moronic, idiot!" Stiles whispered loudly while glaring at the new Alpha. 

Liam scoffed and then looked back at Scott who was wiping his ears of the blood that had oozed out of them moments before.

"Can you hear me Scott?" Liam asked suddenly calm once more.

The Alpha nodded and met his cool gaze.

"What do you think we should do?" Liam waited.

Scott looked back over at Stiles and Derek, the human of the two still glaring at Liam. 

"I think we should definitely think about it. I mean, what my mom said....a lot of it made sense. If we left, we would be risk free of anything or anyone coming after our cubs. Did I just say cubs?" Scott asked while wrinkling his face.

Liam smiled softly at the cuteness of it. 

"Yeah, you did. Wolf brain thing remember."

Scott nodded and then looked over to where his mom now sat on the couch with Lydia staring intently into her eyes. Then he looked over to where Stiles was.

"When are you guys planning on leaving?" His voice was soft and barely there but considering the past events, Derek heard him.

"As soon as possible. I'm not sticking around for another beast to come into town." Derek said with finality.

Scott nodded in agreement then he looked down at Liam who was busy staring off into space. His eyelashes were so long. Beautiful. 

"I think we should go with them, Liam..." 

Liam didn't seem to hear him for a moment, but after a second of silence he looked up at him and blinked. Scott was gonna repeat himself when Liam nodded slowly. 

"Okay. Okay, we'll go. I'll need to tell my dad."

'I'm scared to go Scott.' Liam thought loudly, Scott's eyes flicked over to Derek so Liam thought louder.

'It's just me and you Scott, he's blocked out right now.' 

Scott returned his strong chocolate brown eyed gaze to Liam's blue storms for eyes.

'Why are you scared? Just of leaving? Or for your father?' Scott questioned.

'More like all three? I just don't like the idea of leaving everyone here defenseless..' Liam thought back.

Scott noddd and then realized that he must look weird. Stiles confirmed that theory by the way his eyebrow was raised and the way he was looking at Derek in question.

'If we go, we have to go tonight. Or I might not be able to do it, Scott.' Liam thought while fear clouded his eyes.

Scott's eyes widened in shock but he said nothing back. Instead he looked at everyone around him and felt himself start to shake. His vision was blurred in seconds and it took him minutes to realize he was crying. He tried to fight the tears but instead he was nodding. He wrapped his arms tightly around Liam and buried his face in his neck, nodding over and over.

"We'll go. T-Tonight." Scott whispered in the dead silence beyond his breathing.

* * *

It took longer than necessary to work everything out, such as the fact that they were leaving tonight. Liam's dad had only just then met the baby when they broke it to him that they needed to leave. He was beyond devastated and did exactly what Liam had. Resulting in a crying baby boy and three worried family members.

It took a lot of reasoning and convincing but eventually Liam's dad had seen the pros to the cons and with tears being shed he said yes. He said that he would file the paperwork for Liam to be transferred to an online schooling program, much to the teens dismay. After getting all his stuff loaded into Derek's expedition, they moved on to Scott's things. That didn't take long at all. He grabbed all his main things, such as clothes and a few other things then left the rest. His mom would keep the rest in case he came back, which he would. 

Stiles and Derek already had their stuff ready by the time they got to the Loft. They were taking two vehicles to wherever the roads took them. Derek's expedition and Stiles Jeep, Derek was leaving the Camaro to Peter since he didn't need it and it wasn't big enough for half their stuff anyway. Derek insisted that the babies be put in the expedition which he would be driving with Liam in the passenger side. Only because he didn't want the babies in a dysfunctional car, as he put it. He was being protective. Scott would end up riding with Stiles who would be in front of Derek in case there were in fact car troubles.

All together it was quite a hassle. By the time they were on the road it was nearly eleven at night. But they were already set and ready to go. Wherever that was.

"You ready Stiles!?" Derek called ahead from his window, receiving a thumbs up in return.  
"Then get moving Little Red!" He shouted back, laughing when Stiles flipped him the bird.

Stiles Jeep started on its way finally and they were going. Liam had his seat laid back so he was watching over both babies that were set side by side in the middle seats. He was silently crying but no one needed to know that. Scott was sitting comfortably in the passenger side of the Jeep with a small smile on his lips. Despite the things that were happening, whether it was too fast or even too slow, he was happy that his cub-baby, his baby was going to be safe. That's all he wanted right now, and Liam's safety. There were headlights in front of them of a passing car and he found himself falling asleep to the soft thrumming of the Jeep's engine.

* * *

Stiles was sat happily in the front seat of his Jeep, both hands on the wheel with his eyes on the long road ahead of them. They had been driving for over an hour and a half now and the cars were getting thicker as they neared a small town that he was familiar with. He and Scott had, had a game here not a few weeks ago. It had been a good one if he was being honest with himself for once. They hadn't won that one but it was still a close call. He smiled fondly at the memory.

His face fell into a small frown as the realization that those times were now gone hit him in the face like a car. It took him a moment too late to figure out that there was in fact a car coming at them, sliding all over the road like a drunk ass person.

"SHIT!" Stiles yelled while he swiveled the car to the right while slamming on the brakes.

Scott jerked awake with a grunt, he was wide awake in seconds. 

'I must've been dozing off, dammit!' Stiles thought to himself.

He looked in the rearview mirror and exhaled in relief at seeing that Derek was stopped a good hundred feet behind him. It was short lived when that same car--that damned car--came smashing into the side of his Jeep, rendering him unconscious, not before he noticed that of course, of fucking course he forgot to wear his seatbelt.

* * *

"STILES!" Derek shouted as he watched the car smash into the side of his Jeep, sending it rolling down into the ditch.

Within seconds Derek was out of his vehicle and running towards the accident site. He could smell the strong stench of burnt rubber and oil but the thing that really got his attention was the sweet, strong, metallic smell of Stiles' blood. He ran faster, his heart beating in his ears as he came down into the ditch.

"Stiles! Scott!?" He yelled impatiently as he came around to the side closest to him--the passenger side. 

Scott was coughing and he was laying on the ceiling of the Jeep--it had landed on its top--as though he'd just undone he belt. 

"Stiles, where's Stiles?" Scott coughed out. 

"The other side I think, I'll be right back." Derek said loudly.

He heard Liam's worried voice from the road behind him as he came around the other side of the now wrecked Jeep. 

"Stiles-" Derek gasped as he ducked his head down to see that the driver side was empty. 

"Stiles." Derek whispered as he stared at the empty seat.

His eyes were wide and they started to water when he saw the human sized hole in the windshield.

"Sti-Stiles." He whimpered as he stood up straight, his nose leading him through the dark, following the strong aroma of blood.

He started to run when he heard the soft wheezing. Using his wolf eyes he saw Stiles body curled in on itself as though in excruciating pain. 

"STILES!" Derek shouted as he ran over to the boy who was coughing and sputtering blood through his mouth and nose.

"Der-Ah-!" Stiles face contorted and a long droning cry left his lips that were now stained in his own blood.

"Oh my God, Stiles, Stiles-!" Derek cried while collecting the pale boy up into his arms. 

Stiles only screamed in reaction to that but when Derek tried to lay him back down he screamed even louder. There was that familiar smell, the one he had smelled on Lydia. No...

"No! No, no, no. No!" Derek cried helplessly.

Tears were blurring his vision and falling into the dry ground below him, soaking up his tears like it was with Stiles life.

"Der, Derek-ahn-" Stiles whimpered quietly to the wolf who was leaned over him and sobbing besides himself. 

"I love you, y-you know that right?" Stiles was crying too now and it was crushing the wolf's insides.

"Of course I know that you moron." Derek fumbled with his words, his eyes meeting Stiles' dilated ones.

"I-I wanted to marry you one day you know, wa-nted the white fence and all. I-I would've wanted a few more mouths to feed as well, wanted a cat. Wanted grandchildren. I wanted it all Der, a-all of it with you. I-Ah-Derek!" Stiles suddenly tensed up, a long scream forced itself through his mouth and into the night. 

"Stiles, Stiles what's wrong what-where does it hurt!? Please Stiles-" Derek sobbed while Stiles continually screamed in pain.

His scream stopped abruptly, leaving Derek shivering and holding back sobs. He realized that Stiles was rather still now, and all his tensed muscles were now relaxed. Overly relaxed. Derek shook his arms lightly wanting him to whine in pain at least. Nothing. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, the lump in his throat making it choked and barely audible. 

"St-Stiles?" Derek pleaded this time, roughly shaking the boy in his arms. 

Again, no response. Derek pressed his ear to the boy's chest and listened closely, praying that there was something. There was nothing. It was quiet, and the smell that had been on Lydia, the smell of death filled his nose. He slumped in disbelief, his heart was floating and the lump in his throat was suffocating. He heard the high pitched sound of Lydia's scream reach his ears and he didn't know what he was doing at that moment. He only knew that he could taste Stiles skin in his mouth, then nothing, then his skin. 

"Derek!" Scott's voice was like a wake up call and he noticed that he was repeatedly biting Stiles with his wolf teeth.

He was covering his broken body in bite marks in hopes that it would do something. If that were true, then Stiles would have become a wolf a long time ago when he first bit him to claim him.

"Derek what are you doing!? Stop! Derek sto-!" Scott choked off. 

Derek was hovering over Stiles body like an animal. He growled when Scott tried to come close to Stiles, and he lashed out at him when he tried to touch him. Scott had his hands up and his own eyes were glistening.

"Derek-he's, he's-"

"He's dead-aha-" Derek gagged.

"Stiles, he's dead, he's dead! Scott he's dead! He's-He's-" Derek cried out loudly, burying himself against Stiles' slowly cooling body.

He fell apart over his body, trying his hardest to keep the heat inside of Stiles by pressing his body against his. No his mate wasn't dead, he was just cold and was asleep. Yeah, he was just cold. 

"Der-Derek please-" Scott's voice cracked as he tried to speak. 

"Please Derek we can't-we can't leave him here we-" 

"He's not dead, he's just cold." Derek whispered.

Scott looked like he'd been stabbed when he heard that. He fell to the ground next to Derek and Stiles body that had started to go stiff and cried.

"He's not cold Derek-He's not!" Scott shouted when Derek attacked him.

"He's DEAD! Derek, Stiles is d-dead!" Scott cried loudly, watching the fight immediately leave Derek as his face crumpled in pain and he fell against the Alpha in defeat.

Derek silently screamed against Scott's chest, inhaling in loud, ragged gasps as he tried to grasp the fact that his one and only, his mate was really gone. He felt like he was being drowned, like his entire connection to the world had just been severed. He felt like everything he ever worked for was gone. Like everything he had in his life was never worth it. Except Lydia, she was worth it. Without Stiles though, was anything really worth it? Derek screamed loudly against Scott's strong chest, his claws digging into him unforgivingly. Nothing was worth it without Stiles. 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS THE END! I did cry while writing this so yeah you know I do feel pain and that I'm not just a heartless person who wanted to make you cry, okay maybe I did a little bit. Don't hate/kill me......Please.....ILY all, although you may not love me rn....
> 
> Oh also, never, I repeat NEVER listen to Titanic soundtracks while reading this chapter. I'm crying. Suddenly Sterek Titanic au. NIO NIP NOPE!!
> 
> THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL WHICH WILL BE UP SO SUBSCRIBED TO THE SERIES OR BOOLMARK THE SERIES OKAY LOVES!


	14. IT'S UP!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S UP!!!

THE SEQUEL IS UP SO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTERS NOW!!!!!!!! :DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens with each chapter....read my children of the moon....


End file.
